A Cause d'un Flirt
by Gouline971
Summary: Drago et Hermione avaient pris pour habitude de flirter ensemble. Ils disaient souvent que ça n'engageait en rien, que c'était sans conséquence. Jusqu'au jour où le rose passa au bleu…
1. Leur Jardin Secret

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé (ou passez encore) un très bon été !

Ca faisait très longtemps (pour ne pas dire une éternité) que je n'avais pas posté de fiction. Je crois que c'était depuis 2012. Entre les études, les projets, stage et diplôme et je n'ai pas eu d'inspiration pour écrire un _**Dramione**_. J'ai même fini par croire que je n'écriais plus de fiction, **mais l'inspiration est de nouveau là **! Elle est revenue et m'a permise d'écrire ce qui suit !

J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira.

**ps** : Je tiens tout de même à préciser que je me suis inspirée de la saison 8 de _**Friends**_ pour le thème de cette fiction.

**Bonne lecture.**

_Disclaimer : _L'univers et tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling ! Mais la trame est de moi.

_**Résumé : **_Drago et Hermione avaient pris pour habitude de flirter ensemble. Ils disaient souvent que ça n'engageait en rien, que c'était sans conséquence. Jusqu'au jour où le rose passa au bleu…

* * *

_**A Cause d'un Flirt.**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Leur jardin secret.**_

**Janvier 2005**

C'était une belle journée d'hiver. Il faisait très froid, il neigeait fort mais le beau soleil qui était sur l'Angleterre réchauffait le cœur des moldus et des sorciers du pays. Et puis comment ne pas être heureux lorsqu'on était tous réunis pour une très grande fête en l'honneur de deux êtres qui s'aimaient plus que tout.

-A Harry et Pansy ! clama Blaise.

-A Harry et Pansy ! répéta tout le monde.

-Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas à Harry et Pansy ! A Pansy _d'abord_ et Harry _après_. C'est moi la mariée ! s'irrita Pansy alors qu'Harry pouffait de rire.

-A Pansy, la plus belle des futures mariées, lança Harry en lui embrassant le front.

Car oui, ce rassemblement gigantesque d'amis et de membres de la famille n'était pas là pour célébrer le mariage de Pansy et Harry mais leurs fiançailles. Pansy avait été tellement surprise lorsqu'Harry lui avait fait sa demande qu'elle voulait surprendre tout le monde avec cette fête. Elle voulait aussi que tout le monde la félicite, parce qu'après les innombrables séparations et réconciliations que leur couple avait subi, ils y étaient enfin parvenus : Ils allaient se marier.

-J'ai tellement hâte d'y être, s'excita Ginny.

-Il faudra attendre encore six mois, avertit Harry.

-Oh mais je ne parlais de votre mariage, rétorqua-t-elle en jetant un regard lourd de sens à Blaise. Ce dernier baissa la tête pour regarder le bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras : Garry.

-Un bébé est déjà un grand engagement, se défendit-il.

-Oui mais j'aimerais un autre type d'engagement.

Pendant ce temps, Théodore Nott chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille d'Hermione qui pouffa de rire dans l'instant en regardant Blaise qui expliquait à Ginny pour la énième fois, qu'il l'aimait et qu'un jour ils auraient eux aussi droit à un somptueux mariage.

Il fallait dire que cette frénésie de mariage donnait envie. Entre Lavande et Ron qui s'étaient mariés l'été précédent, George et Angélina qui étaient mariés depuis déjà deux ans et Harry et Pansy qui étaient sur le point de franchir le pas, Ginny avait, elle aussi, envie d'avoir sa part du gâteau. Du moins elle voulait une part beaucoup plus importante que celle qu'elle avait actuellement.

Hermione devait s'avouer qu'elle avait un peu de mal à comprendre cette envie qu'avaient soudainement ses amis. A vingt-cinq ans Hermione se trouvait bien trop jeune pour se marier et avoir des enfants. Elle voulait d'abord exceller dans son travail avant d'avoir une vie de famille parfaite. Les seuls amis qui la comprenaient, étaient Théo et bien évidemment Drago Malefoy qui lui, avait surtout envie de « profiter de sa jeunesse de Don Juan » avant de « tomber sur celle qui le piègerait et lui mettrait la corde au cou ». Très classe, lui disait souvent Hermione.

**000**

-Vous n'êtes pas obligés de tout débarrasser Molly. On s'occupera de ça demain.

-Oh, mais non Harry. Ca me fait plaisir. D'autant plus que les parents de Pansy sont partis très vite alors… Enfin ! Et de toute façon, j'ai de l'aide.

-Heureusement que Molly n'est pas ma belle-mère, chuchota Pansy à Harry. J'aurais juré qu'elle allait faire une remarque désobligeante à propos de mes parents.

-Tu sais qu'elle ne pensait pas à mal, répondit Harry. Molly a toujours eu du mal avec certaines personnes de la haute société magique. C'est comme ça.

-Mouais… Et bien il y a intérêt à ce qu'elle ne se mêle pas des préparatifs du mariage ou je te garantis que du sang va couler durant les six prochains mois.

-Chérie…

-Tu n'es pas son fils, répliqua Pansy. Elle en a assez comme ça. Qu'elle s'occupe du futur mariage inexistant de Ginny.

-Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit Hermione qui passait devant elle avec des assiettes sales. Tout est déjà prévu. Ginny et elle ont déjà tout planifié. Pauvre Blaise…

Hermione se dirigea dans la cuisine où s'était réfugié Drago avec une bouteille de whisky. Son regard suivit Hermione qui mettait les assiettes dans l'évier. Son regard alla de ses cheveux indomptables à sa robe en laines pour finir par ses bottines à talons. Puis il remonta son regard s'attardant un peu sur les hanches d'Hermione avant de constater qu'elle le regardait. Ce dernier ne baissa pas le regard. Au contraire, il esquissa un petit sourire en buvant au goulot.

-Je constate que la vue te plait, dit-elle.

-Et comment, répondit Drago avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée alors qu'Hermione quittait la cuisine. Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Théo pour que tu pouffes comme une midinette ?

-Une midinette ? répéta-t-elle en se retournant. A savoir Malefoy que un, je ne pouffais pas comme une midinette, que deux, je ne suis pas une midinette et que trois, ce que me raconte Théo ne te regarde pas.

-Je finirai par savoir.

-Sais-tu que la cuisine n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool, quand tout le monde fait des allées et venues pour aider à débarrasser ?

-Tu as entièrement raison Granger, dit Drago en s'approchant d'elle. Voilà pourquoi je ne noie pas mon chagrin dans l'alcool. Non, je dirais plutôt que je bois en compagnie d'une charmante femme, un peu casse-pied sur les bords. A boire ?

Elle ne savait pas comment elle en était arrivée là, mais Drago avait passé sa main dans le bas du dos d'Hermione en lui proposant maintenant un verre de son autre main.

-J'ai assez bu pour la journée, répondit-elle.

-Je ne trouve pas. Tu n'étais pas assez guillerette aujourd'hui.

-Tu m'étonnes. Tu penses que je suis malheureuse quand je ne te parles pas pendant trente minutes d'affilées. Je vais t'apprendre un scoop Malefoy : Mon bonheur ne dépend pas de toi.

-Tu me brises l'organe qui me sert de cœur, répondit Drago en mettant sa main sur son entrejambe.

-Ce que tu es bête, dit-elle mi- exaspérée, mi- amusée.

-Eh oh ! Vous deux-là ! Vous nous aidez ou vous finissez les fonds de verre ?

-On finit les fonds de verre, répondit Drago.

-On aide, dit Hermione.

Pansy regarda Drago et Hermione alternativement sans rien dire. Drago avait toujours cette nonchalance dans le regard alors qu'Hermione culpabilisait de s'être encore faite accaparer par lui.

-Dehors ! dit Pansy en désignant la porte de la cuisine.

Drago et Hermione quittèrent la cuisine et même la maison des Potter sous l'œil amusé de Pansy.

-Tu as quand même vu qu'il était parti avec la bouteille ? lui demanda Harry.

-Oui, j'ai vu. Que veux-tu ? On ne change pas Drago.

-En tout cas, lui change Hermione…

**000**

-Tu es fier de toi ? s'exclama Hermione. Pansy nous a virés de chez-elle !

-Pansy ne nous a pas virés, elle a compris que nous n'étions d'aucune utilité. Elle nous a donc libérés.

-D'aucune utilité ? Toi, tu n'es d'aucune utilité, moi je…

-Granger, veux-tu bien cesser de te plaindre et venir t'asseoir !

Hermione se tût et s'assit en boudant. Ils étaient tous les deux dans l'appartement de Drago près de la cheminée de ce dernier, profitant de sa chaleur tout en grignotant et en buvant un peu. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils venaient tout juste de quitter une grande fête. Mais voilà, Drago et Hermione avaient leurs petites habitudes et se retrouver tous les deux et boire et grignoter à pas d'heure en faisait parti.

-Puissions espérer que Potter survive aux préparatifs, dit Drago en levant son verre.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Hermione.

-Parce que la douce et gentille Pansy que tu connais va se transformer en véritable dragon.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé que Pansy était « douce et gentille ».

-Je suis sérieux. Tu n'as pas connu Pansy avant Poudlard. Blaise, Théo et moi, si. Déjà tous petits, elle nous bassinait avec son mariage de rêve, et on l'a tous épousé au moins une fois ! Elle sait ce qu'elle veut et si Potter a le malheur de rétorquer, pas sûr qu'il soit vivant le jour de la cérémonie.

Drago eut un rire moqueur alors qu'Hermione le regardait bouché bée.

-Quoi ? fit-il en la regardant.

-Vous avez tous épousé Pansy au moins une fois ?

-Elle nous forçait ! se justifia-t-il. C'était soit ça, soit la dinette ! Soit manger des gâteaux, soit recevoir des assiettes en porcelaine en pleine tête parce qu'on avait mit le couteau à viande avant le couteau à poisson.

-Mais vous étiez trois garçons contre une fille !

-Parce que tu ne mènes pas Potter et Weasley à la baguette, toi peut-être ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, admit Hermione avec un petit sourire. C'est marrant.

-C'est surtout atroce pour nous.

Drago s'assit sur le tapis au plus près des victuailles et Hermione l'imita.

-Tu sais Malefoy, nous sommes toutes comme ça. N'importe quelle fille a toujours rêvé du mariage de princesse. Certaines filles arrivent à réaliser ce rêve, d'autres non.

-Pansy y arrivera c'est certain.

Drago s'allongea sur le tapis et Hermione l'imita à nouveau. Ils restèrent ainsi sans parler, jusqu'à ce que Drago se redresse pour regarder Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-Toutes les filles ont rêvé du mariage parfait ? répéta-t-il toujours en la regardant.

-Oui Malefoy, répondit Hermione en soupirant.

-Donc… toi aussi.

Hermine ouvrit les yeux et constata que la tête de Drago était juste au-dessus de la sienne.

-Moi aussi quoi ?

-Toi aussi tu as rêvé du mariage parfait ?

-Oui et alors ?

Drago se rallongea et éclata de rire alors qu'Hermione se redressait pour le regarder à son tour.

-Quoi ? s'offusqua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu trouves si drôle ?

-Toi, imaginant ton mariage parfait alors que tu n'arrêtes pas de clamer haut et fort que tu privilégies ta carrière.

-Et alors ? Ce ne fait pas de moi une menteuse.

-Non, ça fait de toi une fille quelconque. Je suis presque déçu. Tu redescends dans mon estime, Granger.

-Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais. Je rentre chez-moi.

-Et tu te marierais avec qui dans tes rêves ? Krum ? Weasley ? Potter ? McLaggen ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, se leva en titubant et se maudit d'avoir bu deux verres supplémentaires. Remarquant qu'elle était vraiment sur le point de s'en aller, Drago se leva à son tour et la retint par le bras.

-Je plaisantais Granger. Ne sois pas aussi soupe au lait.

-Je ne suis pas soupe au lait, se défendit-elle.

-A d'autre. Tu es en train de bouder, là.

Hermione trouvait ça légèrement agaçant que Drago connaisse ses ressentiments. C'était sans arrêt comme ça. Dès que quelque chose n'allait pas ou qu'elle était contrariée, Drago cherchait toujours à savoir ce qui la tracassait. Elle avait beau dire que tout allait bien, il avait tendance à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Reste, chuchota-il en la rapprochant de lui. Il est tard. Tu t'en iras au levé du soleil.

-Toi et moi savons très bien ce qui se passe quand je reste jusqu'au levé du soleil, répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

-Oui c'est vrai..., fit Drago en souriant. C'était plutôt chouette la dernière fois, hein ?

Hermione esquissa un petit sourire en y repensant et Drago en profita pour l'embrasser. Ca faisait aussi parti de leurs petites habitudes. Flirter sans grande conséquence, sans en parler à qui que ce soit. Cela faisait parti de leur jardin secret. Hermione rompit le baiser avant que ça n'aille plus loin.

-Reste, insista Drago.

-Je préfère rentrer.

-Raisonnable Granger.

-On ne me changera pas.

-Tu crois ça ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, lui donna un dernier baiser sur la joue et quitta l'appartement. Drago ferma la porte en soupirant et en esquissant un léger sourire.

**000**

* * *

Voilà ! Ceci était le tout premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ? **Les petites habitudes de Drago et d'Hermione ?** Les couples improbables que j'adore (du **Harry/Pansy** dont je ne peux plus me passer) ? C'est la première fois que j'exploite le personnage de **Théodore Nott** dans une longue fiction et j'espère qui se relèvera être à la hauteur pour vous. J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis à ce sujet.

Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite.

**Gouline971**

**ps : **Si ça vous intéresse de me **« suivre »** en dehors des fictions trouvez-moi sur** Twitter** (**(arobase)Siscie_R **le lien est sur mon profil)


	2. Brunch Dominical

**Hello tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, que votre rentrée s'est bien déroulée pour certaines (certains ?) ou que vous profitez de votre dernier mois de vacances pour d'autre.

Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews que vous avez laissés, les alertes et les « favorites ». Je ne pensais pas en avoir autant dès le premier chapitre.

Merci à _**M Malfoy 34**_, _**ladyblack29**_, _**Dil**_, **Guest (1),** _**Morgane, Guest (2)**_ et _**Yurippe – chan **_pour vos reviews.

_**Mel**_ : Merci beaucoup ! Je pense poster un chapitre par semaine. Le samedi de préférence.

_**Virginie**_ : Oui je sais, ça surprend à chaque fois de voir le couple Harry/Pansy dans une fiction, mais je les adore. Je ne saurais pas dire pourquoi. A vrai dire je n'aime trop voir Harry avec Ginny. Je ne sais pas du tout s'il y a des fictions avec pour pairing principal Ginny/Blaise, mais ça fait dix ans que j'accroche avec ce couple. Il faudra attendre quelques chapitres supplémentaires, pour comprendre le rose qui passe au bleu. Merci pour ta review !

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Brunch Dominical**_

Le lendemain matin, Hermione eut un peu de mal à se réveiller. Elle eut tout d'abord la bonne surprise de sentir cette délicieuse odeur de café et de pancakes avant d'avoir de terribles nausées. Elle posa ses mains sur son visage en songeant qu'elle avait bu plus que de raison. Ce fut donc avec difficulté qu'elle se leva pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

-Eh ! Mais regardez qui voilà ! N'est-ce pas ma colocataire préférée ?!

-Hum… Moins fort…

Hermione s'assit à table et mit sa tête dans ses bras alors que Théo riait.

-Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant un verre. Remède anti-gueule de bois.

-Merci, répondit Hermione qui ne tarda pas à grimacer après sa première gorgée. C'est atroce ! se plaignit-elle.

-Atroce mais efficace. Maintenant, tu manges.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Mange, Granger ! ordonna Théo en la menaçant avec une spatule en bois.

Hermione grimaça de nouveau et tira la langue à Théo avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa potion anti-gueule de bois.

-Tu es rentrée bien tard cette nuit. Ou du moins très tôt ce matin, fit-il remarquer.

-Tu me surveilles ? demanda Hermione d'un air suspicieux.

-Non. Mais disons que tu n'as pas été très discrète en te prenant la porte de la salle de bain en pleine tête.

Théo partit dans un fou rire alors qu'Hermione lui balançait un pancake à la figure en boudant une fois de plus.

C'était dur à croire mais Théodore Nott et Hermione Granger étaient bel et bien colocataires depuis au moins deux ans. Tout avait commencé lorsque Théo, qui rentrait de son ancien travail avait découvert l'ex d'Hermione en plein flirt avec une femme qui n'était bien sûr pas Hermione. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il avait demandé conseil à Pansy, qui lui avait suggéré de dire la vérité à Hermione. Cette dernière avait eu beaucoup de mal à le croire jusqu'à ce qu'elle le prenne en flagrant délit de tromperie. Ni une ni deux, Hermione avait mit les voiles et était retournée chez ses parents.

Mais passé trois mois, Hermione en avait eu assez de la surprotection de ses parents et de son manque d'indépendance. Se sentant coupable de la situation sentimentale et immobilière d'Hermione, Théo lui avait proposé de vivre avec lui. Tout le monde avait pensé qu'elle aurait refusé. Mais contre toute attente, Hermione avait investi les lieux dès le lendemain matin. Aucun d'eux ne regrettaient ce mode de vie. Ils avaient bien sûr établi quelques règles, mais tout se passait à merveille entre eux.

-Alors ? fit Théo. Vous êtes allés où Drago et toi après avoir quitté la maison ?

-Chez-lui.

-Et ?

-Et quoi ? répéta Hermione.

Théo lui lança un regard inquisiteur. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'exaspération.

-Il ne s'est rien passé, répondit-elle.

-Tu es quand même rentré à quatre heures du matin.

-Il ne s'est rien passé, Théodore ! répéta-t-elle.

-D'accord, d'accord. Je dis simplement que depuis le temps que tu flirtes avec lui c'est quand même bizarre que Drago n'ait pas profité de la situation.

-Qui sait, il a peut-être essayé et je l'ai repoussé, rétorqua Hermione légèrement hautaine.

-J'ai un peu de mal à y croire, rétorqua Théo avec un léger sourire en coin.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu m'en aurais déjà parlé.

Théo lui fit un clin d'œil et se leva pour ouvrir à la personne qui n'arrêtait pas de sonner à la porte. Entendre la sonnerie eut pour effet d'aggraver la migraine d'Hermione. Lorsque Théo ouvrit la porte, une tornade brune déboula dans le salon suivit d'Harry.

-Hermione !

-Pansy, baisse d'un ton je te prie, gémit Hermione.

Elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour voir Hermione la tête dans les mains tentant de faire cesser ce mal de crâne.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Pansy légèrement inquiète.

Hermione leva le pouce.

-Franchement, je me suis toujours demandée comment Théo et toi aviez fait pour ne pas coucher ensemble au bout de deux ans. Mais maintenant que je vois ta tenue pour dormir, je comprends mieux.

En effet, Hermione portait ce qui s'apparentait à un vieux pyjama usé avec des cœurs et des oursons dessus. Le contraire du sexy pour Pansy.

-Petite question : Elle a dormi cette nuit ? demanda Théo à Harry.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Pansy ne dormira plus durant les six prochains mois. Je vais vivre avec un zombi. J'en ai de la chance…

-Bon, j'ai les dessins pour les robes des demoiselles d'honneur et…

-Pansy, je ne suis vraiment pas bien ce matin. Tu ne veux pas qu'on en parle plus tard avec les filles ? proposa Hermione.

-Mais… mais… tu es mon témoin. Et je voulais d'abord en parler avec toi.

-Oh, c'est si mignon, se moqua Théo en regardant Harry.

-Théo, dehors ! ordonna Pansy.

Ce dernier lui tira la langue mais ne sortit pas de la cuisine pour autant.

-Justement, en parlant de ça, commença Hermione, ne crois pas que je n'apprécie pas le geste – je suis extrêmement reconnaissante d'être ton témoin, mais pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi une de tes amies de Poudlard ?

-Millicent ne me parle plus depuis que je lui ai dit qu'on allait se marier Harry et moi, et Daphné n'est qu'une pétasse. Tu devrais le savoir Hermione, vu ce qu'elle a fait à Théo. Pas vrai Théo ?

Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas et quitta la cuisine pour le salon. Réalisant ce qui venait de se passer, Pansy, Hermione et Harry se regardèrent avec une légère grimace au visage.

-Je suis désolée Théo, dit Pansy en le prenant dans ses bras. Je pensais que tu étais passé à autre chose.

Théo ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre. Parler de Daphné Greengrass devenait difficile pour lui et Hermione le comprenait bien. Daphné lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Alors qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis un an, Daphné lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Fou de joie, il s'était immédiatement vu père et prêt à fonder une famille avec elle. Mais ce ne fut qu'au cinquième mois de grossesse qu'il apprit que Daphné menait une double vie et que ce bébé qu'elle portait, n'était pas le sien. Théo était tombé dans une grande dépression de laquelle il se sortait à peine. Donc non, il n'était pas passé à autre chose.

-Tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien, lui dit Hermione une fois qu'Harry et Pansy eurent quitté l'appartement.

-Tu penses ? répondit Théo avec amertume.

-J'en suis sûre. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, alors pourquoi tu resterais seul ?

-Parce que je suis incapable de voir lorsque ma copine me ment.

-Elle nous a tous menti.

-Elle m'a détruit.

Théo regarda Hermione qui put voir les larmes qu'il retenait. Le pauvre avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre.

-Non, ne te mets pas à pleurer, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je vais aussi pleurer et qu'avec mon restant de gueule de bois je vais sans doute te vomir dessus.

-On aura l'air de deux ploucs, ce sera sympa, dit Théo en souriant.

-Oui.

Mais Théo ne put retenir ses larmes et pleura. Hermione le prit dans ses bras et pleura avec lui. C'était automatique avec elle. Quand un de ses amis pleurait, elle pleurait aussi. Cette fille était une garce, pensa Hermione.

**000**

Nous étions dimanche et comme tous les dimanches depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, Drago était de corvée de brunch dominical. C'était une chose que Drago aurait bien voulu esquiver, mais la dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça, son père avait débarqué chez-lui et l'avait découvert au lit avec une fille dont il ne se souvenait plus le nom. Alors Drago faisait maintenant l'effort d'arriver à l'heure au manoir de son enfance.

Comme à son habitude, Drago entra dans un manoir vide. La froideur de cet endroit lui était toujours insupportable. Il préférait de loin être dans son propre appartement qui était certes plus petit que le manoir (bien que gigantesque en comparaison de celui que partageait Hermione avec Théo) mais qui était un véritable contraste de luminosité.

-Mon fils, dit Lucius, tu es enfin là.

-Enfin ? Ce n'est pas comme si on attendait une centaine d'invités, répondit Drago.

Lucius ne dit rien et lui tourna le dos. Drago le suivit dans le jardin d'hiver. Là-bas se trouvait sa mère, Androméda et…

-Drago !

…Teddy Lupin fonçant sur Drago qui le souleva au passage. Ce petit avait encore grandi songea-t-il.

-Comment va mon cousin préféré ?

-Mais je suis ton seul cousin, fit remarquer Teddy.

-Justement, répondit Drago avec un clin d'œil.

-Drago ! Drago ! Tu sais, Tonton Harry et Tatie Pansy sont venus à la maison ce matin et Harry a dit que c'est moi qui vais amener les bagues pour le mariage. C'est chouette !

-Oui, très chouette, répondit-il en pensant que Teddy se réjouissait de peu de chose.

-Et toi, c'est quand que tu vas te marier ?

Lucius, Narcissa et Androméda regardèrent Drago qui se sentit soudainement pris dans un drôle de piège.

-Tu poses trop de question, toi, répondit Drago en le posant au sol. Il embrassa sa tante Androméda.

-Comment vas-tu depuis la semaine dernière ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Bien merci.

-Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi. Tu es cerné mon garçon, remarqua Narcissa.

-Je vais bien maman.

-Harry il dit que Drago a trop de copines et que ça l'épuise.

-Toi tu traines trop avec Potter, dit Drago à Teddy.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et prit place. Drago ébouriffa ses cheveux et se plaça à côté de lui. La nourriture apparut une fois que tout le monde fut assis.

-Alors, comment étaient les fiançailles de Pansy avec… lui ?

-Vous voulez vraiment parler de ça, père ?

-Ton père est vexé de ne pas avoir été invité alors que Molly et Arthur y étaient.

-Potter a invité les Wesaley car ils font partis de sa famille.

-Ne sommes-nous pas de la famille de Pansy ? rétorqua Lucius.

-Techniquement…, commença Drago.

-On se passera du techniquement, le coupa Narcissa. Ce qui compte est que nous soyons invités au mariage.

-Encore heureux ! Il ne manquerait plus nous soyons boycottés ! Tout ça parce que Potter…

-Veux-tu bien cesser de blâmer Harry, Lucius ! demanda Androméda. Nous commençons à peine notre brunch !

Lucius regarda Narcissa qui ne releva pas. C'était toujours comme ça de toute manière. Androméda contredisait tout ce qu'il disait et Narcissa ne pipait mot. Drago regardait l'ambiance se dégrader jusqu'à la fin de la journée en se promettant à chaque fois de ne plus revenir le dimanche suivant.

-Comment se passe ton travail ? demanda Narcissa à son fils afin de couper court à la dispute qui allait éclater entre Androméda et Lucius.

-Il n'y a rien à en dire. Etre le secrétaire de Shacklebolt n'est pas ce que j'avais espéré dans ma vie mais ça aurait pu être pire.

-Etre près du pouvoir est mieux que de ne pas y être du tout. Ce poste pourra t'emmener très loin.

Drago n'aimait pas lorsque son père parlait comme ça. Sa mère non plus d'ailleurs.

**000**

* * *

Voilà voilà !

Dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Hermione et sa gueule de bois, Théo et ses déboires sentimentaux. Drago et sa corvée dominicale obligatoire. Oh, et Lucius et Narcissa bien sûr. Sont-ils à votre goût ?

Je posterai un chapitre tous les samedis.

**Gouline971**


	3. Vladimir Staunton

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

Comme vous allez ? Vous avez vu l'été indien qui se profile un peu sur la France… grâce à un anticyclone venant d'Angleterre ? A ces Anglais, toujours aussi surprenants, autant que les Ecossais d'ailleurs. Enfin bref !

Malgré un nombre de lecteurs assez constant entre le premier et second chapitre, j'ai eu moitié moins de reviews pour ce dernier. Un rythme de croisière est donc sur le point de se profiler niveau commentaire. En tout cas merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissées pour le chapitre précédent. Je vous laisse avec ce troisième chapitre.

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Guest (1) **_**: **Voici la suite de la fiction. Merci pour la review !

_**Guest (2) **_**:** Pansy n'a pas fini d'en faire voir de toute les couleurs. Que ce soit à Harry ou aux autres d'ailleurs. Théo aussi n'a pas fini d'en voir. Et petite rectification, c'est Daphné qui lui a brisé le cœur, pas Astoria.

_**Virginie**_** : **Oui en effet ce chapitre est assez court. Je dois dire que j'excède rarement les 3000 mots par chapitre (mon découpage donne ce résultat à chaque fois) Drago aime ses parents, mais pas les brunchs. Je vois que tout le monde aime le fait que Théo et Hermione soient colocataires. C'est un bon point. Concernant le « mystère » qui entoure Hermione et Drago, il viendra un peu plus tard, le temps que j'installe un peu plus l'histoire. Merci pour la review !

_**Virginie01 : **_Je suis très contente si ces deux premiers chapitres te plaisent. Je pense que j'en ai fini avec les fictions de préfets en chef. Peut-être que j'écrirai des OS qui se passant à cette période-là un jour, si l'envie me dit, mais je considère en avoir fini avec ce genre de fiction. Je n'aime pas non plus le fait qu'Harry soit avec Ginny. Je pense qu'Harry aurait pu être avec une autre fille qu'elle (autre fille qui ne serait pas Hermione bien sûr). Pour l'instant j'adore le mettre avec Pansy. Quant à Ron et Hermione, je suis moins virulente sur ce couple, mais je n'adhère pas particulièrement non plus. Merci pour ta review. _Fais attention il n'est pas possible de répondre à tes reviews en MP malgré ton profil._

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Vladimir Staunton**_

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva au Ministère pour son travail, elle se demanda pourquoi la plupart des personnes de l'étage du département de Contrôle et Régulations des Créatures Magiques, étaient en train de la regarder. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ses collègues la regardaient avec autant d'intensité et Hermione en avait une sainte horreur.

-Bonjour Miss Granger.

-Bonjours Mrs Paulson. Du courrier pour moi ? demanda Hermione à la réceptionniste.

-Non Miss Granger. Pas pour l'instant.

Hermione l'entendit glousser et entra enfin dans son bureau. Elle fouilla précipitamment dans son sac pour récupérer son miroir afin d'y regarder son reflet pour voir si quelque chose n'allait pas sur son visage. Le peu de maquillage qu'elle mettait ne coulait pas et sa robe était bien mise. Alors pourquoi la regardait-on ainsi ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver de réponse qu'on entra dans son bureau sans prendre la peine de frapper. Hermione eut un léger soupir d'agacement.

-Alors, comment va ma petite Hermione préférée ?

-Bonjour Alyssa, répondit-elle en s'asseyant à son bureau. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite si matinale.

-Je voulais savoir si tu n'étais pas trop stressée.

-Trop stressée pour quoi ? demanda Hermione en se redressant.

Le sourire d'Alyssa disparut pour laisser l'inquiétude s'intaller. Elle s'avança et s'assit face à Hermione.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ?

-Oublié quoi ? s'agaça Hermione malgré la légère panique qui montait en elle. Ecoute Alyssa, il est neuf heures de matin et je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur pour jouer aux devinettes.

-Je parle de ton rencard avec Vladimir Staunton qui a lieu ce soir !

-Pardon ?

Alyssa s'affaissa dans sa chaise. Hermione avait visiblement oublié. Cette dernière tenta de se rappeler un quelconque rendez-vous prit avec Vladimir Staunton, collègue d'Harry et Ron.

-Oh mon Dieu, c'est pas vrai ! réalisa enfin Hermione.

-Ah quand même, tu me rassures. J'ai fini par avoir un doute. Je t'ai toujours admiré pour ton professionnalisme et encore plus quand tu n'as pas sauté de joie lorsque Vladimir t'a demandé si tu voulais diner avec lui ce soir, mais de là à oublier !

-J'étais préoccupée, se justifia Hermione. Ca arrive. Et puis je ne sais pas si je vais sortir avec lui. Je crois que je vais annuler.

-Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas faire ça ! s'exclama Alyssa. En sortant avec Vladimir Staunton, tu vas réaliser le fantasme de plusieurs femmes, ici au Ministère !

-Et pourrai-je savoir pourquoi ? demanda Hermione incrédule.

-Parce que c'est le plus bel homme du Ministère !

-Oh arrête, Alyssa. Tu n'exagères pas un tout petit peu ?

-Pas du tout. Tu t'en rendrais compte si tu ne passais pas ta vie dans ton travail.

-J'aime mon travail ! Et puis je croyais que c'était Malefoy le plus bel homme du Ministère ?

-Il l'est aussi dans le genre inaccessible. Drago Malefoy est plutôt du genre frontal. Il te regarde, te paralyse, couche avec toi et basta. Enfin je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin, tu le connais mieux que moi.

-Mais tu as couché avec, non ? demanda Hermione pour éviter le sous-entendu d'Alyssa.

-Oui c'est vrai, répondit Alyssa avec un léger sourire, se rappelant de sa seule et unique nuit passée avec Drago qui avait valu un long récit pour Hermione. Récit dont elle n'aurait pas voulu connaître les détails. J'ai vécu la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de ma vie, reprit Alyssa. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'est pas le type de mec avec qui on peut avoir une relation stable alors que c'est possible avec Vladimir. Donc tu vas prendre sur toi et tu vas sortir avec lui parce que si tu ne le fais pas, pas mal de femmes, ici présentes, vont t'en vouloir de ne pas avoir tenté ta chance, y compris moi.

-C'est bon à savoir. Tu n'as qu'à prendre ma place, sugérra Hermione.

-Aucun intérêt. C'est toi qu'il veut, pas moi. Bon, je te laisse travailler. Tu veux qu'on déjeune ensemble ?

-J'ai déjà rendez-vous avec Harry et Ron ce midi. Désolée.

-Encore deux hommes qui ne sont plus sur le marché, soupira Alyssa avant de quitter le bureau.

Hermione étouffa un hurlement de frustration une fois qu'elle se retrouva seule. Un rencard avec Vladimir Staunton ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier ça ! Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi toutes les femmes qu'elle avait croisé l'avaient regardé avec autant d'intérêt. Elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à sortir en plus de ça. Elle était plutôt fatiguée avec les préparatifs du mariage, Pansy qui n'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer propositions sur propositions et Théo qui allait toujours mal. Mais en même temps, elle ne se voyait pas annuler au dernier moment et Vladimir était plutôt sympa. Elle lui avait déjà parlé à plusieurs reprises lorsque les Aurors prenaient des verres entre eux en fin de journée et qu'Harry et Ron l'invitaient. Elle se souvenait avoir été plus que surprise lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de dîner ensemble. Hermione avait immédiatement accepté avant de le regretter à cause de la pression que lui avait involontairement mis la gent féminine du Ministère ainsi que ses amies Ginny, Pansy et Lavande. Annuler reviendrait à signer son arrêt de mort.

-Reprends-toi Hermione, se dit-elle. Ce ne sera qu'un dîner. Un simple dîner.

**000**

Treize heures avaient sonnées lorsqu'Hermione se trouvait dans l'atrium du Ministère pour attendre Harry et Ron pour le déjeuner. Ca faisait très longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés rien que tous les trois. Elle comptait bien en profiter.

-Bonjour Hermione, entendit-elle derrière elle.

-Bonjour Vladimir, répondit-elle en se retournant.

En le voyant, Hermione commençait à comprendre pourquoi il était considéré comme était le plus bel homme du Ministère. Vladimir était quelqu'un de grand sans être trop mince. Ses cheveux bruns clairs avaient cet effet décoiffé mais pas ébouriffé. Ses yeux bleus étaient captivants et il avait un sourire à tomber. Bref, une vraie concurrence pour Drago, pensa Hermione.

Ils restèrent là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et à se sourire bêtement sans qu'un mot ne sorte de leur bouche.

-Ça… ça te va si je te donne rendez-vous ici à vingt heures, ce soir ? demanda Vladimir.

-Oui bien sûr. C'est parfait, répondit Hermione avec un large sourire.

-Très bien.

-Staunton.

Vladimir se retourna pour voir Drago qui le dévisageait. Les deux hommes faisaient sensiblement la même taille. L'espace d'un instant, Hermione se crut dans une basse-cour prête à assister à un combat de coq.

-Malefoy, répondit simplement Vladimir.

-Granger, viens un moment. Il faut que je te parle, dit Drago toujours en dévisageant Vladimir.

-Ça ne peut pas attendre ? demanda-t-elle. Harry et Ron ne vont pas tarder.

-Ce sont eux qui vont attendre. Viens.

Drago prit Hermione par le poignet alors qu'elle faisait un dernier signe de la main à Vladimir, qui le lui rendit. Drago emmena Hermione dans un couloir désert.

-C'est une blague ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je parle de toi s'apprêtant à sortir avec Staunton.

-Non pourquoi ? Il est très gentil et plutôt pas mal, répondit Hermione en jetant un oei derrière Drago.

-Pas mal ?! répéta Drago presque ahuri en se remettant devant elle. Pathétique, oui !

-On serait jaloux, Malefoy ? dit Hermione avec un léger sourire.

-Moi, jaloux ? Tu es folle ! s'indigna Drago. Je peux avoir qui je veux, quand je veux. Et d'ailleurs…

Drago s'approcha dangereusement d'Hermione et plaça ses mains autour de sa taille. Comme à son habitude, Hermione se laissa faire.

-Je sais que je peux t'avoir quand je veux. Ici et maintenant par exemple.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en entendant ça, ce qui déstabilisa légèrement Drago.

-Ne sois pas si naïf Malefoy. Je ne suis pas comme toutes ces filles et tu le sais. Alors certes tu me veux quasiment à chaque fois que tu me voies, mais sache-le, tu ne peux m'avoir uniquement lorsque je le souhaite et là… je n'ai pas envie.

Hermione le repoussa avec un léger sourire. Le même qu'esquissait Drago.

-Soit Granger, lui chuchota-t-il. Alyssa !

-Oui ? dit cette dernière qui venait juste d'apparaître.

-On déjeune ensemble ? demanda Drago.

Alyssa regarda Drago puis Hermione qui se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire du ridicule de la situation.

-Bien sûr, répondit Alyssa. On y va ?

-Avec grand plaisir, répliqua Drago.

Il s'éloigna d'Hermione, rejoignit Alyssa et en profita pour placer sa main au niveau de ses reins. Il jeta un petit regard à Hermione qui mima un « pathétique » du bout des lèvres alors qu'il lui faisait un clin d'œil. Il était vraiment irrécupérable. Elle retourna vers l'atrium où étaient enfin Ron et Harry.

-Malefoy a remis le couvert avec ta collègue ? demanda Ron.

-Sans doute, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. De toute façon Alyssa sait très bien à quoi s'attendre. On y va ?

-Ouais. Vous voulez manger où ? demanda Harry.

-Où tu veux, dit Ron. J'ai une faim de loup !

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Ron avait toujours une faim de loup. Ils se demandèrent toujours pourquoi un homme tel que lui, aimant tant la nourriture, ne se mettait pas aux fourneaux une bonne fois pour toute.

-J'ai envie de pizza…, commença Hermione.

-De la pizzeria d'Angelo, finit Harry en souriant.

-Oui ! sautilla Hermione.

-Attendez, c'est où ça ? demanda Ron qui ne comprenait rien.

-Là où tu ne vas jamais manger. Chez les moldus, répondit Hermione.

-Ouais, et bien arrêtez ! Je me sens exclu quand vous faites vos escapades culinaires chez les moldus, bouda Ron.

-La prochaine fois tu viendras avec nous, c'est promis, lui dit Harry en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux.

-Et pourquoi on n'irait pas tout de suite, hein ? demanda Ron. Comme ça, je ne vous bassinerais plus avec ça.

-Ok, on y va, dit Hermione.

Le trio sortit bras-dessus, bras-dessous du Ministère.

**000**

Le soir venu, Hermione tenta de se préparer pour son rencard avec Vladimir Staunton. Elle quitta la salle de bain et se mit face à Théo qui était en pleine écriture. Il leva les yeux de son parchemin et la regarda au-dessus de ses lunettes. Elle était en peignoir de bain.

-Woaw ! Ce que tu es canon ! Il n'y a pas à dire. Vladimir sera subjugué par ta robe… et ta coiffure.

-Ah ah ! Très drôle.

Hermione soupira et s'assit sur le canapé. Voyant l'angoisse traversée son regard, Théo posa sa paire de lunettes et se tourna vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Et si je ne lui plaisais pas ? Et s'il me trouvait moche ?

-Ne sois pas ridicule, Hermione. Un homme qui te trouve jolie au premier regard, te trouvera belle au second.

Hermione sourit à cette phrase.

-Par contre il peut te trouver stupide.

-Eh ! fit-elle en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Ça veut dire que je suis stupide ?

-D'angoisser pour rien ? Oui. Allez, va te pomponner.

-Ça ne te dérange pas que je te laisse ?

-Hermione je suis un grand garçon. Et puis je m'occupe comme tu le voies.

Théo montra son parchemin noircit d'encre. Il avait suivit le conseil d'Hermione en couchant sur papier toute sa souffrance et il devait admettre que ça l'aidait beaucoup depuis deux semaines.

-Tu me le feras lire quand tu auras fini ? demanda Hermione.

-Ça reste à voir. Allez va te préparer.

Hermione retourna dans sa chambre un peu plus décontractée et s'habilla. Hermione voulait paraître plutôt sobre pour un premier rendez-vous. Elle avait donc opté pour une robe noire rehaussée une ceinture mauve à la taille. Elle avait réussi à discipliner un minimum ses cheveux et avait choisi un maquillage très naturel comme à son habitude. Ce n'était pas la peine de se farder comme une voiture volée pour un premier rendez-vous.

Hermione arriva dans l'atrium avec quinze minutes de retard. C'était le quart d'heure requis pour un premier rendez-vous selon Pansy. Sauf que pour elle, le retard était quelque chose de chronique ce qui rendait Harry complètement fou.

Vladimir était déjà là et lui sourit en la voyant s'avancer vers lui.

-Je suis désolée pour le retard, lui dit-elle immédiatement avec un large sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tu es ravissante.

-Merci.

Ils quittèrent enfin le Ministère.

**000**

* * *

Alors, alors? Ca vous a plu?

Voici l'introduction de deux nouveaux personnages **Vladimir Staunton** et cette **fameuse Alyssa** On revoit notre petit **trio **pendant quelques instants. **Drago **qui ne se veut pas jaloux soi-disant. **Théo** qui tente de réconforter sa colocataire préférée face au stress qu'elle ressent de sortir avec un homme. Sortie qui sera dans le prochain chapitre.

A samedi prochain !

**Gouline971**


	4. Dans la table de chevet

**Hello tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous allez bien !

Pour ma part, j'ai eu la chance d'assister à** l'avant-première** de _**« Horns »**_ le dernier film de **Daniel Radcliffe,** réalisé par **Alexandre Aja.**

**Qu'est-ce qu'il était classe notre Dan** ! Tout de gris vêtu comme pour l'avant-première de _« __**The Woman in Black ». **_Le froid glacial de Février en moins. Merci Merlin !

J'avoue ne pas avoir fait partie de la foule en délire qui scandait son nom pour avoir un autographe. Je me suis vite faufilée dans la salle de cinéma avec une amie. La foule stagnante n'est pas vraiment mon truc pour tout dire. Ca me file rapidement des angoisses. Je ne dis pas que je n'aimerais pas un jour avoir un autographe de lui ou une photo (de près) mais il faudrait pour ça que je prenne sur moi pour la prochaine avant-première qu'il fera en France. Dans deux ans peut-être ? Ca semble être son rythme de croisière… En même temps je le vois en vrai une fois par an depuis 2012 alors pourquoi pas l'an prochain ? ;)

Le seul défaut que je ferai et qui pour moi est loin d'être négligeable, est **le choix stupide** de deux personnes, que je qualifierai **de gros blaireaux** (pardon aux Poufsouffle) – venant tout droit de chez **NRJ12** et accessoirement de **Secret Story** paraît-il. Ces deux-là étaient présents pour interviewer Dan et Alexandre Aja (je vous passerai les questions stupides posées aux fans) et devaient aussi faire office de traducteurs. **L'ironie du sort** est qu'ils avaient un certain souci à comprendre ce que racontait Daniel – contrairement aux gens présents dans la salle. Ils ont donc fini par se faire huer par les spectateurs à cause de ça (j'ai immortalisé le tout sur une petite vidéo). D'ailleurs, Dan semblait ne pas comprendre pourquoi la salle se mettait à huer sur le moment. Le pauvre… J'avais fait un petit montage vidéo où acteur et réalisateur expliquaient pourquoi ils avaient aimé tourner ce film, mais la qualité de l'image est un peu gâchée même lorsqu'on poste une vidéo de deux petites minutes sur les réseaux sociaux. Vive la HD...

Enfin bref.

Sinon, le film était plus que génial alors je vous conseille de **filer dans les salles obscures dès le 1e Octobre !** Et lisez le livre d'ici-là si vous en avez le courage. Il vaut franchement le coup.

Bon, maintenant que j'ai bien raconté ma petite vie, place à la suite de la fiction !

**Bonne Lecture !**

_**Guest **_**: **Merci pour la review !

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Dans la table de chevet**_

Garry Zabini était un adorable petit bébé de quatre mois qui normalement aurait déjà dû être en train de dormir paisiblement dans son berceau. Mais c'était sans compter sur « le squatteur nocturne » plus communément appelé Drago Malefoy qui avait débarqué chez son meilleur ami et qui, maintenant ne pouvait s'empêcher de promener son filleul un peu partout dans la maison.

-Tu veux bien le poser deux minutes ? demanda Blaise.

-Je viens tout juste de le prendre, se défendit Drago. Et puis il est calme. Regarde, il sourit.

-Ouais… à croire qu'il a respiré le gaz hilarant de George. Tu viens mon petit cœur ?

Ginny tendit les bras pour prendre son fils. Celui-ci commença à râler.

-Là, tu vois ! Il veut rester avec son parrain ! dit Drago en le reprenant dans ses bras.

-Pour l'instant, reprit Blaise. Mais c'est dans les bras de qui, que monsieur va pleurer pour aller dormir ?

-Dans les miens, soupira Ginny en allant ouvrir à la personne qui n'arrêtait pas tambouriner à la porte.

-Ben alors ? Vous dormez ? demanda Pansy en entrant comme une tornade.

-Sans doute lorsqu'on aura viré le parasite de notre maison, répondit Blaise avant de recevoir un regard noir de la part de Drago.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le parasite ?

Blaise n'y prêta pas attention. C'était toujours la même chose de toute manière. Lorsque Drago se sentait un peu seul (entendre par là qu'il n'avait pas de quelconque rendez-vous avec la gente féminine) et qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de voir Hermione, il atterrissait chez Blaise et Ginny, dinaient avec eux, faisait rire leur petit bébé et rentrait chez-lui ou dormait dans le canapé du salon, les soirs où il buvait plus que de raison. Blaise disait souvent que son meilleur ami était un parasite, Ginny s'amusait à dire que c'était son deuxième enfant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là, Pansy ? Et où est Harry ? demanda Ginny.

-Harry est resté au boulot pour la nuit. Il dit que pour un mariage somptueux, il faut beaucoup d'argent. Le pauvre n'a pas encore compris qu'il allait épouser une fille immensément riche. Enfin, mes parents sont riches. Bref, si je suis là c'est parce que j'ai reçu une lettre de Théo. Hermione est actuellement en train de dîner avec le plus canon des Aurors !

-Mais tu ne viens pas de dire que Potter travaillait ce soir ? se moqua Blaise.

Pansy lui lança un regard foudroyant.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression que je suis un peu sur les nerfs avec les préparatifs du mariage ? Il faut en plus que tu sortes ce genre de blague complètement débile !

-Eh, tout doux Pansy. Potter sait parfaitement ce qui lui en coûterait de faire mumuse ailleurs.

-Parfaitement !

Pansy piqua le verre de Drago qui était sur la table basse et le vida cul-sec.

-Il faut absolument que Potter te tienne, dit-il.

-Alors c'est vrai ? poursuivit Ginny. Elle est enfin en tête à tête avec Vladimir Staunton ?

-Oh que oui, gloussa Pansy.

Drago grogna malgré lui. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce que les femmes pouvaient trouver à cet homme. Il était tellement banal, insipide, sans intérêt. Non, vraiment pas le genre à intéresser Hermione selon lui. Alors que lui en revanche…

-J'espère qu'elle couchera avec lui, ce soir, dit Pansy dans un éclat de rire.

-Je te demande pardon ! s'emporta Drago malgré-lui. Tu n'es pas sérieuse quand tu dis ça ?

-Bien sûr que si. Ca fait deux ans qu'elle est célibataire, elle peut bien se le permettre. Une partie de jambe en l'air lui fera sûrement du bien.

Ça je veux bien le croire…, pensa Drago.

-Elle ne le fera pas, affirma-t-il.

-Et pourrait-on savoir ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Blaise qui avait hâte d'entendre la réponse.

-Un, parce que Granger veut mieux que ça. Elle n'est certainement pas du genre à coucher avec le premier qui croise sa route après avoir bu la moitié d'une bouteille de whisky, répondit Drago en regardant Pansy qui lui tira la langue, se rappelant parfaitement que c'était de cette manière que sa relation avec Harry avait commencé. Deux, ça n'ira jamais plus loin que ce diner parce que trois, Staunton n'est pas fait pour elle.

-Parce que toi tu sais quel genre de mec est fait pour Hermione, peut-être ? poursuivit Ginny.

-En tout cas pas Staunton.

Pansy, Ginny et Blaise échangèrent un regard entendu que Drago n'apprécia absolument pas. Ils savaient très bien ce qu'ils pensaient et ils avaient tort. Sur toute la ligne.

-Allez vous faire voir, dit-il exaspéré en rendant Garry à sa mère.

Il quitta la maison et décida de changer ses plans. Il ne rentrerait pas chez-lui. En tout cas pas tout de suite.

**000**

Hermione se trouvait dans un bon petit bistrot de Londres moldus en tête à tête avec Vladimir. Même si elle avait un peu stressée dans les débuts, elle se sentait à présent beaucoup plus à son aise. Sa peur du premier rendez-vous s'était totalement envolée lorsqu'elle avait remarqué qu'ils avaient quelques points en communs. Ils étaient tous les deux major de leur promotion, ils étaient tous les deux des nés-moldus et ils avaient fatalement une aversion pour la soumission des êtres dits inférieurs à la race humaine et particulièrement aux sorciers. Hermione avait bien cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter quand elle l'avait découvert. Voilà enfin quelqu'un qui comprenait son engagement envers les elfes de maison! Même Ginny avait toujours du mal à comprendre ça.

-Tu ne te moques pas de moi ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

-Non. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'avait plu chez-toi, bien avant que je te connaisse.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai entendu Harry et Ron te charrier à propos de ça et ils ont été étonnés que je prenne ta défense alors que je ne t'avais jamais vu.

-Oh, merci, c'est gentil, répondit Hermione tout en rougissant. Ca fait dix ans qu'on me dit que c'est un combat perdu d'avance. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir et tu crois en moi. Vraiment.

-Un point pour moi ? demanda Vladimir.

-On peut dire ça, oui.

Vladimir eut un large sourire qui intimida Hermione. Qu'elle aurait été folle d'annuler ce dîner, se dit-elle. Elle, qui n'était pas sortie avec un homme depuis des lustres, se rendit compte que c'était ça dont elle avait besoin pour décompresser.

-Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, commença Vladimir. Ca faisait un long moment que je voulais t'inviter, mais je n'arrivais pas à me lancer.

-Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione surprise.

-Tu vas trouver ça ridicule, mais disons que j'étais légèrement intimidé par ton entourage disons… masculin.

-Mon entourage masculin ? répéta Hermione sans comprendre.

-Oui. Entre Harry et Ron qui semblent te surprotéger et Malefoy qui n'est jamais loin, j'ai vite compris qu'ils y avaient quelques barrières à franchir avant de pouvoir te parler tranquillement. Rien que ce midi Malefoy a débarqué de nulle part pour pouvoir te parler.

Maudit sois-tu Malefoy, pensa Hermione.

-Il faut savoir que j'adore mes amis, répondit Hermione. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans eux. Mais je ne suis pas le genre de personne à me reposer sur eux parce que certains sont des hommes. Il est vrai que lorsque Harry et Ron vont découvrir que nous avons dîné ensemble, ils vont te sortir la carte du grand frère protecteur, mais il ne faut pas y prêter attention.

-Vraiment ?

-Disons qu'ils peuvent être violents lorsqu'on me fait du mal c'est vrai, mais ils sont juste prévenants. C'est tout.

-Et Malefoy ?

-Ce n'est pas important, dit Hermione en balayant la conversation d'un geste de la main. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de parler de celui-là.

Lorsque le dîner se termina, Vladimir proposa à Hermione de la raccompagner chez-elle, ce qu'elle accepta volontiers. Ils se promenèrent quelques instants dans la partie moldue de Londres avant de transplaner jusque devant l'immeuble d'Hermione.

-J'ai vraiment passé une très bonne soirée, dit-elle.

-Moi aussi, admit Vladimir. Je suis heureux de m'être lancé et de t'avoir invité.

-Peut-être me proposeras-tu un second dîner ? demanda Hermione l'air de rien.

-J'y compte bien.

Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa la joue de Vladimir.

-Peut-être à demain, lui dit-elle avant d'entrer dans son immeuble. Vladimir attendit de ne plus la voir dans les escaliers pour transplaner et rentrer chez-lui.

Il faisait nuit noire dans son appartement ce qui signifiait que Théo dormait déjà. Tant pis, Hermione entra dans sa chambre et secoua un peu son épaule.

-Théo… Théo !

-Hum… quoi ? marmonna-t-il.

-Il est génial ! chuchota Hermione. Il est parfait !

-Je dors Hermione, répondit Théo sans ouvrir l'œil.

-Mais il est super !

-Il le sera encore demain. Laisse-moi dormir.

Hermione bouda un peu et alla dans sa chambre. Elle fut tellement contente de cette soirée qu'elle ne réussit pas à s'endormir avant deux heures du matin. Elle avait hâte d'en parler aux filles. Etant encore la seule célibataire du groupe, elle allait pouvoir dépeindre un beau portrait de Vladimir Staunton. Et ce fut en pensant à lui qu'Hermione finit par fermer les yeux pour rêver d'un second rendez-vous.

**000**

-Ce n'est pas tout mais il faut que j'y aille.

Drago se leva du lit d'Alyssa et commença à s'habiller. Alyssa se redressa et la regarda toujours avec gourmandise.

-Il est deux heures du matin. Tu devrais rester, lui proposa-t-elle.

-J'ai une règle : Ne jamais rester pour le petit-déjeuner.

-C'est une règle stupide.

-Tu crois ça ?

-Oui.

Alyssa sortit de son lit, entourée d'un drap blanc alors que Drago boutonnait sa chemise. Elle tentait de le faire changer d'avis, mais Drago resta impassible. Il avait des règles et il comptait bien les respecter.

-La dernière fois que j'ai fait le malheur de rester chez une femme, il m'a fallu pas mal de temps pour lui faire comprendre que nous n'étions pas un couple. Alors je ne prends plus de risque.

-Sauf que moi, je sais très bien que nous ne sommes pas en couple.

-Argument irrecevable, répondit Drago en prenant sa veste. Il était maintenant prêt à quitter l'appartement pour rentrer chez-lui.

-Je connais ta réputation au Ministère. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te changer. Mais je sais que tu vas revenir vers moi et ce qui sera extraordinaire, c'est que je n'aurai pas à bouger le petit doigt.

L'effet voulu se produisit, Drago se retourna vers Alyssa et la regarda avec un air légèrement dédaigneux.

-Tu es bien sûre de toi, lui dit-il.

-Je suis logique tout simplement. Selon Hermione tu ne couches jamais avec la même fille deux fois de suite. Les femmes parlent, tu sais et j'ai découvert que depuis moi, il y a eu… moi. Donc si tu as couché deux fois de suite avec moi, ça signifie que je te plais au moins un peu. Du moins plus que tu pourrais l'admettre.

Face à ce raisonnement digne d'Hermione, Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire. Pas parce que ça tenait la route, mais justement parce qu'Alyssa faisait fausse route. Mais ça, il se garderait bien de lui dire.

-Je ne couche pas qu'avec les filles du Ministère, tu sais.

-Sans doute. Mais je ne connais pas les autres et surtout je m'en fiche. Mais je suis sûre que tu reviendras vers moi. Tu vas avoir beaucoup de mal à te passer de ça.

Alyssa chaloupa vers Drago et l'embrassa langoureusement. Drago devait bien admettre qu'Alyssa Horowitz savait embrasser un homme à en lui faire perdre ses moyens. Mais il ne ferait pas parti de ces hommes. Il savait garder le contrôle de lui-même et elle allait bientôt le découvrir.

-Va t'en, Don Juan.

Alyssa le poussa elle-même vers la sortie. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que Drago était hors de l'immeuble, elle se mit à sauter de joie dans tout l'appartement, comme une petite adolescente de quinze ans. Elle avait réussi, elle le savait. Elle avait mis Drago Malefoy l'Indomptable dans ses filets. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Elle avait hâte de raconter ça à Hermione. Elle était la seule qui ne serait pas jalouse, mais heureuse pour elle, bien qu'elle la mettrait en garde. Mais Drago Malefoy serait à elle, Alyssa Horowitz.

**000**

Drago était très vite rentré chez lui. Il s'affala immédiatement dans son canapé en se remémorant cette journée. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé remettre le couvert avec Alyssa en se levant ce matin-là. Son cas avait été plié pour lui. C'était du passé. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu Hermione discuter avec Vladimir Staunton et qu'elle l'avait repoussé par la suite quand il s'était approché d'elle, il s'était senti légèrement vexé. Il connaissait les rumeurs qui circulaient au Ministère concernant Vladimir et il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Hermione tomberait aussi facilement dans le panneau. Le plus bel homme du Ministère. Et puis quoi encore !

Mais il était confiant. Il savait que ça ne durerait pas entre eux deux. Impossible. Staunton était trop calme, trop passif (comble pour un Auror) alors qu'Hermione avait un tempérament que Drago qualifierait de feu.

Drago tourna la tête et regarda le dessus de sa cheminée. Il y a quelques années de ça il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir autant de photo sur le dessus de sa cheminée. Il avait bien sûr un portait de ses parents et de ses amis d'enfance, mais aussi des Gryffondor. Il se souvint comment ces photos d'Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et même Neville avaient atterri chez-lui. Il venait à peine de s'installer qu'Hermione avait débarqué chez-lui avec ces photos…

.

-_Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches, Granger ? demanda Drago._

_-Je décore ta maison, répondit Hermione comme si c'était évident._

_-Avec des photos des Gryffondor ? J'appelle ça une invasion !_

_-Oh arrête. Nous sommes amis maintenant. Tu peux bien avoir des photos de nous, non ?_

_-Parce que nous sommes amis ? s'étonna Drago._

_-Nous ne le sommes pas ? retourna Hermione en le regardant._

_Drago ne répondit pas et la regarda poser des photos un peu partout dans le salon._

_-Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'avoir Potter et Weasley dans mon salon._

_-Ça te paraîtra bientôt normal._

_Hermione se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago et posa sa propre photo sur la table de chevet._

_-T'es gonflée, Granger ! dit-il en voyant ça. On pourrait croire que tu es ma petite-amie avec cette photo posée là._

_-Oh, ne t'emballe pas, Malefoy. C'est simplement pour te faire comprendre que cette photo est la seule chose que tu auras de moi cette chambre. Bon je te laisse. A plus tard. _

_Hermione voulut sortir de la chambre mais Drago bloqua le passage._

_-Tu es dans ma chambre là, tu le sais non ?_

_-Oui, affirma Hermione. Et je vais sortir._

_Hermione le poussa un peu pour sortir, mais Drago la retint pour l'embrasser._

.

Hermione ne l'avait pas repoussé. Ca avait été le premier baiser d'une longue série et de ce qu'ils appelaient entre eux, un flirt sans conséquence…

Drago qui avait troqué son canapé pour son lit sourit en repensant à ce baiser qui datait déjà de plusieurs mois. Il tourna la tête pour voir la table de chevet déserte. Il ouvrit le tiroir et regarda la photo d'Hermione caché sous quelques livres avant de la refermer quelques secondes plus tard.

**000**

* * *

Voilà la fin du quatrième chapitre !

Voyez ce que fait **Drago** lorsqu'il est « un peu » jaloux. Il file chez **Alyssa** et finit sa nuit en pensant à **Hermione**. Classe, n'est-ce pas ?

**Pansy,** le retour ! **Garry **fait une petite apparition dans les bras de son parrain.

Que pensez-vous de la petite angoisse de **Vladimir** concernant l'entourage d'Hermione ?

Je vous dis à samedi prochain !

**Gouline971**


	5. Partie Remise

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Je vous souhaite un très bon weekend à tous ! Pas de blablatage aujourd'hui, je vous laisse lire le chapitre qui suit !

**Bonne Lecture !**

_**Guest : **_Il y aura entre 35 et 40 chapitres. Merci pour la review !

_**Sam : **_Je poste un chapitre tous les samedis. Je préviens toujours lorsque je ne peux pas le faire et en général, j'avance la publication d'une journée dans ce genre de situation. Merci pour la review !

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Partie remise**_

-Tu ne trouves pas que c'est encore un peu tôt pour retoucher les robes de demoiselles d'honneur ? demanda Lavande à Pansy.

-Tôt ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Plus vite on fera ça et moins de stress j'aurai, répondit cette dernière.

-Oui mais… notre corps peut changer d'ici là.

Pansy regarda Lavande d'un œil noir et s'approcha dangereusement d'elle.

-T'es enceinte ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non mais…

-Alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que ton corps change. Tu as intérêt à avoir une alimentation saine d'ici le mois de Juin. Vous avez d'ailleurs toutes intérêt d'avoir une alimentation saine d'ici le mariage. Toi aussi !

Pansy désigna du doigt Harry qui venait de faire une apparition dans le salon.

–Et si c'était toi qui tombais enceinte pendant les préparatifs du mariage, lui dit-il.

-Harry, mon chéri tu sais que je t'aime. Mais sors encore une bêtise de ce genre et je me marierai avec moi-même !

-Tu entends ça ? Tatie Pansy est méchante avec moi, dit Harry à Garry qui était dans ses bras.

Pansy le fusilla du regard alors que Garry lui offrait un sourire sans dent.

-Je croyais que tu voulais des enfants ? demanda Ginny.

-Et j'en veux. Mais après le mariage. Tu entends Harry ! Je compte balancer la potion contraceptive à la nuit de noce !

-C'est bon à savoir, dit-il. Vous comptez revenir à quelle heure ?

-On va te la ramener intacte ta future femme, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Hermione.

Ginny récupéra son fils des bras d'Harry et partit en vadrouille avec Pansy, Hermione et Lavande. Elles se rendirent dans une boutique de robe de mariée et de demoiselles d'honneur de « haute-couture » que Mrs Parkinson avait conseillé. Partie dans le sud de la France avec son mari, elle ne pouvait pas assister aux essayages. Pansy avait tiqué mais n'avait pas fait de scandale à propos de l'absence de sa mère. Elle avait par contre catégoriquement refusé que Molly y mette son grain de sel. Harry n'était pas son fils !

Pansy savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait pour elle et pour ses amies. Leurs robes à elles cinq seraient somptueuses bien que la sienne serait plus que sublime.

-Trêve de plaisanterie, s'exclama Pansy. Il va falloir que tu nous parles de Vladimir, Hermione.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir en baissant la tête. Ça faisait déjà trois semaines qu'elle voyait Vladimir. Bien qu'il n'y avait eut que des baisers d'échangés entre eux, Hermione ne s'était pas encore sentie capable d'aller plus loin.

-Il est merveilleux, répondit Hermione. Il est drôle, il a de la conversation, il est gentil et il est beau !

-Est-ce que c'est un bon amant ? Tu ne nous en as toujours pas parlé. Je veux dire, d'habitude on n'attend pas trois semaines avant de décrire nos ébats entre fille !

Il fallait évidemment que Pansy mette les pieds dans le plat. Hermione baissa de nouveau la tête et plongea son regard dans sa biereubeurre.

-Attends, tu n'as toujours pas couché avec lui ? demanda Ginny.

-Et bien…

-Une petite question Hermione, intervint Pansy. Tu attends quoi, là ?

-D'être prête.

-D'être prête ? Oh je t'en prie Hermione, avec un mec comme Vladimir on est forcément prête. Tu vois, si j'avais été à ta place…

Pansy s'interrompit immédiatement en voyant le regard de ses amies.

-J'aime Harry du plus profond de mon cœur, de mon être et de mon âme ! Mais avouez que Vladimir Staunton est canon.

-Oui, c'est vrai, approuva Lavande.

-Je suis d'accord, renchérit Ginny.

-Vous ne m'aidez pas là, se plaignit Hermione.

-La prochaine fois que tu le voies, tu couches avec lui. C'est quand d'ailleurs ? demanda Ginny.

-C'est ce soir…

-L'addition s'il vous plait ! demanda Pansy en levant le bras.

-Quoi ? Mais on n'a même pas fini ! dit Lavande.

-Pas le temps, répondit Pansy. Hermione a besoin d'un ravalement de façade.

-Eh ! se vexa Hermione.

Et voilà comment une simple journée consacrée à la robe de la mariée se transforma en virée shopping pour qu'Hermione puisse être présentable pour son second rendez-vous avec Vladimir, qui devrait se transformer en nuit torride selon Ginny.

-Merci de me mettre la pression, lui dit Hermione.

-Il n'y a aucune pression à avoir. Tu es belle, intelligente et célibataire depuis plus de deux ans.

-Et si j'avais oublié comment faire ?

-Comment ça, oublier comment faire ? répéta Pansy abasourdie. Oh Hermione je t'en prie, c'est comme le balai. Il suffit de te remettre en selle pour que tous tes reflexes reviennent.

-Merci Pansy mais je ne parlais pas de ça. Je parlais de la relation, de l'histoire d'amour. Vladimir me plait beaucoup mais la vision d'une vraie relation entre lui et moi me fait un peu peur. Je ne dis pas que je ne veux pas que ça se fasse, c'est juste que… Je le trouve adorable, vous comprenez. Tellement gentil que je n'ai pas envie de faire d'erreur. La dernière fois que je suis sortie avec un homme, il m'a trompé et ça a brise le peu de confiance que j'avais en moi.

-Hermione tais-toi, tu parles trop et tu racontes plein de bêtises, l'interrompit Pansy. Tu vas sortir avec Vladimir et coucher avec lui. Si tu as un orgasme, tu recommenceras et si tu n'en as pas, tu recommenceras quand même. Je veux que tu aies la mine d'une femme qui a grimpé au rideau toute la nuit demain matin. Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses tout de suite à une hypothétique histoire d'amour ? Pense d'abord à toi, ton corps et tes besoins. L'histoire d'amour et les sentiments viendront plus tard. Tu crois que ça s'est passé comme entre Harry et moi ? Tu crois qu'on s'aimait dans les débuts ? Non, on avait juste besoin de nous soulager et c'est ce qu'on a fait. Les sentiments sont venus bien plus tard.

-Après la cinquième rupture, dit Ginny en comptant sur ces doigts.

-Ce qu'elle m'a fait mal cette rupture-là, admit Pansy. J'ai bien cru que j'allais le perdre.

-On était là Pansy, souviens-toi, lui dit Lavande. C'est sur nous que tu passais tes nerfs.

Ginny et Hermione grimacèrent en se rappelant cette période. Harry et Pansy étaient dans cette drôle de relation que Pansy aimait qualifier de non-exclusive - alors qu'ils ne voyaient personne d'autre - depuis déjà deux bonnes années, lorsqu'une énième dispute avait éclaté entre eux. Harry avait proposé à Pansy de vivre avec lui, ce à quoi Pansy avait répondu par un grand éclat de rire moqueur en disant qu'elle ne vivrait jamais avec un être aussi dénué d'intérêt que lui, qu'elle valait mieux que de vivre avec lui, qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, qu'il ne lui servait qu'à passer du bon temps et qu'il était temps qu'Harry grandisse un peu et arrête de se voiler la fasse sur une possibilité d'histoire d'amour entre eux. Hormis le fait que cette réplique avait profondément blessé Harry, un véritable clivage s'était produit dans la petite bande. Pansy qui croyait que la pilule passerait et qu'elle pourrait revenir la bouche en cœur auprès d'Harry dès le lendemain, s'était littéralement heurtée à un mur. Harry ne lui avait pas adressé la parole pendant des mois. Il lui avait donc fallu un très grand travail sur son caractère, des disputes avec ses amies et des crises de larmes pour se rendre compte qu'elle aimait Harry et qu'elle ferait tout, quitte à ramper pour se faire pardonner de ses bêtises. Car comme lui avait un jour dit Ginny, dans sa relation avec Harry, le problème venait pas de lui mais bien d'elle et que finalement elle avait de la chance qu'il soit amoureux d'elle parce qu'Harry méritait beaucoup mieux.

-Je me suis promis que c'était la dernière fois que je suppliais un homme, dit Pansy en frissonnant

-Tu as de la chance, lui dit Hermione. Tu vas l'épouser. Tu sais, avec tout ce qui s'est passé j'en suis encore à me demander comment nous sommes devenues amies.

-Je pense que tout a commencé lorsqu'Harry et Ginny se sont séparés.

-Ravie de t'avoir rendu service, dit-elle à Pansy.

**000**

Hermione avait encore une fois failli annuler la soirée. Elle avait été prise de violentes migraines et de maux d'estomac à peu près deux heures avant son rendez-vous. Ça lui avait même valu un passage aux toilettes pour vomir. Elle avait demandé à Théo d'écrire une lettre à Vladimir pour annuler son dîner, se trouvant dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit, mais après un remède de cheval que lui avait donné Pansy, Hermione s'était sentie beaucoup mieux et était finalement sortie.

Vladimir l'avait emmené dans un autre restaurant, plus chic cette fois, mais toujours dans la partie moldue de Londres. Vladimir avait avoué que la cuisine des sorciers laissait parfois à désirer.

-Ça c'est parce que tu n'as pas goûté les plats de Molly Weasley, lui avait dit Hermione.

Le dîner s'était encore une fois très bien passé même si Hermione avait été incapable de manger le fondant au chocolat qu'elle avait commandé. L'odeur du dessert lui était soudainement devenue insupportable.

-Tu veux monter ? lui proposa Hermione une fois devant son appartement.

-Tu veux que je monte ? demanda Vladimir pour être sûr.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa langoureusement mettant ses bras autour de son cou et se collant un peu plus à lui. Vladimir se colla contre elle, plaçant ses bras autour de sa taille pour la soulever un peu.

-Alors ? Tu montes ? redemanda Hermione.

-Quel étage ?

Hermione l'emmena à son appartement le sourire aux lèvres ? Ils foncèrent dans sa chambre et Hermione s'empressa de déboutonner sa chemise. Cette nuit serait une grande nuit qui ferait pâlir d'envie les femmes célibataires du Ministère. Bien qu'elle fût contente d'être dans les bras de Vladimir, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de faire de légères comparaisons avec Drago. Quasiment la même corpulence, le regard presque identique même si le regard de l'un reflétait la douceur et l'autre était la métaphore de la fusion. Ils embrassaient tous les deux très bien et ce n'était pas les seuls points communs. Ils avaient également le même parfum. Cette odeur de musc boisée qui habituellement chatouillait les narines d'Hermione mais qui cette odeur lui retournait l'estomac.

Alors que Vladimir faisait glisser sa robe le long de son corps, Hermione eut un léger mouvement de recul.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda Vladimir inquiet.

-Oui… oui, bien sûr.

Hermione allait l'embrasser de nouveau mais l'odeur fut vraiment de moins en moins respirable et l'envie de vomir de plus en plus présente. Hermione quitta donc la chambre en courant pour se rendre dans les toilettes. Inquiet, Vladimir la suivit tout en remettant sa chemise.

-Hermione !

Il s'arrêta immédiatement en voyant Théo sortir de sa propre chambre pour se rendre aussi aux toilettes. Il se sentit soudainement agressé par la lumière.

-Tout va bien Hermione ? demanda Théo.

-Oui… non…, répondit-elle en se remettant à vomir.

-Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ? se permit de demander Vladimir.

-Oh ! Bonsoir. Je suis Théodore Nott, colocataire et ami d'Hermione. Tu es Vladimir Staunton, c'est ça ? Ravi de pouvoir mettre un nom sur un visage.

Vladimir serra la main que lui tendait Théo alors qu'Hermione continuait de vomir.

-Tu es gay ? demanda Vladimir.

-Non, répondit Théo en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ok, dit-il en ayant un léger mouvement de recul.

-Oh, je vois. Tu ne lui as pas dit que j'étais ton coloc, Hermione ?

-Je suis en train de vomir mes trippes-là ! Sortez, je vous en…

Mais Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase et continua de vomir tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Elle revint dans le salon peu après. Théo et Vladimir discutaient.

-Tu vas mieux ? lui demanda Théo.

Hermione acquiesça et s'assit également dans le canapé.

-Bon, je vous laisse. Je retourne dans les bras de Morphée. Et toi, fais-toi porter pâle pour les jours à venir. Vladimir, à un de ces quatre.

-Salut.

Théo retourna dans sa chambre. Il y eut un silence pesant entre Vladimir et Hermione.

-Je suis désolée pour… ça, dit-elle. Ce n'était pas très glamour, ni sexy.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Hermione. Ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire fuir. Tu es malade et ton colocataire a raison. Tu dois te reposer. En revanche ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ton colocataire était un homme.

-Je n'ai pas voulu en rajouter quand tu m'as dit que mon entourage masculin t'intimidait. Mais Théo est ni plus ni moins qu'un ami. On vit ensemble depuis deux ans. Voilà. Tu sais tout.

-Promis ? demanda Vladimir.

-Promis.

A ce moment-là, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait dissimulé un petit détail qu'elle cachait depuis un certain moment à beaucoup de monde. L'affaire Drago Malefoy. Vladimir lui caressa délicatement le visage.

-Voilà une soirée gâchée, soupira-t-elle.

-Je ne dirais pas ça. Je pense plutôt qu'elle ne s'est pas finie comme on l'aurait souhaité mais ce n'est que partie remise. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, tu ne crois pas ?

Hermione acquiesça. Vladimir lui embrassa le front et décida de s'en aller. Hermione s'affala dans le canapé et ferma les yeux se rendant compte que le plafond tournait dangereusement sur lui-même.

-Il est parti ? demanda Théo qui était revenu.

-Oui.

-C'est fini ?

-Non. Enfin je ne crois pas. Mais les filles vont me tuer quand elles vont savoir que je n'ai pas franchi le cap avec Vladimir et… et… Oh non !

Hermione courut de nouveau dans les toilettes pour vomir ses trippes.

-Tu as intérêt à te reposer la semaine qui vient ! ordonna Théo.

-Promis !

**000**

* * *

Voilà, voilà !

Pas de **Drago** dans ce chapitre (sauf lorsque Hermione le compare à Vladimir…), mais un peu plus de détails sur la relation entre **Harry et Pansy** ainsi qu'une **Hermione** qui finit sa soirée au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes au lieu d'être dans les bras de **Vladimir**, qui visiblement pensait que **Théo** était gay…

Promis, Drago revient dans le prochain chapitre avec une Hermione qui aura eu chaud.

A samedi prochain.

**Gouline971**


	6. Mieux que moi ?

**Hello tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous allez bien. Pour ma part j'ai réussi à choper la crève malgré les 23°C de moyenne qu'on a pu avoir. Ca reste un véritable mystère…

Enfin bref, je reviens cette semaine avec un nouveau chapitre qui a subit plusieurs modifications ces dernières semaines. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Bonne Lecture.**

_**Pompei**_ : Tu connaîtras très bientôt la réponse.

_**Magoo **_: La réponse sera dévoilée très bientôt.

_**Nadra**_ : Réponse et réaction (ou pas) d'ici un à deux chapitres.

_**Mama**_ : A aucun moment il n'est dit qu'Hermione n'a pas le droit de coucher avec qui elle veut contrairement à Drago. Hermione et Drago sont adultes et font ce qu'ils veulent. Ils fréquentent qui ils veulent. Ca n'engage qu'eux et personne d'autre. Et surtout, ils ne sont pas ensemble. Cependant j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui t'a fait penser qu'Hermione n'avait pas le droit de sortir avec un garçon, ça m'intrigue.

_**Virginie**_ : Tu es sûre que tes suspicions sont vraiment fondées ?;) Alors non, Vladimir n'est pas jaloux de Théo. Il a simplement été surpris de voir un autre homme dans l'entourage d'Hermione ; vivant avec elle qui plus est. Il pense surtout qu'il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge (et encore, il n'a pas fait la connaissance de Blaise et de Mr Granger…) Pour mon style d'écriture, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que c'était aussi répétitif. Je vais essayer de faire attention. Mais merci de m'avoir fait la remarque et merci pour la review !

Et merci à _**Renata**_ qui a laissé ses petites reviews dans beaucoup de mes anciennes fictions et anciens OS.

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Mieux que moi ?**_

Hermione n'avait pourtant pas tenu trois jours avant de retourner travailler, malgré le fait qu'elle se soit sentie très mal, vomissant tout ce qu'elle mangeait et voyant tous les objets bouger autour d'elle. Théo avait vraiment fait en sorte qu'elle puisse se reposer un maximum. Mais entre les courriers urgents de Mrs Paulson et les courriers de ses amies qui avaient du mal à croire que rien ne s'était passé entre Vladimir et elle, Hermione avait eu l'impression d'exploser. Voilà pourquoi elle avait décidé de prendre sur elle et de retourner à son travail. Voilà pourquoi elle était dans son bureau, affalée dans son fauteuil avec la _Gazette des Sorciers_ sur la tête pour atténuer la lumière du bureau.

Elle eut l'impression d'être à côté du clocher d'une église, lorsqu'on frappa à son bureau.

-C'est qui ? demanda-t-elle légèrement énervée.

-Dis-donc, la tête que tu as Granger, dit Drago en entrant. Tout va bien ?

-A merveille, ça ne se voit pas ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ? demanda-t-elle, la _Gazette_ toujours sur sa tête.

-Du café. Tu en veux ?

Hermione enleva la _Gazette_ de ses yeux et put voir Drago avec deux thermos de café. Un pour elle et l'autre pour lui.

-Non, ça sent trop fort, dit-elle en grimaçant.

-Tant pis. Ça en fera plus pour moi.

Drago s'assit sur le bord du bureau d'Hermione et la regarda attentivement. Elle avait vraiment une mauvaise mine. Il posa sa main sur son front puis sur ses joues.

-Rentre chez-toi, lui dit-il sérieusement.

-Non, non. Ça va.

-Tu fais peur à voir.

-Tu en as d'autres des compliments de ce genre ?

-Tes cheveux sont atroces.

Drago pouffa de rire alors qu'Hermione lui donna un coup sur la cuisse.

-Tu n'as pas du boulot ? lui demanda Hermione.

-Si. Mais comme je ne t'ai pas vu pendant plusieurs jours, je voulais savoir comment s'était passé ton dernier rencard avec Staunton.

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas.

-Tu as raison, je sais. J'ai eu le récit de Théo et de Pansy. Ce qui m'a plutôt ravi. Mais je voulais savoir ce que toi tu en avais pensé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Drago posa son café sur la table et s'accroupit pour faire face à Hermione.

-Est-ce qu'il embrasse mieux que moi ?

Hermione se pencha vers Drago et lui chuchota d'une voix suave :

-Beaucoup mieux que toi.

-Oh, dit-il en se levant, dans ce cas j'ai de la chance que tu n'aies pas couchée avec. Quoi que je suis indétrônable de ce côté là.

-Pourrais-je en dire autant ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je parle d'Alyssa et toi.

Drago se remit sur la table sans comprendre.

-Tu ne m'en as peut-être pas parlé mais ça fait un mois qu'elle me bassine avec ça quasiment tous les matins. Aurais-tu décidé de te ranger un peu en couchant avec la même fille durant un mois ?

-Jamais de la vie.

Drago se leva pour quitter le bureau. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de s'étaler sur le fait qu'il brisait certaines de ses règles. Mais se sentant plus d'humeur, Hermione voulut en savoir un peu plus sur ce semblant de relation.

-Est-ce qu'elle embrasse mieux que moi ?

Drago s'arrêta dans son geste et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette question. Quand il se retourna, il vit Hermione debout, devant son bureau avec le café dans ses mains.

-Elle embrasse beaucoup mieux que toi, répondit Drago en entrant dans son jeu.

-Menteur, dit-elle simplement en perdant son sourire.

-Pourquoi je mentirai ? Vous embrassez de deux manières différentes. Ce qui est plutôt normal. Il ne faudrait pas que je me trompe de prénom au mauvais moment, parce que vos baisers sont semblables, dit Drago en faisant un clin d'œil.

-Petit salaud, va ! rétorqua Hermione outrée malgré le sourire qu'elle essayait de réprimer. Et en quoi c'est différent ?

-Pourquoi tiens-tu à savoir ? demanda Drago plus que curieux.

-Quatre semaines que tu couches avec elle. Je voudrais savoir quel est son secret.

-Son secret, commença Drago en se rapprochant de son oreille, c'est qu'elle met de la fougue là où tu es… chaste.

-Chaste ? répéta Hermione presque vexée. Je ne suis pas chaste, Malefoy ! Moi aussi je peux être fougueuse !

-Prude, dit-il simplement pour voir sa réaction.

-Alors certainement pas ! répliqua Hermione n'avait définitivement plus de nausée. Je ne suis pas prude ! Tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Je n'aurais jamais couché avec toi, si j'étais prude, comme tu dis.

-Weasley n'est pas prude et elle n'a pas couché avec moi.

-Oh je t'en prie, elle couche avec Blaise !

-Oui… dommage pour moi, soupira exagérément Drago. A plus tard Granger.

-Quoi ? Non ! On n'a pas fini cette conversation ! Je ne suis pas prude, Malefoy !

-Prouve-le.

La preuve ne se fit pas attendre puisqu'Hermione s'approcha de lui, le tira le pan de sa robe pour l'embrasser avec toute la fougue qu'elle pouvait lui transmettre si bien que Drago faillit tomber à la renverse. Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Drago. Il criait victoire. Ca faisait trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés à son goût et ça avait été la seule façon pour lui d'obtenir un baiser de sa part et quel baiser ! Leurs langues se lancèrent dans un balai sensuel faisant naître entre eux un désir plus qu'ardant qui, s'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas immédiatement, se transformerait en partie de jambe en l'air matinale.

Bon sang Hermione, il n'est que neuf heures de matin et tu en es déjà sur le point de t'envoyer en l'air avec Malefoy – dans ton propre bureau ! - alors que Vladimir te plait ! pensa-t-elle.

Hermione dut donc faire un immense effort pour repousser Drago dont le souffle était plus que court, le visage légèrement rougit et le regard très assombri.

-J'espère que tu as revu ton jugement à propos de mes baisers, dit-elle en tentant d'être la plus digne possible.

Seulement Drago ne le vit pas de cette manière. Alors qu'Hermione lui tournait le dos, Drago la souleva et posa ses fesses sur son bureau, la faisant hurler de surprise avant de s'emparer de nouveau de ses lèvres.

-Drago, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas t'en tirer comme ça, Granger ? chuhcota-t-il avant de parsemer son cou de baiser.

-Malefoy, arrête. Il est neuf heures du matin, souffla-t-elle en tentant de calmer le feu qui naissant en elle.

-Et alors ? dit Drago en déboutonnant son chemiser.

-On est au travail ! pesta Hermione.

-Je te le répète : et alors ?

Et alors ? pensa Hermione. Et alors ce n'était pas correct ! On ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'envoyer en l'air comme ça dans un bureau alors que Drago était censé être avec Alyssa et elle avec Vladimir. Oui bon, c'est vrai qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait, mais était-ce une raison pour recommencer ? Non ! C'était mal ! Très mal ! Mais tellement bon… Alors qu'Hermione était dans un dilemme intérieur, Drago lança un _Collaporta _pour fermer la porte à clé_,_ enleva sa robe de sorcier et rapprocha Hermione de lui, la forçant à sentir son érection. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas le laisser dans cet état. Non, ça ne serait pas correct, non plus. Elle devait le soulager et se soulager aussi par la même occasion.

**000**

Alyssa arriva à son travail avec la mine radieuse ! Elle avait réussi, elle le savait ! Elle avait commencé à refermer le filet autour de la proie qu'était Drago Malefoy. Il était venu la voir plusieurs soir par semaine avec de quoi grignoter afin de passer la soirée et une partie de la nuit ensemble. Alors certes, il ne restait pas jusqu'au petit matin, mais Alyssa avait remarqué que plus les semaines passaient et plus Drago restait tard jusqu'à ce matin-là où il était parti à cinq heures du matin ! Un record ! La prochaine fois, elle le savait, Drago Malefoy prendrait le petit-déjeuner avec elle ! Foi d'Alyssa Horowitz ! En attendant, il fallait qu'elle en parle à Hermione. Elle devait absolument lui confier ça. Elle posa donc ses affaires dans son bureau pour se rendre ensuite dans celui d'Hermione…

**000**

Drago s'effondra presque contre la poitrine d'Hermione qui était allongée sur la table de son bureau. Elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration en passant machinalement sa main dans les cheveux de Drago alors qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle était complètement folle. Elle était avec Vladimir ! Certes elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de coucher avec lui, mais tout de même ! Le voilà déjà cocu au bout de seulement trois semaines ! Et que dire d'Alyssa ! C'était mal, vraiment très mal. Très bon, mais très, très mal ! Si elle avait été un elfe de maison, elle se serait cognée la tête contre la porte de son bureau.

-Alors… plus de migraine ? souffla Drago alors qu'il déposait des baisers au niveau de sa clavicule.

Hermione pouffa malgré-elle. Non, elle n'avait pas eu envie de vomir ni la tête qui tournait. Rien. Drago portait pourtant le même parfum que Vladimir, mais cette odeur lui avait délicieusement chatouillé le nez au lieu de l'écoeurer. Ca avait même fait augmenter son désir pour Drago.

Arrête Hermione ! Tu es avec Vladimir ! pensa-t-elle une fois de plus.

Elle tapa légèrement l'épaule de Drago pour l'inciter à se redresser.

-Heureusement que je ne t'ai pas dit qu'elle couchait mieux que toi, plaisanta Drago.

-Tu n'es qu'un misérable petit minus ! répliqua Hermione en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. Alyssa ne couche pas mieux que moi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Ca fait quatre semaines que tu sors avec elle et tu viens de me prendre juste là (Hermione montra son bureau) en guise de bonjour !

-Le café était pour te dire bonjour, ça c'était pour te détendre avant une journée très chargée.

Hermione lui tira la langue en guise de réplique et commença à se rhabiller.

-Je ne verrai plus jamais ton bureau de la même manière, dit-il en remontant son pantalon.

-Tout comme je ne vois plus le tien de la même manière.

-On pourra recommencer quand tu veux.

-Je ne crois pas, non, répondit Hermione en mettant son soutien-gorge.

-Non ? s'étonna Drago. Et pourquoi ça ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? Ne me dis pas non, je ne te croirais pas.

-Je compte sortir sérieusement avec Vladimir, déclara-t-elle en s'attachant les cheveux.

-Pardon ? s'offusqua Drago. Tu n'es pas sérieuse quand tu dis ça ! Pas après ce qu'on vient de faire !

-Si, répondit calmement Hermione. Je l'aime bien. Il me plait et il est gentil.

-_Gentil…_, répéta Drago avec un léger dégoût. Je ne savais pas que c'était de la gentillesse que tu cherchais chez un homme. Sinon, tu serais restée avec Weasley.

-J'ai le droit de changer d'avis, non ? J'ai envie de voir où ça pourrait mener, même si on vient de coucher ensemble toi et moi, dit-elle en voyant Drago sur le point de rétorquer.

Drago ferma la bouche et fondit sur Hermione pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Hermione aurait vraiment tout donné pour le repousser immédiatement, mais en fut incapable. Toutes barrières qu'elle tentait de dresser autour d'elle cédaient les unes après les autres lorsque ses lèvres entraient en contact avec les siennes. C'était automatique. Et Drago le savait. Il n'était qu'un vil serpent ! pensa Hermione. Alors pourquoi cherchait-elle à nouveau à approfondir le baiser ?

-Vas-y, sors avec lui, chuchota-t-il. Je sais que ça ne durera pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Le simple fait que tu le trouves _gentil_. Ca ne t'a jamais suffi et ça ne te suffira jamais. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu sauras où me trouver, s'il ne te satisfait pas.

-II saura me satisfaire. Mieux que toi, provoqua Hermione.

-Répète ça pour voir, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle avec un léger sourire en coin.

-Mieux que toi, répéta-t-elle avec une légère lueur de défi dans le regard.

Je suis folle, folle, FOLLE ! pensa Hermione. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle devait le provoquer. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Drago captura ses lèvres une fois supplémentaire (il n'avait absolument pas l'intention d'aller travailler).

-Drago, il faut vraiment qu'on se mette au travail. Kingsley veut sûrement qu'on lui rende des comptes.

-Kingsley est en déplacement.

-Ce n'est pas une raison…

-Alors arrête-moi, dit Drago en levant les mains.

-Non, toi arrête-toi tout seul, répondit puérilement Hermione.

-Oh, non. Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que c'était toi qui menais la danse. Que ça ne se faisait qui si tu en avais envie. Alors arrête-moi si tu ne veux pas.

Hermione aurait dû arrêter ça sur les champs. Il lui donnait l'opportunité de stopper une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Drago ne la touchait pas et s'était légèrement éloigné. Il ne se contentait que de la regarder et de ses yeux gris qui lui transperçaient le corps. Bon sang, même son regard la faisait frissonner et il esquissa en sourire en le remarquant. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'Hermione réalisa que Drago était le pêcher. Il incarnait le serpent et la pomme. Ne voyant aucun signe lui disant de s'en aller, Drago s'approcha de nouveau et s'attaqua à son cou. Il dut malheureusement s'arrêter en entendant le verrou se bloquer.

-Merde ! pesta Drago alors qu'Hermione soupirait de soulagement. L'enfer avait été à sa porte.

Ils s'arrangèrent rapidement et Drago leva le sort. Alyssa entra dans le bureau.

-Pourquoi la porte était bloquée ? demanda-t-elle.

-Elle était bloquée ? dit Hermione feignant la surprise. J'irai prévenir la maintenance à midi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Drago ? demanda Alyssa. Ce n'est pas ton département, ici.

-Je sais, répondit-il le plus neutre possible. Je suis venu dire à Granger qu'elle avait une tête à faire peur.

Hermione le fusilla du regard. C'était de sa faute à lui si elle avait une tête atroce, maintenant ! Elle le maudissait de paraître aussi parfait avant et après l'amour. C'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passer pour lui.

-Va t'en être ingrat, répliqua-t-elle. Mais merci pour le café.

Drago fit un clin d'œil discret à Hermione.

-Et moi je n'ai pas le droit à un café ? se plaignit Alyssa.

-Non, toi tu as le droit à un baiser.

Drago embrassa Alyssa alors qu'Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Certes c'était un baiser langoureux mais il n'y avait aucune fougue là-dedans, aucune passion. Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser. Non, décidément Hermione embrassait mieux que ça, elle en était sûre. Et elle faisait l'amour beaucoup mieux aussi. Hermione sentit une légèrement pointe d'agacement en voyant que le baiser s'éternisait et devenait plus… osé.

Le salaud ! Le fumier ! Le minus ! Mais quel connard !

-Bien sûr, faites comme si je n'étais pas là, dans mon propre bureau, dit-elle exaspérée.

Drago rompit le baiser et quitta le bureau en sondant presque Hermione du regard. Ne restait plus qu'elle et Alyssa.

-Alors ? Toujours aussi génial d'être avec Malefoy ? demanda avec un léger sourire crispé.

-Oui, oui, répondit simplement Alyssa. Il me fait grimper au rideau, si tu savais !

Je sais…, pensa amèrement Hermione.

-Dis, je peux te poser une question ?

-Bien sûr.

-Il s'est déjà passé quelque chose entre Drago et toi ?

Hermione fut assez gênée de la question et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle en profita pour contourner la table de son bureau et s'asseoir. Que devait-elle dire ? La vérité ? Non certainement pas ! Ca blesserait Alyssa et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de faire ce matin-là. Ca ne lui apporterait rien de bon de dire « J'ai couché pas mal de fois avec Malefoy avant et même après toi ! On l'a d'ailleurs fait là sur mon bureau, il n'y a pas cinq minutes, Mais comme je suis Hermione Granger que j'ai des principes ça aura été la toute dernière fois. Tu comprends, je suis censée sortir avec Vladimir Staunton, le plus bel homme du Ministère ! Et Malefoy est censé être avec toi. Et puis tout ça c'est de sa faute, à lui ! S'il n'avait pas dit que tu embrassais mieux que moi, jamais je n'aurais cherché à lui prouver le contraire ! » Non elle ne pouvait définitivement pas lui dire ça.

-Je te pose cette question parce je vous ai beaucoup observé tous les deux depuis que je vous connais et… je sais qu'il y a cette attraction-répulsion entre vous - que je trouvais plutôt sexy et sur laquelle je ne me posais pas de question - mais maintenant que lui et moi… enfin qu'on se voit régulièrement, j'aurais voulu savoir.

-Si ta question est, est-ce que je suis déjà sortie avec Malefoy, ou si j'ai déjà couché avec lui, sache que la réponse est… non.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, renchérit Hermione en montant légèrement dans les aigüe. Drago et moi sommes amis. Ça fait près de quinze ans qu'on se connaît et notre relation a énormément évolué mais pas dans ce sens-là. Il n'y a rien de plus entre lui et moi.

Hermione put voir le soulagement dans le regard d'Alyssa et s'en voulut très vite de lui avoir menti. Elle essayait de se consoler en se disant que ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge. Elle avait certes déjà couché avec Drago mais elle n'était jamais sortie avec lui.

-Ça me rassure, dit Alyssa en s'asseyant, parce que tu sais, il me plait beaucoup. Je sais qu'il est du genre à être libre et sans attache, mais je me dis que s'il me voit depuis déjà quatre semaines, c'est que je lui plais un peu, non ?

-Sûrement.

Hermione se sentait de nouveau très mal. Pensant tout d'abord que c'était la culpabilité du mensonge qui lui faisait tourner la tête, Hermione se rendit compte que le café – maintenant devenu froid - avait vraiment fini par l'écoeurer et le parfum que portait Alyssa lui montait également à la tête.

-A moins qu'il voie quelqu'un d'autre ? reprit-elle. Il a pour habitude de courir deux lièvres à la fois ?

-Non. Il n'est pas comme ça, répondit Hermione en fermant les yeux. Mais il se peut qu'il couche avec moi de temps à autre, pensa-t-elle.

-C'est bon à savoir. Je ne supporterai pas qu'il voie quelqu'un d'autre même si ce n'est pas sérieux entre nous. Et… Hermione ça ne va pas ?

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas et courut dans les toilettes les plus proches pour vomir. Elle qui pensait naïvement que ça s'arrêterait en allant travailler, s'était bien trompée. Alyssa était aussi dans les toilettes et la vit sortir de la cabine pour se rincer la bouche.

-Mrs Paulson m'avait dit que tu n'étais pas bien. Peut-être que tu devrais rentrer chez-toi et revenir la semaine prochaine.

-Non, ça va aller. C'est… c'est ton parfum.

-Mon parfum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon parfum ?

-Il a une drôle d'odeur et il sent super fort. Et comme je ne suis pas totalement remise, ça n'arrange pas les choses.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ai juste ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'avais pensé à la gastro mais...

-La gastro ? répéta Alyssa. Mais où aurais-tu attrapé la gastro, Hermione ? Et puis c'est le parfum que je mets tout le temps. Tu m'as même dit que tu l'adorais. C'est bizarre.

-Oui je sais, mais… mais là… Oh non !

Hermione retourna dans la cabine.

-Non, franchement rentre chez-toi, Hermione. Tu ne peux pas rester, tu ne seras d'aucune utilité aujourd'hui.

-Non ! insista Hermione. Je vais bien.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu le dis que c'est la vérité. Tu sais ma sœur aussi trouvais mon parfum bizarre jusqu'à ce que…

Mais Alyssa ne termina pas sa phrase et dévisagea Hermione étrangement.

-Jusqu'à ce que quoi ? demanda Hermione.

-Non rien.

-Tu allais dire quoi, Alyssa ?

-Rien, ce n'est pas important. Rentre chez-toi, je vais te remplacer. Tu n'es pas indispensable, tu sais.

-D'accord, céda Hermione. Est-ce que tu peux dire à Vladimir que je ne déjeunerai pas avec lui ce midi ?

-Bien sûr.

Alyssa sortit des toilettes et Hermione commença à trembler tout en se regardant dans le miroir. Elle avait une vague petite idée de ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Alyssa et ça la faisait paniquer.

Elle avait raison, elle ne pourrait pas travailler aujourd'hui. Il fallait absolument qu'elle rentre chez-elle. Hermione récupéra ses affaires et se rendit à l'atrium.

-Hermione ?

Oh non, songea-t-elle en voyant Vladimir.

-Tout va bien ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu étais encore malade.

-Oui, c'est vrai. C'est pour ça que je m'en vais.

-D'accord. Tu veux que je passe te voir ce soir ?

-Non, ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas. On se voit quand j'irai mieux.

Elle lui embrassa la joue et partit à vive allure en le laissant en plan. Vladimir avait la nette impression de ne pas avoir toutes les données la concernant.

-Ah Hermione Granger, entendit-il derrière lui. Un mystère à elle toute seule. Il va falloir t'accrocher si tu veux être avec elle, Staunton.

-Parce que tu en sais sans doute quelque chose, Malefoy ?

-Crois-moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'être avec elle pour m'accrocher.

Drago retourna à son travail tout en narguant Vladimir qui le regarda s'éloigner avec méfiance.

**000**

* * *

**Tadam !**

A savoir que ce chapitre ne devait pas être présenté comme ça. Il devait bien évidemment y avoir cette histoire de « mieux que moi/pas mieux que moi » mais Hermione ne devait pas embrasser Drago, Drago ne devait se jeter sur elle, la porte ne devait pas être bloquée… Bref ça devait être totalement différent et je ne sais pas ce qui s'est pas dans ma petite tête, **BAM ! **J'ai voulu une Hermione un peu plus jalouse et blessée dans son orgueil de Gryffondor, et c'est parti en vrille ! Mais pas de Lemon ! Je ne sais pas les écrire et je préfère m'abstenir plutôt que d'écrire un truc franchement mauvais.

On fait donc face à un **Drago** sûr et certain qu'Hermione ne sortira pas longtemps avec Vladimir (a-t-il raison de penser cela ?), une **Hermione** qui - même malade - ne sait pas vraiment dire non à Drago et une **Alyssa** tellement cocue qu'elle a dû mal à passer les portes.

**Dans le prochain chapitre** on aura un **Théo** qui fait les poubelles, un **Blaise** qui se fait piquer sa femme et une erreur d'interprétation.

A samedi prochain !

**Gouline971**


	7. Du Rose au Bleu

**Hello tout le monde !**

Vous allez bien ? Vous avez passez une bonne semaine ?

Pour ma part je dois dire que je suis plutôt contente. Mon dernier chapitre a explosé le record de vue à la semaine, ce qui signifie que vous avez apprécié le fait que Drago saute sur Hermione. On se demande pourquoi… ;) Bon le nombre de reviews n'a pas suivi et reste toujours sur son rythme de croisière, mais maintenant je sais qu'il y a de plus en plus de lecteurs-fantôme parmi vous. Alors chers petits lecteurs-fantômes, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire pour revenir sur terre et être bien réels. Et puis je pourrais vous accorder un peu d'attention et vous remercier en particulier. C'est l'avantage des fictions, les fantômes peuvent ressuscités ;)

J'ai quand même bien fait de modifier quelques passages :)

Voilà ce que j'avais à dire aujourd'hui !

Le chapitre ci-dessous n'a pas subi de modification de dernière minute mais je pense qu'il vous plaira un peu plus également. Mais d'abord place aux réponses aux reviews !

**Bonne Lecture !**

_**Yurippe – chan **_: Ah, mais tu sais une review fais toujours plaisir à lire et puis j'y répondrai ;) Sinon, toute réponse sera dans ce chapitre. Sûre de sûre. Merci pour ta review !

_**Pompei **_: Tiens donc ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que Théo pourrait être amoureux d'Hermione ? Je suis curieuse de savoir. Et ne t'avance pas trop par rapport à Drago ;) Merci pour ta review.

_**Nelloo**_ : Ah… Le fantasme sur Drago… Je mets un point d'honneur à poster toutes les semaines, le même jour bien sûr (sinon ça ne servirait à rien) mais aussi environ à la même heure si possible. J'ai malheureusement eu le regret de mettre une mini-fiction en stand-by pendant trois mois il y a deux ans et je me suis promise de ne jamais recommencer. Merci pour ta review.

_**Mama**_ : Alors, alors… J'ai l'impression de faire face à un problème lorsque je lis tes deux reviews. Ce qui m'intrigue en fait c'est que tu utilises le terme _« avoir le droit »_ ce qui signifie pour moi dans ce contexte _« ce qui est autorisé pour Drago est interdit pour Hermione »._ Lorsque tu me dis dans ta review, je cite _« (…) dray a droit de coucher avec d'autre fille mais pas hermione (…) »_, je traduis ça par _« Drago a interdit à Hermione de coucher avec d'autres hommes »_ or ce n'est absolument pas le cas ! Hermione ne couche pas avec Vladimir, pas parce qu'elle n'en a pas le droit, mais parce qu'elle a eu envie de vomir ! Ce qui signifie qu'elle l'aurait fait ! Elle aurait couché avec Vladimir. Si elle l'a fait monter chez-elle, c'est qu'elle en avait envie. Bien sûr, si elle couche avec Drago quelques jours après c'est parce qu'elle en avait envie également. Son corps disait oui même si sa tête disait non, au début. Elle l'a dit elle-même et Drago le lui a répété : cette relation entre eux existe parce qu'elle le veut bien. C'est à elle de décider si ça doit continuer ou s'arrêter. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, ils font ce qu'ils veulent. Si Drago veut coucher avec d'autres filles, grand bien lui fasse, qu'il s'y attèle. Idem pour Hermione.

Je vais me répéter encore une fois mais, ils ne sont pas ensemble. Ils ne sont pas en couple. Drago n'est pas le petit-ami officiel ou officieux d'Hermione et Hermione n'est pas la petite-amie officielle et officieuse de Drago. Ils ne se doivent rien, ils ne se sont pas jurés fidélité ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je ne pourrais même pas dire que ce sont des sex-friends dans le sens où c'est quelque chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé en construisant cette relation entre eux. Ils couchent ensemble, basta. Ils aiment ça, point. Ils recommencent s'ils le veulent et sans penser au lendemain. N'oublie pas qu'ils ont eu une vie avant le début de ma fiction. Qui sait ce qui s'est passé avant les fiançailles d'Harry et Pansy…

Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais dit qu'Hermione n'aurait pas de petit copain dans la fiction (je n'ai pas dit non plus qu'elle en aurait d'ailleurs…) Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'a pas couché avec Vladimir que c'est fini entre eux. Elle l'a encore dit dans le chapitre, elle veut voir où sa relation avec lui pourrait les mener.

Ce qui me chagrine un peu, c'est que tu sembles déjà avoir une idée bien arrêtée de ce qui pourrait se passer alors que je viens tout juste de commencer. J'ai l'impression que tu vois Hermione comme étant soumise à Drago. Tu vois une Hermione qui va subir les pires atrocités sentimentales parce que Drago n'a pas de cœur. Ben oui, il saute sur tout ce qui bouge, donc forcément… Il se peut que ce soit un peu plus complexe au fil de la fiction (Enfin tu verras ça si tu lis la suite, parce que si tu es déjà déçue maintenant, peut-être que tu n'auras pas envie de continuer)

Bon ma réponse est sans doute très longue par rapport aux deux reviews que tu as laissées mais je me devais d'argumenter. En fait je pense que tu n'as pas utilisé la bonne expression. Peut-être voulais-tu dire autre chose qu'_« avoir le droit ». _Mais quoi ?Tu vas sans doute penser que je chipote et je m'excuse d'avance. mais j'ai pensé qu'il était nécessaire que je l'explique.

_**Clem**_ : Ah, ha ! Je pense que tu seras contente en lisant ce chapitre. Merci pour la review !

_**C**_ : Merci pour la review ! Voici la suite.

_**Sarah**_ : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.

_**Naguina**_ : Merci pour ta review ! Je également contente de revenir avec une autre fiction. Voici la suite !

_**Virginie**_ : Ah ! Ta review me fait trop plaisir ! Tu as tout compris sur la relation entre Drago et Hermione ! Je suis toute contente ! Ils se cherchent et se trouvent, ça reste quelque part assez enfantin. Ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de faire ça. Ca a toujours été la base de leur relation avant et après l'amitié qui les unit. Tu as raison, je considère qu'à vingt-cinq ans et après ce qu'elle avait traversé, Hermione avait le droit d'être une femme, alors on oublie la fille coincée (même si elle a une mini-conscience qui lui dit qu'elle est avec Vladimir). Peu de personne a d'empathie pour Vladimir et Alyssa visiblement. Mais tu fais bien de penser à l'amitié qu'il y a entre Alyssa et Hermione. Je pense que la fluidité de la lecture est due aux récentes modifications que j'ai apportées à ce chapitre, parce que crois-moi ça ne devait vraiment pas être comme ça. Pas du tout ! Les réponses à tes déductions seront sans doute dans ce chapitre. Et tu comprendras très vite pourquoi Blaise se fait piquer sa femme. Encore merci pour ta review !

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Du rose au bleu**_

**Mars 2005**

Théo avait souvent des petites crises de claustrophobie lorsqu'il se remettait à l'écriture. Ca faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'il était sur le récit de sa relation avec Daphné et l'écrire dans son propre salon commençait à le rendre dingue. Voilà pourquoi il se rendait tous les matins depuis une semaine dans le salon d'un autre. Le salon de Blaise et Ginny. Ce fut la même chose pour les deux premiers livres qu'il avait écrit un an et deux ans auparavant. Lorsque Théo en avait marre d'écrire chez-lui, il écrivait chez ses amis et quand il en avait marre d'être chez ses amis, il allait dans des cafés, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il termine son œuvre.

Théo ne se considérait pas comme étant quelqu'un de romantique, mais quand il aimait, il aimait à fond et c'était ce qu'il transmettait dans ses écrits. Des romans d'amour sur fond de philosophie, la plupart du temps lus par des femmes. Ses amies féminines adoraient ses livres mais ses amis masculins avaient fini par s'inquiéter de sa santé mentale, lorsque Théo avait écrit l'histoire impossible entre un sang-pur et une moldu à l'époque de la guerre. Il avait à peine vingt ans. Les filles avaient adoré, les garçons beaucoup moins. Théodore Nott était un virtuose des mots et allait le prouver une nouvelle fois avec ce prochain livre.

-Une petite pause ? lui proposa Blaise.

Plongé dans son écriture, Théo ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Blaise posa un verre de bièraubeurre à côté de l'écrivain et s'installa près de lui avec Garry qui dormait dans ses bras.

-Ginny a repris l'entrainement ? demanda Théo sans lever la tête de son parchemin.

-Oui. Ca lui fait un peu de mal de quitter notre petit monstre, mais je suis là, moi. J'ai pris un mois supplémentaire.

-On ne te blâme pas trop à Gringotts ?

-J'ai de la chance, mon patron est mon beau-frère.

En effet, Blaise travaillait à Gringotts sous les ordres de Bill, le grand frère de Ginny, qui elle était poursuiveuse pour les Harpies de Holyhead et dans l'équipe d'Angleterre. Ils avaient tous les deux un travail très prenant mais savaient mais savait gérer leur temps pour le consacrer à leur vie de famille.

Blaise observa son ami écrire sans s'arrêter. Il avait l'impression d'être face à un drogué venant tout juste de prendre sa dose. C'était amusant et terrifiant à la fois.

-Quand est-ce que tu me feras lire tes premières lignes ?

-Je l'ai promis à Hermione.

-Mince !

-Désolé mon vieux.

Théo lâcha soudainement sa plume et s'affala sur sa chaise en prenant sa bièraubeurre. Il avait mal au poignet. C'était ce qui passait lorsqu'on écrivait pendant des heures non-stop.

-J'écris sur Daphné, confia-t-il. C'est Hermione qui me l'a conseillée. Elle a dit que ça m'aiderait à sortir de cet enfer. Elle n'a peut-être pas tort.

-Tu écris sur Daphné ? Et tu n'as pas peur qu'elle peste le jour où elle se rendra compte que tu écris sur elle ?

-Qu'elle le fasse, je pourrais toujours dire que ce n'est que de la pure fiction J'ai changé les noms et l'univers. Ça se passe chez les moldus. Si Daphné porte plainte, elle admettra avoir fait toutes ces choses, or elle est très sensible à l'image qu'elle peut transmettre. Et de toute façon je fais ça pour moi. C'est comme une thérapie.

Théo regarda Garry qui s'était réveillé. Il lui tendit son auriculaire, qu'il attrapa dans l'instant.

-Pourquoi ne pas faire une vraie thérapie en plus du livre ? Tu allais très mal quand tu as su pour Daphné et Pansy nous a dit pour la dernière fois. Peut-être que…

-Non, je ne veux pas, répondit catégoriquement Théo. Parler à un inconnu qui te conseillera de prendre des potions qui t'abrutissent le cerveau… Non. Très peu pour moi. Je veux affronter ça avec toutes mes capacités mentales. Je ne veux pas ce genre de substances dans mon corps.

-C'est comme tu veux.

-Oui, c'est comme je veux.

Théo fit une grimace au bébé qui se mit à sourire et en profita pour mettre son doigt dans sa bouche.

**000**

Théodore rentra chez-lui peu avant le couché du soleil et fut surpris de voir Hermione dormir dans le canapé du salon. Il vit une bassine au pied de celui-ci avec quelque chose de peu ragoutant à l'intérieur. Théo soupira. Il lui avait dit de ne pas aller travailler mais comme d'habitude, Miss Granger n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Résultat elle devait sans doute être encore plus épuisée que la veille.

-Ça t'apprendra à ne pas m'écouter, marmonna-t-il.

-Théo ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Comment tu te sens ?

-Pas très bien. J'ai pris ma semaine.

-C'est une bonne chose. Tu veux que je te fasse un thé ?

-Oui, je veux bien, merci.

Théo mit l'eau à chauffer et partit dans la salle de bain pour rincer la bassine. Rare était les fois où Hermione était malade, mais quand c'était le cas, il était quasiment impossible pour elle de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

-Merde !

Théo donna maladroitement un coup de coude à un flacon de savon liquide qui se rependit sur le sol à présent plus que glissant. Il lança un _Récurvite_ pour l'assainir mais laissa son geste en suspend lorsque son regard glissa sur la poubelle. Il se baissa pour la fouiller.

Il sortit de la salle de bain cinq minutes plus tard pour se rendre dans la cuisine sans un mot. Il posa une tasse de thé devant Hermione. Cette dernière se redressa tant bien que mal pour prendre la tasse dans ses mains. Théo remarqua le petit agenda à côté de lui, lorsqu'il s'assit sur la table basse.

-Tu paniques pour ton planning au Ministère ?

-Non pas vraiment. Alyssa a dit qu'elle me remplacerait et je dois admettre qu'à l'heure actuelle, j'ai assez confiance en elle pour lui laisser les rennes.

-Alors pourquoi tu regardes ton agenda ?

Hermione haussa les épaules en buvant son thé brulant.

-Ça… ça fait combien de temps que tu es dans cet état en fait ? demanda Théo.

-Trois, quatre jours. Depuis ma sortie avec Vladimir, tu le sais bien.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

Théo était de plus en plus embarrassé. Il n'osait pas lui dire ce qu'il avait actuellement découvert. Mais il était son colocataire et il ne se voyait pas faire l'autruche assez longtemps à propos de cette situation. Tant pis, il fallait aborder le sujet.

-Hermione, est-ce que tu es enceinte ?

-Pardon ? dit Hermione qui faillit s'étrangler avec son thé.

-Je te pose la question parce que j'ai trouvé un test de grossesse dans la poubelle. Tu es enceinte ? Ca expliquerait tes vomissements depuis des jours.

Hermione baissa la tête un peu honteuse. Elle ne vivait pas seule. Elle aurait dû se débarrasser du test ailleurs. Elle n'aurait pas eu à subir cette conversation gênante avec Théo.

-Quand je suis rentrée, j'ai eu quelque doute. J'ai regardé mon agenda et j'ai constaté que j'avais du retard. Alors j'ai… j'ai acheté un test de grossesse moldu pour le faire. Je ne voulais pas aller chez les sorciers. Mais il est négatif alors ce n'est rien. Je suis simplement malade.

-Le test est rose quand c'est négatif, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui.

-Donc quand c'est bleu, ça signifie que c'est positif.

-Oui, mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Théo se leva et revint moins de trente secondes plus tard avec un batonnet dans les mains. Il se remit sur la table basse et fixa de nouveau le test.

-C'est bleu, Hermione.

-Quoi ? Fais voir ? lui dit-elle en lui arrachant le test des mains pour la regarder à son tour. C'était bleu. Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il… il était rose quand je l'ai fait ! Rose ! Je te jure !

-Peut-être que tu n'as pas attendu assez longtemps.

-Mais si ! Je… je ne comprends pas. Non ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas être enceinte. Non…

Hermione commença à pleurer à chaude larme dans les bras de Théo. Elle était enceinte.

-Peut-être que tu devrais faire un autre test. Un test sorcier cette fois.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Je me souviens que tu avais dit que les tests moldus n'étaient pas fiables à 100%. Au moins avec un test sorcier tu sauras vraiment si tu es enceinte ou non.

-J'ai pas la force d'aller en acheter un.

-Je vais y aller pour toi, si tu veux.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais y aller, répondit Hermione imaginant mal Théo lui acheter un test de grossesse. Mais elle fut obligée de se rasseoir en voyant le salon tourner autour d'elle.

-Bon, reste-là, décida Théo. Je vais y aller. Tu ne vas pas passer la soirée dans le doute. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Théo quitta l'appartement alors qu'Hermione se remettait à pleurer. Enceinte. Ça ne pouvait tout bonnement pas être possible. Pas elle. Pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Pas de lui…

**000**

Théo n'arriva pas devant chez un apothicaire mais plutôt devant la maison des Zabini qu'il venait tout juste de quitter. Ce fut Blaise qui lui ouvrit avec la mine sombre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il inquiet. Tu as oublié du parchemin ?

-Je peux t'emprunter ta femme quelques minutes ? demanda Théo en entrant.

-Non ! répondit Blaise avec évidence.

-Oh… Tant pis !

Théo prit Ginny par le bras et sortit de la maison avec précipitation.

-Eh, je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?! demanda Blaise en les suivant dans le jardin.

-Pas le temps, il y a urgence. Je te la ramène intacte, c'est promis !

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Théo, mais où est-ce que tu…

Trop tard. Théo et Ginny avaient transplané. Une fois arrivés à la bonne destination, Ginny donna une bonne claque à Théo.

-Aïe ! Mais t'es folle ! Je savais que j'aurai dû embarquer Pansy ! s'emporta-t-il.

-Tu as cru que j'étais un balai pour me tirer comme ça ? Non mais n'importe quoi, Théo ! Tu ne m'as même pas demandé mon avis en plus ! Tu as de la chance que je n'aie pas opposée de résistance ! J'aurais pu nous désartibuler tous les deux !

-Oui je sais, répondit Théo tout penaud. Mais il y a urgence.

-Qui est… ?

-Hermione, enceinte. Enfin peut-être.

-Pas de toi, j'espère ? paniqua presque Ginny.

-Mais non, pas de moi, enfin ! dit-il en grimaçant. Mais de Staunton, sûrement.

-Vladimir ? Mais je croyais qu'elle n'avait pas couché avec lui ?

-Elle nous a peut-être caché certaines choses. Tu sais, c'est Hermione.

-Et qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans, moi ?

Théo lui montra la devanture de l'apothicaire.

-Ok, j'y vais, répondit Ginny sans rien dire de plus.

Théo en fut soulagé. Il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir acheté le test de grossesse lui-même, mais il ne se voyait pas débarquer dans la boutique l'air de rien pour acheter un test au hasard, parce que visiblement, il y avait une quantité innombrable de marques de test de grossesse. Presqu'autant que de marque de balais. Il n'aurait pas voulu se tromper. C'était ce qui expliquait sa venue soudaine chez les Zabini. Ginny revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un petit sachet dans les mains.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que le deuxième test de grossesse que j'achèterai ne serait pas pour moi, dit-elle en soupirant. On y va ?

Théo lui prit le bras et ils transplanèrent une seconde fois.

**000**

-Hermione ! fit Ginny en débarquant dans le salon.

-Ginny ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Théo m'a prévenu.

-J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de ta meilleure amie pour cette épreuve.

Ginny lui tendit le test de grossesse sorcier. Hermione alla dans la salle de bain pour faire le test. Elle en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard avec un flacon plein de liquide et un bâtonnet à l'intérieur.

-Il faut attendre combien de temps ? demanda Théo.

-Deux minutes, répondit Ginny. Si c'est rose Hermione n'est pas enceinte, si c'est bleu, tu es enceinte.

Personne ne parla pendant les deux minutes qui suivirent. Chacun avait des pensées conjointes. Théo imaginait la vie qu'il aurait avec une colocataire enceinte. Ginny pensait à ce qu'elle dirait à Blaise en rentrant chez-elle et Hermione imaginait toutes les étapes qu'elle allait devoir traverser si le liquide de ce test virerait au bleu. Elle sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Ginny se mit à côté d'elle et la prise dans ses bras.

-Peu importe le résultat, tu sais qu'on est là Hermione.

-Oui.

-Les deux minutes sont passées, fit remarquer Théo.

Les trois paires d'yeux fixèrent le liquide qui commença à changer de couleur. Et la teinte qu'elle prenait ne faisait aucun doute.

-Bleu…, souffla Théo.

-Tu es enceinte, dit Ginny.

-Je suis enceinte, répéta Hermione.

Cette phrase résonna dans la tête d'Hermione comme dans un rêve sauf que c'était bien réel. Hermione pleura.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, la rassura Théo. On est là. Et puis si Staunton n'en veut pas, tant pis pour lui. Nous, on en veut bien.

-C'est vrai, approuva Ginny.

-Ce n'est pas Vladimir, avoua Hermione.

-Quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas couché avec Vladimir. Vous savez bien que ça ne s'est pas fait, vu l'état dans lequel je suis depuis quatre jours ! dit Hermione presque hystérique.

-Ce n'est pas Staunton ? Mais c'est qui, alors ? demanda Théo.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite sachant ce que la réponse pourrait provoquer. Cependant elle croisa le regard de Théo dont le visage se décomposa instantanément.

-Non ! dit-il en comprenant.

Hermione acquiesça.

-Attendez, c'est qui ? demanda Ginny qui ne comprenait absolument rien.

-C'est Drago.

**000**

* * *

**Voilà, voilà !**

Comme le non-suspense le prédisait, **Hermione est bien enceinte de Drago !** Maintenant ouvrons les paris sur la réaction de notre cher blondinet (pas présent dans ce chapitre encore une fois, mais c'est pour mieux revenir, comme toujours) ! Je passe sur la réaction des autres personnages parce que ce sera assez différent suivant les personnes.

**Dans le prochain chapitre** ça commence à se savoir… mais pour qui ?

**Gouline971**


	8. En Droit de Savoir

**Hello tout le monde ! **

Comment allez-vous cette semaine ? Mieux que moi j'espère. J'ai raté mon permis jeudi dernier – pour la deuxième fois ! - et je m'en veux terriblement. J'ai eu envie d'hurler de frustration en sortant de la voiture. J'avais pourtant très bien conduis le matin de mon examen et l'après-midi, c'était à se demander si j'avais mon code ! C'est simple, j'ai envie de me taper la tête contre un mur depuis. J'essaie de relativiser mais - argh ! – je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'ai pas encore reçu les résultats, mais il faudrait un miracle pour j'obtienne ce précieux sésame. L'inspecteur était très gentil, mais pas stupide.

Bon, à part cette petite mésaventure, je tiens à souhaiter la bienvenue aux lecteurs-fantômes qui se sont manifestés cette semaine et qui sont donc de retour sur terre ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et j'espère que mes réponses vont vous satisfaire.

Je souhaite également la bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs-fantômes, parce que vous avez encore une fois battu le record de vu avec le chapitre dernier !

Alors merci d'aimer ma fiction :)

Je vous laisse lire le chapitre ci-dessous. Maintenant qu'on sait qu'Hermione est enceinte de Drago, quelle sera la réaction de leur entourage ?

**Bonne Lecture !**

_**Pompei**_ : Je ne te dirai pas si tu es sur la bonne piste ou non, mais j'aime beaucoup l'image du dragon qui s'amuse avec des centaures et des licornes. Ca risque d'être un peu dangereux, mais l'image est sympa ;) Merci pour ta review !

_**Guest**_ : Bienvenue parmi les vivants :)) T'inquiète, je sais ce que c'est de lire dans son lit avant de dormir. Je le fais pas mal de fois, mais je laisse un commentaire le lendemain. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ca serait chouette que tu mettes un pseudo la prochaine fois que tu voudras laisser une review :)

_**Virginie**_ : Hello ! Et oui, tu avais raison ! Ah mais je l'aime aussi mon petit Théodore. Il est le type de personnage qui ferait tout pour venir en aide à ses amis quitte à oublier son propre bien-être. Tu as raison sur un point : Drago n'est pas un méchant. Mais c'est un homme ! Quant à la réaction de Pansy, j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

_**Fanny**_ : Bienvenue lecteur-fantôme qui n'est plus un fantôme ! Merci pour ta review. Concernant ton petit bémol, je feuilletonne mon histoire comme la plupart des auteurs de fiction. Ca apporte un peu plus de suspense :)

_**Naguina**_ : Je ne peux pas te dire si tu as raison ou tort. Je te laisserai découvrir par toi-même la réaction des autres et surtout la réaction de Drago. Merci pour ta review !

_**P'tit Brownie **_: Il y aura entre 35 et 40 chapitres. Je suis contente si Théo est ton personnage préféré mais j'avoue ne pas avoir pensé à le mettre avec Alyssa. N'oublie pas qu'elle est avec Drago. J'aime beaucoup ton pseudo au passage :) Merci pour ta review.

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : En droit de savoir**_

Ginny était rentrée environ une heure après les révélations qu'Hermione avait faites. Blaise l'attendait tranquillement dans le salon. Il était inutile de s'énerver. Il y avait bien une raison au fait que Théo tire Ginny par le bras de cette manière.

-Qui est mort ? demanda-t-il alors que Ginny s'effondra à côté de lui.

-Personne. Mais quelqu'un va naître.

-Théo a mit une sorcière enceinte ?

-Non. Mais Hermione elle, va avoir un bébé.

-Arrête, tu plaisantes ! dit Blaise en se redressant.

-Attends un peu que je te dise qui est le père…

**000**

Théo avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à rassurer Hermione. Seulement plus le temps passait et plus elle réalisait qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne à qui elle voulait parler de ce qui venait de lui arriver : Harry.

Elle attendit donc que Théo aille se coucher et décida de quitter discrètement l'appartement dans les environs d'une heure du matin. Elle arriva devant la maison des Potter commença à tambouriner à la porte.

Harry et Pansy se réveillèrent en sursaut.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? dit Pansy dont le rythme cardiaque ne ralentissait pas.

-Reste-là et prends ta baguette, dit Harry en sortant du lit.

Harry descendit les escaliers et regarda par la fenêtre. Il fut partagé entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude lorsqu'il vit Hermione devant chez-lui. Il ouvrit la porte sans pour autant baisser la garde. Hermione se jeta dans ses bras.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Oh Harry, j'ai fait une bêtise. Une très grosse bêtise !

-Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Pansy en descendant les escaliers, baguette levée.

-Rien, c'est Hermione.

-Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ?

Pansy alluma la lumière et put voir la fatigue et la détresse qui se lisait dans les yeux de son amie. Elle était toute pâle avec les yeux rouges, signe qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Elle pleurait toujours d'ailleurs.

-Viens, assieds-toi, lui dit Harry. Calme-toi et dis-nous ce qui se passe. Je vais faire du thé.

Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à retrouver une respiration normale mais l'infusion à la camomille que lui avait donné Harry l'aida à se détendre.

-Vous allez me tuer quand je vous aurai dit ce qui se passe.

-Te tuer ? Pourquoi ? Hermione dis-nous ce que tu as fait ? paniqua Pansy.

Hermione prit une gorgée de l'infusion et décida de se lancer.

-Il y a quelque mois, Drago et moi avons… enfin… Nous nous sommes mis à flirter ensemble, comme ça, pour plaisanter.

-Ce n'est pas un scoop Hermione. Tout le monde savait, répondit Harry qui commençait à se détendre face à cette non-révélation.

-Oui, affirma Pansy. On trouvait ça bizarre mais amusant.

-Sauf qu'il nous ait déjà arrivé d'aller au-delà du flirt. Disons deux ou trois fois.

-Deux ou trois fois ? répéta Pansy.

-Quatre ou cinq fois, avoua Hermione en fuyant leur regard.

-Hermione…

-Par semaine…

-Par semaine ?! dirent-ils en même temps.

-Mais… mais comment ça peut être possible ? On est tout le temps ensemble ! dit Pansy.

-Non, pas tout le temps justement, dit Hermione.

-Mon esprit vient de se séparer de mon corps, dit Harry qui semblait en état de choc.

-On n'a jamais pris ça au sérieux. C'était sans conséquence. De plus, je ne me suis jamais vu en couple avec lui. On est trop différents pour ça.

-Mais pour coucher ensemble ça colle visiblement, ironisa Pansy.

-Où veux-tu en venir, Hermione ? demanda Harry.

-Il y a une raison au fait que je me sois sentie aussi mal ces derniers jours. C'est… c'est parce que je suis enceinte.

Hermione n'osa pas regarder ses amis alors qu'Harry et Pansy tentaient d'intégrer l'information.

-Et comme je n'ai jamais couché avec Vladimir, et qu'il n'y a eu personne d'autre que Drago ces derniers temps, c'est forcément de lui.

-Euh… je crois ne pas avoir bien entendu là, dit Harry. Tu viens de dire que tu es enceinte de Malefoy où c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours ?

Pansy se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans son salon.

-La contraception, tu connais, Hermione ?

-Pansy ! fit Harry d'un air réprobateur.

-Quoi ? Sur tous les mecs qui existent, il a fallu qu'elle tombe enceinte de celui qui risque de fuir ses responsabilités ! Je veux simplement qu'elle comprenne que…

Mais Pansy s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle vit l'état de détresse dans lequel était Hermione qui avait immédiatement éclaté en sanglot. Pansy se calma et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Excuse-moi Hermione. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

-Qui est au courant pour l'instant ? demanda Harry.

-Théo et Ginny. Blaise aussi sans doute. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais que ça se passe. Et puis il y a Vladimir et… et Drago… je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus…

-Il faut que tu lui dises, répondit Harry de but en blanc.

-Harry, tu n'y penses pas ! lui dit Pansy.

-Pourquoi ?

-Drago va très mal, mais alors très mal le prendre si elle lui dit ça.

-Alors quoi ? Tu proposes qu'elle garde ça pour elle et qu'elle cache l'identité du père jusqu'à ce qu'il se demande pourquoi l'enfant d'Hermione a les cheveux aussi blonds que les siens ? Ou pire, que l'enfant demande dans quelques années à Hermione pourquoi il n'a pas de père ?

-Non mais… je ne veux pas que tu souffres, Hermione. Je connais Drago, il ne veut pas d'enfant et ça, c'est la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver en ce moment. Drago est le moins stable d'entre nous. On ne peut pas le nier.

-Tu as une très haute opinion de Malefoy, remarqua Harry.

-Je dis simplement la vérité.

-D'accord. Mais Malefoy est en droit de savoir. Tu ne peux pas le priver de ça, Hermione.

-Tu crois ? dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

-Je me dis simplement que si j'avais été à sa place et que Pansy était tombée enceinte au tout début de notre semblant de relation, j'aurais voulu le savoir. La décision concernant ce bébé n'appartient qu'à toi. C'est ton corps et tu en fais ce que tu veux. Mais tu ne peux pas lui cacher ça. Accident ou pas, un bébé se fait à deux. Tu dois lui dire.

Dans l'absolu, Pansy devait admettre qu'elle était d'accord avec Harry. Hermione ne pouvait pas garder ça pour elle. Mais elle avait peur. Peur pour Hermione. Drago était encore un gamin irresponsable. Il n'était pas prêt à être en couple avec quelqu'un et encore moins à devenir père. Pansy avait peur que Drago fasse ou dise quelque chose qui blesserait profondément Hermione et qu'il regretterait par la suite bien évidemment.

-Tu crois que je l'ai convaincu ? demanda Harry à Pansy, une fois qu'Hermione fut endormie sur le canapé du salon.

-On verra d'ici quelques jours.

-Hermione et Malefoy. Un bébé d'Hermione et de Malefoy, répéta Harry sans y croire. Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais été très content pour eux, mais là…

-Je sais c'est fou. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils iraient au-delà du flirt. Du moins pas de cette manière. On a été trop naïfs.

-Ouais. Et regarde le résultat maintenant. Ce qui devait à la base s'apparenter à un véritable cadeau se révèle être un accident.

-J'espère vraiment que Drago ne fera pas de bêtise quand elle le lui dira... Oh non !

-Quoi ? s'inquiéta Harry.

-Hermione sera enceinte au mariage ! Elle avait raison, je vais la tuer et castrer Drago aussi.

**000**

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis qu'Hermione avait découvert sa grossesse. Elle en avait profité pour se reposer. Théo qui avait prit l'habitude de rester chez Blaise et Ginny pour écrire, était resté chez-lui pour être avec elle. Hermione avait eu la visite de Ginny et Pansy qui voulaient savoir comment elle se sentait. Ses nausées étaient toujours présentes.

Vladimir lui envoyait des hiboux pour prendre de ses nouvelles mais Hermione n'osait pas y répondre. Comment avouer à l'homme avec qui on sortait à peine qu'on était enceinte d'un autre homme avec qui on n'était jamais sortie ? Hermione était persuadée qu'il partirait en courant. Drago aussi allait sans doute partir en courant. Elle pleura de plus belle en y repensant. Tout serait terminé. Leur amitié s'achèverait aussitôt. Mais Harry avait raison, elle devait lui dire. Peu importe ce qu'elle comptait faire, il devait savoir. Elle avait d'ailleurs prit un rendez-vous avec un gynécomage avant de décider quoique ce soit.

Hermione était dans la salle de bain en train de se brosser les dents en se regardant dans le miroir. Elle se mit de profil et leva son T-shirt pour regarder son ventre. Il était plat. Comment un ventre aussi petit allait faire pour accueillir un bébé d'environ trois kilos d'ici quelques mois ?

-Tu comptes lui dire aujourd'hui ? demanda Théo qui était à l'entrée de la salle de bain.

-Oui. Et ça m'angoisse beaucoup.

-Il s'inquiète pour toi, tu sais. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu'il vienne ici.

-Il s'inquiètera moins quand je lui dirai que je suis enceinte.

-Il pourrait te surprendre.

-Tu es beaucoup plus optimiste que Pansy.

-Oui je sais. C'est assez étrange pour un ancien Serpentard dépressif.

**000**

Hermione était enfin au Ministère. Ca faisait presqu'une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds sur son lieu de travail et elle avait la soudaine impression d'être en terrain miné.

-Hermione !

Non ce n'était pas le moment. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir Vladimir pour l'instant. Chaque problème à la fois. Hermione fit comme si elle ne l'entendait pas et entra dans le premier ascenseur disponible pour se rendre au département du Ministre. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur de l'ignorer mais elle n'avait pour l'instant pas envie de lui faire face.

Hermione longea un couloir sombre en scrutant la porte où était inscrit le nom de Drago et hésita à frapper une fois qu'elle se trouva devant celle-ci. Etait-il à l'intérieur ? Si oui, était-il seul ? Peut-être était-il en pleine réunion avec Kingsley ou autre ? Pire ! Peut-être était-il avec Alyssa en train de… Non. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils l'avaient fait tous les deux qu'il le faisait avec elle aussi. Et puis si Alyssa se trouvait dans son bureau, elle serait obligée de lui dire à elle aussi. Non, Alyssa n'était pas là, elle travaillait dans son propre bureau. Hermione se ressaisit et frappa à la porte. Drago l'invita à entrer.

-Eh ! fit-il en souriant. Tu es revenue parmi nous, Granger. Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui, oui je vais mieux. J'ai encore une journée de repos mais je vais mieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ? demanda Drago en faisant le tour de son bureau pour se mettre devant elle. Tu as toujours une petite mine. Ça c'est parce que tu n'as pas voulu que je vienne pour te remonter le moral.

-J'avais une mine atroce, se justifia-t-elle.

-Ca ne change pas des autres jours, plaisanta-t-il.

Drago posa ses mains sur son front et sur ses joues pour vérifier si elle avait de la température. Hermione soupira et ferma les yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si doux ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Il faut que je te parle, lui dit-elle en éloignant ses mains d'elle.

-Ça à l'air sérieux vu la tête que tu fais.

-Oui, c'est sérieux.

-Je t'écoute, lui dit Drago en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Tu… tu te rappelles de la dernière fois qu'on a couché ensemble ?

-Oui, répondit Drago un peu surpris. Très bien même. C'était dans ton bureau. Pourquoi ? Tu veux recommencer ? Je savais que tu en redemanderais.

-Drago, sois sérieux deux minutes, tu veux.

-D'accord, soupira-t-il. Mais sache que ça m'inquiète quand tu es comme ça.

-Je voulais parler de la fois d'avant, pas de celle-là, rectifia Hermione.

-C'était la nuit des fiançailles de Pansy et Potter. Tu es revenue sur tes pas alors que tu partais de chez-moi. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Tu te rappelles avoir utilisé un contraceptif, cette nuit-là ?

C'est là qu'elle la vit. Cette peur soudaine traverser le visage de Drago, qui comprit tout de suite où elle voulait en venir. Il fouilla au plus profond de sa mémoire pour tenter de se rappeler le moment où ils l'avaient utilisé. Mais il n'y parvenait pas.

-Tu n'es quand même pas en train de me dire que…

-Si. Je suis enceinte.

-Putain, tu l'as dit.

-Drago…

-Non ! dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle. Non !

Drago fit les cent pas dans son bureau en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles alors qu'Hermione demeurait immobile.

-Il pourrait être de Staunton, déclara-t-il comme dans un éclair de génie.

-Je n'ai pas couché avec Vladimir, répéta Hermione pour la énième fois.

-Quelqu'un d'autre, alors.

-Et qui, hein ? Tu peux me le dire ?! s'emporta légèrement Hermione.

-Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Et franchement Granger, ça risque d'être sérieusement problématique si tu ne sais plus avec qui tu couches.

-La seule personne avec qui j'ai couché ces derniers mois, c'est toi espèce de crétin ! Alors merci de ne pas me faire passer pour ce que je ne suis pas, c'est clair ?!

-Eh ! Ne hausse pas le ton avec moi !

-Bien sûr que je vais le hausser le ton ! Tu sous-entends que je suis en train de te mentir et que je couche à tout va !

-Mais non, dit Drago plus calmement. Je dis simplement que ce n'est pas moi.

-Pourtant je sais ce que je dis Drago. Je suis enceinte de toi.

-Mais on a toujours fait attention ! Aussi soudain que ce soit arrivé, peu importe où on était, on a toujours fait gaffe ! Toujours ! Non, tu ne peux pas être enceinte. Ce n'est pas possible. Refais un test !

-J'en ai fait deux et ils étaient positifs. Ecoute, je ne te demande rien. Je voulais simplement que tu le saches, c'est tout.

Drago regarda Hermione d'un œil mauvais et éclata d'un rire froid.

-Tu ne me demandes rien ? dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Alors pourquoi tu me le dis, hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… parce que tu es en droit de savoir, répondit Hermione en se rappelant des paroles d'Harry.

-Non ! J'aurais préféré que tu ne me le dises pas. Ne pourrais-tu pas pour une fois dans ta vie être égoïste et garder les choses pour toi ?!

Drago ne se sentit tout à coup pas très bien. Son cœur s'emballa beaucoup trop rapidement. Il avait des sueurs froides, des tremblements au niveau de ses mains et la sensation qu'il allait bientôt suffoquer.

-Il… il faut que…

-Drago…

Il retira violement la main qu'elle avait posé sur son épaule et recula.

-Il faut que je sorte…

-Mais…

Drago quitta son bureau et laissa Hermione seule. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

**000**

* * *

Tout le monde sur la ligne… En joue ! FEU !

Ou si vous n'avez pas envie de tirer sur Drago ou de lui lancer un _Avada Kedavra_ vous pouvez lui jeter des yaourts à la figure ou dans les cheveux. L'effet serait sans doute le même pour lui.

Soyons clairs, il fait une légère crise de panique notre Drago.

Mise à part ça, vous avez aussi eu les réactions d'Harry et de Pansy. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

**Au menu du prochain chapitre **d'autres réactions à venir… Mais lesquelles? A vous de me dire!

**Gouline971**


	9. Un Choix Crucial

**Hello tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous allez tous très bien et que vous passez un bon weekend !

Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre qui suit la crise de panique de Drago. Que va-t-il se passer à présent ?

**Bonne Lecture !**

_**Guest**_ : Merci même si je ne trouve pas ça particulièrement magistral ;)

_**P'tit Brownie **_: Moi aussi j'aurais choisi le yaourt. Merci pour la review !

_**Chouky**_ : Merci beaucoup !

_**Magoo**_ : Merci pour la review !

_**Virginie**_ : Je pense que ça n'aurait pas vraiment été crédible si Drago avait accueilli la nouvelle avec un large sourire. Ca ne colle pas vraiment avec son comportement. Je voulais au début donner quelques petites réflexions à Pansy (surtout en rapport avec le mariage) mais Hermione est beaucoup trop bouleversée pour qu'elle prenne ça à la légère. Après tout on parle d'un bébé. Alors je lui ai donné ce côté assez sérieux. Mais ça ne veut pas dire, qu'elle ne fera pas des siennes à propos de cette grossesse :)

Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment. Il faut savoir que j'écris mes chapitres avec plusieurs semaines/mois d'avance et il m'arrive de faire des modifications de dernières minutes avant de les mettre en ligne. Je peux parfois, changer un mot, une phrase ou même ajouter un grand passage ou remanier le chapitre comme j'ai pu le faire dans le chapitre six. C'est peut-être ce qui te faire penser que mon style a changé depuis le début de la fiction. En tout cas merci beaucoup.

Malheureusement j'ai bel et bien raté mon permis :( Je suis plus dégoûtée contre moi-même qu'autre chose. Mais tu as raison, jamais deux sans trois. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.

_**Melissabach**_ : Oui, c'est un tout petit suspense et ce ne sera pas le dernier.

_**Yurippe – chan **_: Tu n'es pas la première personne à être ravie de la réaction de Drago. Disons que vu la situation, je trouve que la crise de panique de Drago est normale. Il y a aura pas mal de conversation sérieuse dans cette fiction, alors je te laisserai voir. Merci pour la review.

_**Naguina **_: Pauvre Drago, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'on lui annoncerait une paternité en guise de bonjour. D'autres réactions seront dans ce chapitre et tu as une demi-réponse (oui, oui, une demie) de juste sur les trois que tu énumères.

_**Pompei**_ : Ah ben oui, là niveau impuissance, on ne peut pas faire mieux.

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Un choix crucial.**_

Drago était sorti complètement troublé de son bureau. Il avait besoin d'un bon bol d'air frais. Il avait l'impression que les murs se rapprochaient de plus en plus autour de lui alors que tout le monde s'écartait sur son passage de peur de recevoir un coup de tête ou un coup de poing.

-Drago…, commença Alyssa.

-Pas maintenant ! répondit-il sans même s'arrêter. C'était à se demander s'il l'avait vu.

Drago quitta le Ministère et respira un bon coup. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible ! Ce n'était pas vrai ! Il était en plein cauchemar ! Il fallait qu'il parte… Il fallait qu'il… qu'il en parle à quelqu'un ! Oui, c'est ça ! Il se rendit donc chez la seule personne à qui il pouvait confier ce qu'Hermione lui avait déclarée. Il était hors de question qu'il garde ça pour lui. Sa tête exploserait avant la fin de la journée. Il sentait d'ailleurs son sang cogner violemment contre sa tempe droite. Il entendait la voix d'Hermione répéter sans cesse « Je suis enceinte – Je ne te demande rien – Tu es en droit de savoir.» Non ! Il n'était pas en droit de savoir ! Il aurait préféré ne rien savoir du tout !

-Drago ? fit Blaise en ouvrant la porte. Mais qu'est-ce que…

Drago ne prit pas même pas la peine de répondre et entra dans la maison. Il trouva Théo dans le salon, présent depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Celui-ci leva les yeux de son parchemin et jeta un regard à Drago qui était complètement agité. Hermione lui avait dit.

-Je suis dans la merde les gars ! Je me suis mis dans une putain de grosse merde !

-Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir et nous dire ce qui se passe, mon vieux ? proposa calmement Blaise.

-Non ! Je veux du whisky. Un bon verre d'un bon vieux whisky.

Drago fouilla dans le bar de son meilleur ami et se remplit un bon verre d'alcool. Il grimaça un peu quand il descendit dans sa gorge.

-Granger est enceinte ! dit-il comme une grande déclaration. Et d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'est moi le père ! Bonne année !

Ni Théo, ni Blaise ne pipèrent mot. Ils se contentèrent uniquement de se regarder.

-Vous saviez ! affirma illico Drago.

-Ecoute…, commença Théo.

-Depuis quand vous saviez, bande de traitres ?!

-Quelques jours, dit Théo en restant évasif. Hermione est ma colocataire, tu sais…

-Et Ginny est ma femme. Elle allait forcément me le dire.

-Sans compter que Potter et Pansy savent aussi.

-Je vois. Tout le monde sait. Génial...

-Non. Lavande et Weasley ne savent pas encore.

Drago se servit un autre verre. Un double whisky cette fois.

-Je ne crois pas que se saouler soit la meilleure solution, lui dit Blaise.

-Ah bon, tu crois ça ? rétorqua Drago.

-N'oublie pas que je suis passé par là, lui rappela-t-il. Et Théo aussi en quelque sorte.

-Sauf que vous étiez en couple, vous ! Nous c'était juste… comme ça.

Drago s'assit dans un fauteuil.

-Tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Comment ça, je compte faire quoi ? Je n'en sais rien Blaise ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Granger a un boursouflet dans la commode qui a _mon_ ADN ! Alors je ne sais pas ! Je… Vous savez comment je suis. Jusqu'à ce matin, ma vie se résumait à suivre Kingsley à la trace et à coucher avec une sorcière qui le voulait bien ! Mais… mais ça non ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais ma vie. Mais je suis dans une merde…

Théo s'affala sur sa chaise alors que Blaise se redressa d'un coup, le visage fermé.

-C'est pas comme ça que tu imaginais ta vie ? répéta-t-il presque ahuri. Non mais tu te fiches de moi, là ? Et Hermione ?! Tu crois que c'est comme ça qu'elle imaginait sa propre vie ? La possibilité d'être mère célibataire à vingt-cinq ans ? Non, j'en doute fort ! Alors tu vas arrêter de penser à toi deux petites secondes Drago et penser un peu à elle ! Parce que je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais pour avoir un gosse il faut être deux et tu étais là ! Tu es aussi responsable qu'elle dans cette histoire !

-Mais je ne suis pas prêt ! se défendit Drago.

-Parce que tu crois qu'Hermione est prête ?! s'emporta Théo à son tour. Tu crois que Ginny était prête quand elle est tombée enceinte ! Tu crois que Blaise était prêt ? Tu crois que j'étais prêt quand Daphné… On est jeune Drago, et avoir un enfant n'est pas la chose qu'on souhaiterait dans l'immédiat. Nous avons tous de grandes perspectives d'avenir mais il se révèle que la vie est une belle garce qui adore faire des surprises. Surprise ! Tu as été irresponsable Drago ! Il va falloir assumer maintenant !

Drago fut presque choqué par la tirade de Théo. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'emporter de cette manière. Il était quelqu'un d'habituellement calme et posé.

-Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ce qu'elle comptait faire ? demanda Blaise.

-Comment ça ?

-Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit si elle voulait garder le bébé ou avorter ?

-Avor… avorter ? répéta Drago. Mais…

-Et oui Drago, reprit Théo, c'est une des possibilités.

-Elle a dit qu'elle n'attendait rien de moi.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'elle a dit. C'est ce que Ginny m'avait dit alors qu'on était ensemble depuis déjà deux ans. Sache Drago qu'Hermione attendra forcément une chose de toi : que tu la soutiennes. Peu importe la décision qu'elle prendra.

Drago resta silencieux. Il était venu chercher des conseils auprès de son meilleur ami mais il ne pensait pas que ça en serait presque moralisateur. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Blaise et Théo étaient beaucoup plus adultes et responsables que lui. Ils avaient tous les deux vécu cette épreuve et en étaient sortis avec deux expériences totalement différentes, mais l'un comme l'autre lui disaient la même chose. Il devait soutenir Hermione parce dans le fond il le savait, elle devait être dans un état bien pire que le sien.

-J'ai la trouille, avoua-t-il enfin. Je veux dire… être père ! Etre responsable de quelqu'un d'autre ! J'ai déjà du mal à être responsable de moi-même alors d'un bébé…

-Tu sais être responsable quand tu veux Drago, lui dit Blaise. Le peu de fois où tu t'es occupé de Garry et il n'y en a pas eu tant que ça, tu l'as très bien fait.

-Ce n'est pas pareil. J'ai le beau rôle avec lui. Je suis son parrain, je lui fais des cadeaux et c'est à moi qu'il se confiera quand il grandira, pour me dire à quel point ses parents ne comprennent rien à la vie. Mais là on me demande d'être père, justement et… ça me terrorise.

-Si ça te terrorise, imagine un peu ce que doit ressentir Hermione.

Un hibou entra dans la maison et se posa pile devant Théo. Il prit l'enveloppe qu'il avait entre le bec et en lut le contenu.

-Il va falloir que tu te rattrapes Drago, lui dit-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est une lettre d'Hermione imbibée de larmes. Elle est à Saint-Mangouste.

-A Saint-Mangouste ?

Drago se leva sans un mot de plus et quitta la maison. Blaise prit la lettre des mains de Théo.

-Mais… mais c'est l'écriture de Pansy, ça !

-Oh c'est vrai ? Mince, je n'avais pas fait attention, dit Théo faussement innocent.

-Théo…

-Quoi ? Il n'est pas obligé de savoir. Et puis ça le pousse à prendre une décision.

-Parce qu'Hermione est vraiment à Ste Mangouste ?

-Oui, mais pas pour ce que je lui aies fait croire…

**000**

Drago arriva en trombe à Sainte-Mangouste en maudissant cette journée qui n'en finissait pas. C'était en train de le tuer. Et Hermione qui était seule pour cette épreuve… Lorsqu'il demanda où elle se trouvait, on l'envoya au service échographique. Ce fut donc en courant dans les couloirs qu'il arriva devant la porte qu'on lui avait indiqué. Il prit une profonde inspiration et entra.

Hermione était là, allongée sur une table avec son ventre à découvert. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

-Alors ? On fait dans l'exhibitionnisme ? ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

-Drago ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Théo m'a dit que tu étais là.

-Le traitre !

Hermione se rallongea et passa machinalement sa main sur son ventre. Drago la regarda faire en réalisant enfin qu'il y avait quelque chose de lui qui grandissait à l'intérieur d'elle.

-N'avorte pas, dit-il soudainement.

-Quoi ? dit Hermione en se redressant à nouveau.

Drago se rapprocha d'Hermione et lui prit la main.

-Je suis désolé pour la réaction de tout à l'heure et pour ce que j'ai dit. J'étais sous le choc. Un bébé c'est… ça change la vie et sans doute que ma vie a besoin de changement. En y réfléchissant, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose de ma vie. Rien de bien en tout cas.

-Viens-en au fait, Drago.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que ça ne sera sans doute pas facile, mais je serai là. Je serai là pour toi et pour le bébé. Alors s'il te plait, n'avorte pas.

Hermione devait admettre qu'elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire.

-Tu sais qu'on est au service échographique ici ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui et alors ?

-Et alors je ne suis pas là pour avorter. Je suis là pour voir à quel stade de la grossesse je suis.

-Oh ! Oh…

Drago se sentit soudainement tout bête. Il se disait bien qu'on ne pouvait pas avorter au service échographique, à moins d'utiliser des rayons x à la place des ultrasons. Hermione sourit de plus belle.

-Je ne savais pas encore si je voulais le garder, admit Hermione.

-Garde-le. On va s'occuper de lui ensemble. Je suis sûr qu'on peut y arriver. Nous ne sommes pas plus bêtes que d'autres, pas vrai ?

-Non… Ca ne me dérangerait pas d'avoir un bébé avec toi, tu sais. J'ai toujours su que je voulais des enfants, même si je n'imaginais pas en avoir un tout de suite mais… mais je crois que je ne pourrais pas gérer la situation si tu fais une crise de panique une fois par mois pendant ma grossesse, comme celle de tout à l'heure. Vraiment Drago, ça ne sera pas tenable et…

-Ca n'arrivera plus, je te le promets. Plus jamais.

Hermione sourit en voyant le regard sincère qu'avait Drago. Elle lui embrassa la joue. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le gynécomage entra.

-J'espère ne pas avoir été trop long. J'ai enfin trouvé le gel. Oh ! Bonjour monsieur. Vous devez sans doute être le jeune père.

-Oui. Oui, c'est moi, répondit Drago qui, pour la première fois sentit ses joues prendre feu.

-Et bien nous allons pouvoir commencer. Attention, le gel est froid.

Hermione trembla un peu au contact du gel et serra un peu plus la main de Drago. Le gynécomage pointa sa baguette vers le ventre d'Hermione. Un écran apparut en face d'eux.

-Alors, alors où se trouve le… Ah ! Le voilà !

Ne voyant absolument rien, Hermione et Drago s'approchèrent de l'écran. Ayant l'habitude de ce genre de comportement le gynécomage eut un petit rire.

-Vous voyez le petit point juste-là ?

-Oui, dirent Hermione et Drago en même temps.

-Et bien c'est ça. Votre bébé est là.

-C'est ça ? dit Hermione étonnée. Mais c'est tout petit.

-Pour l'instant. Vous ne direz pas ça dans sept mois.

Hermione en était donc bien à deux mois de grossesse comme elle le pensait. Elle fut si émue qu'elle pleura pour la énième fois de la journée. Drago lui embrassa le front.

-On va avoir un bébé, chuchota Hermione.

-Je sais.

Une fois le rendez-vous terminé, Hermione et Drago quittèrent l'hôpital sans un mot. Hermione était soulagée que Drago soit à présent là pour elle. Il avait d'ailleurs encore du mal à redescendre sur terre. Mais ses idées allaient très vite se remettre en place.

Arrivée devant son appartement, Hermione se retourna pour serrer Drago dans ses bras. Il serra son étreinte à son tour.

-Merci, dit-elle. Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne te demandais rien, mais merci d'être là.

-Je ne te laisserai pas. Je te le promets.

Hermione ouvrit la porte de son appartement et tout se passa très vite.

-Espèce de gnome à deux têtes !

-Ron, non !

Trop tard. Le coup était parti.

**000**

* * *

**Voili, voilou, voilà!**

**Ron** semble avoir pété un tout petit plomb. Cependant ceci, n'est pas ce que j'appelle une réaction mais un acte manqué. Oui, oui… ;)

Vous avez vu **Théo** et **Blaise** faire la morale à **Drago**. Il est donc revenu vers **Hermione**, mais vous constatez aussi qu'elle l'a prévenu à propos de son comportement. Il va donc devoir faire des efforts avec ses angoisses notre blondinet.

Certaines personnes étaient contentes que Drago n'accepte pas tout de suite la grossesse d'Hermione. J'espère donc que ce rapide revirement de situation ne vous aura pas trop déçu. Ce n'était qu'un premier obstacle parmi d'autres.

**Dans le prochain chapitre **on aura un petit mensonge et une injustice.

**Gouline971**


	10. Une Rude Journée

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Je vous souhaite un bon weekend ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances pour les personnes qui avaient la chance d'en avoir. Je suis toujours aussi ravie de constater que vous suivez toujours autant la fiction.

Qui a eu l'occasion de faire un petit tour sur **Pottermore** afin d'explorer le **Tome 5**? Enfin le Tome 5, c'est un grand mot… Je ne peux en dire qu'une chose, je suis très déçue (et je reste polie) et j'espère vraiment que ça changera d'ici quelques semaines parce que franchement, on reste littéralement sur sa faim. L'un des meilleurs livre de la saga et surtout le plus conséquent, a été taillé dans le vif et c'est aussi frustrant que de regarder son adaptation à l'écran. Mise à part ça, le texte sur **Ombrage** est très intéressant tout comme ce qu'on apprend sur le **Ministère** (mais ça c'est parce qu'il y a une Ministre qui porte mon prénom alors forcément...) Mais il manque plein, plein, plein de trucs. Vous verrez par vous-même si vous n'avez pas encore eu le temps d'y jeter un oeil.

Bon, je vous laisse lire ce qui s'est passé après le pétage de plombs de Ron et on se retrouve tous en bas !

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Pompei**_ : Les réactions de Vladimir et Alyssa seront pour plus tard. Dans le cœur de Drago et d'Hermione ce sont les derniers à être au courant. D'autres personnes sont encore à venir. Merci pour la review !

_**P'tit Brownie **_: Rire et pleurer ? Pas en même temps j'espère, ça serait bizarre ;) La réaction d'Alyssa sera pour plus tard. Sois patiente ! Merci pour la review !

_**Naguina**_ : Oui je me doutais bien que ça surprendrait un peu que Drago change d'avis aussi vite, mais comme je l'ai dit, il y aura d'autres obstacles durant cette grossesse, ce n'était que le début. Ce n'est pas un sans faute pour Drago, mais pour l'instant son comportement passe. Quant à Ron et Lavande, tu en sauras un peu plus dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review !

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Une rude journée**_

Drago était dans la salle de bain en présence d'Hermione qui tentait d'arrêter l'hémorragie de son nez. Le pauvre n'avait pas eu le temps de voir Ron se jeter sur lui pour lui donner un sacré coup en plein visage.

-Il est taré ce mec ! dit-il à Hermione.

-Ne bouge pas. C'est Ron, à quoi tu t'attendais ? Il n'allait pas sauter au plafond en apprenant la nouvelle.

-Il n'avait qu'à rester avec toi en quittant Poudlard s'il voulait que tu portes son enfant. Aïe !

Hermione venait de presser la compresse contre son nez.

-Tu as de la chance que Lavande ne t'entende pas.

Hermione pointa sa baguette vers le nez de Drago pour le remettre en place. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas été cassé cinq minutes auparavant. Drago se regarda sous toutes les coutures pour admirer le résultat.

-En même temps je ne peux pas le blâmer. Je ne me ferai pas confiance dans des cas comme ça.

Hermione fit tomber la boîte de compresses au sol.

-Mais je t'ai dit que je serai là et je t'en ai fait la promesse, s'empressa de dire Drago.

-Oui. Je te crois.

Hermione et Drago sortirent de la salle de bain. Théo, Blaise, Ginny, Lavande, Ron, Harry et Pansy étaient présents dans le salon. Tout le monde avait le regard fixé sur Ron.

-Vous pouvez toujours rêver pour que je m'excuse, dit-il. Il l'a entièrement mérité. Mettre Hermione enceinte alors qu'ils ne sont même pas en couple ! Non mais quelle idée !

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour le frapper, Ron, lui dit Lavande.

-J'ai bien frappé Zabini, pourquoi pas lui ?

Lavande soupira. Elle ne changerait pas son mari de si tôt. Il était aussi protecteur envers Hermione qu'envers Ginny. Ca en devenait dingue. Mais elle l'aimait comme ça.

-Alors c'est décidé ? Vous avez l'intention d'avoir ce bébé ? De le garder et de l'élever ? demanda Pansy.

-Oui, c'est ça, répondit Drago.

-Mais ça ne vous paraîtra pas bizarre d'avoir un bébé ensemble sans être en couple ? Ce ne sont pas les meilleures conditions pour élever un enfant. Enfin pour ce que j'en dis…, poursuivit Ginny.

-On va se débrouiller, affirma Hermione. On va y arriver. Ce qui compte c'est que le bébé soit aimé de nous deux.

-Non désolé, mais je ne peux pas croire à ça !

-Ron…

-Malefoy, futur père du bébé d'Hermione ? Non mais où on est là, dans la quatrième dimension ?! Je suis plus apte à avoir un bébé que lui !

-Et bien, fais un gosse Weasley ! s'emporta Drago. Si tu es plus apte que moi à avoir un enfant, fais-en un à ta femme qui n'attend que ça !

-Mon poing va encore atterrir sur ton nez si tu continues comme ça !

-Eh ! Stop ! intervint Harry. Ça suffit maintenant ! Chacun à sa place ! On n'est pas là pour se jeter des mots à la figure mais pour soutenir Hermione et Malefoy dans leur choix.

Ron se calma un peu et retourna près de Lavande. L'atmosphère se détendit un peu lorsqu'Hermione montra sa première échographie. Seuls Ginny et Blaise arrivèrent à bien distinguer où se trouvait l'embryon. Pour les autres, c'était un peu plus compliqué.

-Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, dit Pansy. Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Comment s'est passé quoi ? demanda Drago.

-Vous deux, répondit Ginny. On aimerait bien savoir comment vous en êtes arrivés à devenir des futurs parents.

-Tu me déçois Weasley. Je croyais que tu savais comment on faisait les enfants vu que tu en as un, répondit Drago.

-Non mais on ne veut pas savoir ce qui s'est passé pendant, intervint Théo. Mais plutôt ce qui s'est passé avant.

-Ah mais moi je veux bien savoir ce qui s'est passé pendant, dit Pansy en gloussant un peu. Je suis sûre qu'Hermione nous racontera tous les détails quand on sera entre filles, pas vrai ?

-Pansy dans toute sa splendeur, soupira Lavande.

-Tu sais, à agir comme ça, je finis vraiment par m'inquiéter pour notre future vie conjugale, lui dit Harry.

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? Tu sais très bien que je t'aime, déclara Pansy en l'embrassant. Mais je veux savoir.

-Vous ne saurez rien, dit Hermione.

-Pourquoi ? fit Blaise.

-On préfère garder ça pour nous, répondit Drago en prenant Hermione dans ses bras.

-Moi je vais vous dire comment ça s'est passé. Trois, quatre verres d'alcool, une mauvaise contraception et paf ! Un bébé non-désiré en route !

-C'est toi qui deviendra moins désirable auprès de Brown quand je te t'aurai refait le portrait ! dit Drago en s'avançant dangereusement vers Ron.

Tout le monde s'interposa et Hermione en profita pour pousser Drago dans la cuisine.

-Tu as envie qu'il te casse encore le nez ? lui dit-elle.

-C'est moi qui vais lui casser le nez s'il continue à faire ce genre de réflexion ! dit-il en haussant la voix.

-Strangulot ! dit Ron dans le salon.

-Veracrasse ! rétorqua Drago.

-Laisse couler Malefoy. Ron finira par s'y faire.

-Tu parles.

-Et puis en même temps il n'a pas tort.

-Quoi ? Parce que tu lui donnes raison en plus ?

-Disons qu'on avait bien bu et qu'on n'aurait sans doute jamais oublié la contraception si on avait été sobres tous les deux, tu ne crois pas ?

-Mouais… Je te l'accorde.

-Tu me promets de ne plus réagir aux attaques de Ron ?

-Non !

-Malefoy !

Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'Hermione mettait ses mains sur ses hanches de cette manière. Il finit par obtempérer. Hermione était sur le point de quitter la cuisine lorsqu'elle lui fit de nouveau face.

-Dis-moi, tu n'oublies tout de même pas d'utiliser la contraception avec Alyssa ? Parce que ça serait vraiment grave que tu sèmes ton ADN un peu partout au Ministère.

-Non mais pour qui tu me prends, Granger ?

-Un être aussi irresponsable que moi.

-Une irresponsabilité à la fois, tu veux. Je n'ai jamais oublié d'utiliser la contraception avec elle.

-Alors pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi nous ? se plaignit-elle.

-Tu viens de le dire. On avait bu et dans le feu de l'action, on a oublié. Maintenant on sait que la fougue et la passion dans les relations sexuelles, c'est mauvais. Restons insipides.

-La fougue et la passion ? répéta Hermione étonnée. Je croyais que c'était elle qui était fougueuse et moi, chaste.

-J'ai dit ça, moi ? dit Drago en feignant l'amnésie. Tu as dû mal comprendre.

-Bien sûr… dit Hermione comprenant qu'elle s'était bien faite avoir ce matin-là.

-Oh ça va, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas aimé.

-J'ai détesté, répondit Hermione en lui tournant le dos.

-La prochaine fois j'enregistrerai nos ébats pour te faire entendre à quel point tu détestes.

-Sauf qu'il n'y aura plus de prochaine fois, Malefoy. J'ai retenu la leçon, répondit-elle en montrant son ventre.

-Eh, vous vous envoyez en l'air dans la cuisine ou bien ? demanda Blaise.

Hermione et Drago retournèrent dans le salon sans un mot. Ils purent voir Ron les bras croisés dans un coin de la pièce sous la surveillance de Lavande.

-Bon, fit Blaise en frappant dans ses mains. Tout le monde sait maintenant. Du moins les personnes les plus proches possibles.

-Oh merde ! fit soudainement Drago.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Les parents. Il faut prévenir les parents.

Hermione fut soudainement prise d'une grosse angoisse. Les parents ! Elle les avait complètement oubliés ! Il fallait qu'elle leur parle de sa grossesse. Il fallait qu'elle leur dise qu'ils allaient devenir grands-parents.

Drago, lui, pâlit d'un coup pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Ses parents allaient littéralement le tuer. Son père lui arracherait la tête après l'avoir banni de la famille à jamais. Avoir un enfant hors des liens du mariage et qui plus est avec Hermione Granger valait une double peine pour lui. Cet enfant n'aurait pas de père après son annonce.

-Je crois qu'on a perdu Drago, dit Théo en agitant sa main devant ses yeux.

-Mes parents détestent Hermione, finit-il par dire.

-Non, ton père déteste Hermione, rectifia Blaise. Ta mère en revanche la trouve charmante.

-C'est sa façon de dire qu'elle ne l'aime pas.

-Tes parents vont me tuer, paniqua Hermione. Ils vont m'accuser de t'avoir piégé !

-Ils ne vont t'accuser de rien du tout !

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que tu ne seras pas là quand je leur dirai. Tu seras chez tes parents et moi chez les miens. On évitera l'apocalypse comme ça.

-Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas envie que le père d'Hermione t'étripe, dit Blaise un brin moqueur. J'y pense ! Ca ferait un super sujet de bouquin pour toi, Théo ! Deux amis font la bêtise de coucher ensemble une fois (enfin quatre ou cinq fois… par semaine) et se retrouvent parents.

-Pansy ! s'exclama Hermione.

-Tout de suite ! Pourquoi tu m'accuses ? de défendit-elle.

-Parce que tu ne sais pas garder un secret, répondit Harry à sa place.

-Quatre ou cinq fois par semaine ! s'exclama Ron ! C'est une blague ?!

-Oui, c'est une blague, répondit Théo pour Ron. Et je tiens trop à ma vie pour utiliser deux amis dans un bouquin.

-Oui, j'ai vendu la mèche, et alors ? répondit Pansy. Mais c'est Ginny qui l'a dit à Blaise, pas moi !

-Ginny !

-Ben quoi ? Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend qu'Hermione Granger est une petite coquine.

-Oh, pitié… se plaignit Harry.

-Tu utilises bien Daphné Greengrass, dit Ron à Théo.

-Daphné est une garce, rétorqua Théo du tac au tac.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'affirmait avec autant d'aplomb. Tout le monde le remarqua et Théo fut plutôt fier de lui.

**000**

Ils restèrent tous diner chez Théo et Hermione. Drago fut le dernier à quitter l'appartement. Il devait bien admettre qu'il avait du mal à la laisser. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder son ventre.

-Il ne va pas grossir d'un coup tu sais, lui dit Hermione en riant. Je ne suis pas dans le déni. Tu auras le temps de voir.

-Oui, je sais.

-Tu veux rester ? proposa Théo.

-Non, je vais rentrer. Je suis plutôt fatigué. Et puis il doit y avoir une tonne de lettres de la part de Kingsley qui m'attendent. Il va falloir que je lui invente un truc. Tu… tu m'envoies un hibou s'il y a un souci.

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras. Et puis Théo est là.

-Oui, je suis là, dit ce dernier en sortant sa tête de la cuisine.

-D'accord.

Drago hésita un moment mais finit par s'en aller. Hermione s'allongea dans le canapé.

-Quelle journée, déclara-t-elle.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, dit Théo en s'asseyant sur la table basse. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça bizarre, mais je suis content.

-Content ? Pourquoi ?

-A défaut d'être papa, je vais être tonton pour la deuxième fois. C'est vachement plus sympa.

Hermione éclata de rire et toucha machinalement son ventre. Elle allait avoir un bébé...

**000**

Drago était rentré chez lui et comme il se l'imaginait, du courrier l'attendait. Kingsley qui lui demandait où il était passé, Pansy qui lui disait qu'il avait été crétin de s'enfuir de son bureau comme un lâche et Alyssa qui lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas.

Alyssa ! Il avait faillit l'oublier ! Ca faisait plus d'un mois qu'il sortait avec elle et il l'avait littéralement zappé ! Comment lui dire qu'il allait avoir un bébé avec Hermione ? Elle ne l'accepterait jamais et le prendrait pour le beau salaud qu'il était.

En même temps il n'y avait rien de sérieux entre eux. Il ne se voyait pas construire quelque chose sur le long terme avec elle. S'il avait commencé à la fréquenter, c'était uniquement parce qu'Hermione avait décidé de commencer une relation sérieuse avec ce crétin de Staunton ! Mais il devait à présent admettre qu'Alyssa n'était pas une mauvaise compagnie. Il pouvait plaisanter et rire avec elle de temps en temps. Ce n'était bien sûr pas comme avec Hermione, mais c'était aussi plaisant.

On frappa à sa porte.

-Alyssa ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Drago hésita un instant. Jamais aucune de ses conquêtes n'étaient entrées chez-lui. Il céda pourtant le passage. Alyssa observa discrètement le salon avant de se retourna vers lui.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, mentit-il. Pourquoi ?

-Je m'inquiète un peu. Quand je t'ai vu partir ce matin j'ai été voir tes collègues pour savoir ce qui se passait, mais il ne savaient rien. Ils ont juste vu Hermione entrer dans ton bureau, ce qui est bizarre parce qu'elle était de repos aujourd'hui. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse de sa part. Je suis donc partie à la recherche d'Harry et Ron mais ils n'étaient pas là et Vladimir n'a aucune nouvelle d'Hermione non plus. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Drago ?

Staunton, pensa Drago. Hermione sortait avec Vladimir Staunton et était enceinte alors qu'elle n'avait pas couché avec lui. Voilà un problème supplémentaire à ajouter à la longue liste.

-Une rude journée, répondit simplement Drago.

-Une rude journée ? C'est tout ? Vous disparaissez de la surface de la terre pendant vingt-quatre heures à cause d'une simple rude journée ? Drago, je suis loin d'être idiote, alors si quelque chose de grave s'est passé j'aimerais que tu me le dises maintenant parce que je finirai tôt ou tard par le découvrir.

C'était exactement pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de relation sérieuse. Il n'aimait pas se justifier et en cet instant, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'expliquer.

-Ecoute, je suis fatiguée Alyssa. J'ai eu une journée qui s'est déroulée totalement hors du temps. Je voudrais me poser dans mon lit avant d'attaquer la journée de demain et non partir dans des explications qui pour l'instant n'en valent pas la peine.

-Très bien, se vexa légèrement Alyssa. Je te laisse. J'espère simplement que ce n'est pas trop grave et que ça ne remettra pas en cause notre relation. Parce que je tiens à toi l'air de rien.

**000**

Ron se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit lorsqu'il sentit la place froide à côté de lui. Encore une fois, Lavande avait quitté le lit. Rare était les fois où il se levait pour savoir où elle était mais il savait cette fois qu'elle avait besoin qu'il soit là.

Lavande était dans la cuisine avec une tasse de thé brulante. Il y avait une boîte de mouchoir vide à côté d'elle.

-Lavande ? Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Lavande ne répondit pas, se contentant de se moucher.

-Eh… Dis-moi ce qui se passe ? insista Ron inquiet.

-Hermione est enceinte, dit-elle en reniflant.

-Oui je sais. C'est dur à croire mais ça ne mérite pas que tu pleures, non ?

-Hermione est enceinte alors qu'elle ne l'a pas voulu. Et moi je n'arrive pas à tomber enceinte alors que je veux un bébé. Même Ginny n'a pas cherché à tomber enceinte et elle a Garry maintenant.

Lavande éclata en sanglot et Ron la prise dans ses bras. Ça faisait presque deux ans que Ron et Lavande étaient mariés et qu'ils essayaient de faire un enfant. Malheureusement, cela se révélait être beaucoup plus compliqué pour eux que pour les autres. C'était principalement une des raisons pour laquelle il avait frappé Drago. L'irresponsable qu'il était avait réussi à mettre Hermione enceinte alors que lui ne parvenait pas à offrir le plus beau des cadeaux à sa femme.

-Il n'y a que Pansy qui n'est pas enceinte, dit Lavande, et c'est uniquement parce qu'elle attend d'être mariée.

-On va y arriver. Je te le promets. On aura très bientôt un adorable bébé dans cette maison, d'accord ?

Lavande acquiesça.

-Allez, viens. On va se coucher.

Ron prit Lavande dans ses bras pour retourner dans leur lit.

**000**

* * *

Bon comme vous le voyez,** Ron **a des circonstances atténuantes pour avoir frappé** Drago. **C'est pour ça que je parlais d'acte manqué. Cette nouvelle a fait mal à** Lavande **même si elle ne l'a pas tout de suite montré.

**Drago **a fait face à** Alyssa **mais ne lui a rien dit. Et première ! Il l'a laissée entrer chez-lui !

Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Ce que vous avez aimé ou non, ce qui vous a manqué, ce que vous souhaiterez voir dans le suite.

**Indice** : Ce qui va se passer dans** le prochain chapitre **est annoncé dans celui-là :)

Je m'en vais au salon du chocolat pour une bonne crise de foie et je vous dis à samedi prochain !

**Gouline971**


	11. Chucky

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Je vous souhaite à tous un très bon weekend et je vous laisse lire le chapitre qui suit. J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas.

**Bonne lecture !**

_**P'tit Brownie **_: Oh… mais tu es très remontée contre Drago dans ce chapitre, mince alors ! Je n'avais pas prévu ça. Il ne veut pas rompre avec Alyssa parce que… à vrai dire je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi il ne rompt pas avec elle. Certaines choses restent encore mystérieuses pour moi dans la tête de Drago. Hermione supporte pour l'instant la situation parce qu'elle ne voit pas de perspective d'avenir avec lui. Comme elle l'a déjà dit à Pansy et Harry, ils sont trop différents pour ça. Merci pour ta review !

_**Virginie**_ : Hello ! Je te le dis tout de suite, tu as raison concernant ce chapitre et l'attitude de Drago. Je n'ose pas vraiment imaginer ce qui se passe dans sa tête maintenant qu'il sait qu'il va être père. Concernant leur relation avec Alyssa et Vladimir, je ne te dis rien, tu découvriras tout par toi-même. Mais on se rapproche, on se rapproche. Ils vont bientôt être mis au courant. Et tu as peut-être raison d'avoir quelque craintes sur le laisser-passer de Drago. Merci pour ta review !

_**Naguina**_ : Oui Ron est très protecteur, mais il ne s'y prend pas correctement le pauvre alors ça finit avec des coups de poing. Concernant les parents tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review !

_**Symphonie**_ : Oui, j'aime les choses classiques. Mais je suis ravie si l'histoire te plait encore à ce stade. J'espère que ce sera pareil pour la suite.

* * *

_**Chapitre 11 : Chucky**_

Hermione était en plein stress. Comme ils l'avaient convenu, Drago et elle annonceraient cette nouvelle fracassante à leurs propres parents le même jour, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Hermione se retrouvait devant leur maison en ce dimanche matin.

Ça devait faire deux bonnes semaines qu'elle ne les avait pas vus. Hermione les avait bien eus au téléphone lorsqu'elle était malade, mais elle ne s'étalait jamais sur sa vie de sorcière. Elle préférait écouter sa mère faire quelques commérages et entendre son père au loin préciser les commérages en question.

-Ma chérie ! fit son père en ouvrant la porte. Laisse-moi te regarder un peu ? Tu es encore un peu pâle. Tu prends bien tes médicaments ? Tu manges assez ? Jean, tu penses qu'Hermione mange assez ?

-Henry, lâche-la un peu, tu veux. Tu l'étouffes.

Hermione put enfin entrer dans la maison de son enfance et serra sa mère dans ses bras. Ses parents lui faisaient toujours le même accueil chaleureux. Il la poussaient dans le salon, la forçaient à s'asseoir et la gâtaient de tout ce qu'elle adorait manger lorsqu'elle était petite. A chaque visite Hermione voulait leur faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus dix ans, mais ses parents la traitaient comme si elle en avait cinq.

-Alors ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu nous racontes de beau ?

-Je… je suis venue pour une raison bien précise. C'est quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment très important et j'aimerais que…

-C'est pas vrai, s'exclama sa mère. Ça y est ! Henry ça y est !

-Quoi ? fit-il.

-Hermione a un nouveau petit-ami ! C'est ça mon cœur ? Tu es en couple avec quelqu'un ? C'est pour ça qu'on te voit si peu ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça maman, répondit Hermione en regardant sa mère comme si elle était devenue folle.

Elle put voir la déception traverser le regard de sa mère alors que son père était plutôt réjoui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les copains de sa fille, excepté Ron. Mais ils s'étaient malheureusement séparés.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ? s'inquiéta Jean.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas facile à dire. Mais en même temps, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions. Je ne peux pas tourner autour du pot. Et puis si je ne vous dis rien maintenant, vous m'en voudrez plus tard et…

-Chérie, dis-nous ce qui se passe ? demanda sa mère inquiète.

-Très bien. Très bien… Maman… papa… je suis enceinte.

Hermione put voir le visage de sa mère se figer alors que son père se redressa de son fauteuil.

-Surprise…

**000**

Il y eut un silence de mort dans le jardin d'hiver du Manoir des Malefoy. Même Teddy n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Lucius qui regardait Drago avec le regard le plus noir qu'il avait se leva de la table tout en fixant son fils, afin de lui montrer qu'il avait encore de l'autorité sur lui.

-Veux-tu bien répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Je vais être père, répéta Drago le plus calmement possible.

-Tu vas avoir un bébé ? demanda Teddy.

-Oui mon grand.

Lucius se rassit sous le choc alors que Narcissa était sans aucune réaction. Ce qu'elle venait t'entendre n'était pas encore en phase de décodage.

-Combien veut-elle ?

-Je te demande pardon ? fit Drago

-Lucius ! s'indigna Androméda.

-Combien veut-elle ? Parce que c'est ça le problème, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es tombé sur une sorcière pas si idiote que ça qui a réussi à te piéger et qui te demande une certaine somme d'argent. Somme d'argent si astronomique que tu es venu nous demander de l'aide. Ai-je tort ? Alors je répète, combien veut-elle ?

Dire que Drago était sidéré était un faible mot. Il avait imaginé des scénarii pas possible avec son père qui ne voulait rien savoir de la situation, qui le noyait dans le lac ou le dépeçait avec un scalpel trouvant que l'_Avada Kedavra_ était une mort beaucoup trop rapide. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé que son père le prenne pour un parfait petit crétin.

-Alors c'est ce que tu penses de moi. Que je suis l'être le plus idiot du monde magique.

-Non, simplement que tu es dans l'incapacité de penser correctement lorsque tu es face à une femme. Ah la jeunesse…

-Oui je suis jeune et je profite. Chose que tu n'as jamais pu faire.

-Vois où la jeunesse t'a mené, Drago ! A être totalement irresponsable et incapable d'assumer tes actes !

-Qui te dit que je n'assumerai pas mes actes ! répondit Drago en haussant le ton. Tu es là à me juger soi-disant parce que tu es mon père alors que tu n'as jamais été dans cette situation ! Tu as épousé maman et tu m'as eu dans la foulé sans trop te poser de question !

-Nous ne t'avons pas élevé comme ça.

-Et comment m'avez-vous élevé, hein ? Je vous le demande !

-Drago veux-tu bien baisser d'un ton. N'oublie pas que tu t'adresses à ton père, lui dit Narcissa.

Drago lança un regard noir à sa mère puis tourna de nouveau la tête vers Lucius.

-De toute façon tu fais fausse route. Elle ne veut pas d'argent. Ce n'est pas une sorcière vénale, je dirai même qu'elle est tout le contraire.

-Et pourrions-nous savoir quelle est cette femme, tout sauf vénale, qui se dit être enceinte de toi ?

Bien que la situation ne s'y prêtait absolument pas, la bouche de Drago s'étira en un léger sourire. Il verrait bien si son père avait un cœur... capable de s'arrêter.

-Quelque chose me dit que tu vas apprécier l'identité de cette femme, _papa._

**000**

-Drago Malefoy ! s'exclamèrent Jean et Henry d'une même voix.

-Oui, Drago Malefoy.

-Drago Malefoy… N'est-ce pas celui qui était détestable au point de te faire pleurer lorsque tu étais à Poudlard ? demanda Henry. Tu parles bien de ce Drago Malefoy ?

Hermione acquiesça.

-Et tu vas avoir un enfant de lui ? Hermione ce n'est pas sérieux ! Et puis, comment est-ce que vous en êtes arrivés à ça ?

-Tiens-tu vraiment à savoir ? lui demanda Jean.

Henry ne répondit pas à sa femme et se contenta de finir son verre.

-Je me souviens de ce que tu disais de lui, de sa manière qu'il avait de traiter les femmes. Ça signifiait pour moi que tu ne serais pas intéressée par ce genre d'individu ! J'ai bien été naïf.

-Henry calme-toi.

-Je suppose qu'il n'en veut pas ? poursuivit-il.

-Il a dit qu'il serait là pour moi.

-Ah oui ? Et où est-il ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas là, ici avec toi pour nous annoncer la _grande_ nouvelle ?

-Parce qu'il est chez ses parents, en train de faire la même chose que moi.

**000**

Alors certes, Lucius Malefoy n'avait pas eu d'arrêt cardiaque mais Drago avait bien cru que l'éclair qui était passé dans ses yeux allait vraiment le tuer. En revanche le verre de jus de citrouille qu'avait tenu son père, était en mille monceaux.

-Parmi toutes les femmes qui existent sur cette terre, il a fallu que ce soit Hermione Granger ?! s'exclama Lucius.

-Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, père. Soit c'est une sorcière vénale qui en veut à toute notre fortune, soit c'est Hermione Granger, celle qui adore penser à son prochain.

-J'aurais préféré la sorcière vénale.

-Lucius !

-Mais où est le problème, franchement ? intervint Androméda. Hermione est une brillante sorcière. Tu as de la chance d'être en couple avec elle, Drago.

-Nous ne sommes pas en couple.

-Oh Drago, mais où as-tu la tête, je me le demande, dit Narcissa. On n'a pas idée d'avoir un enfant avec une femme dont on n'est pas amoureux. Que ce soit Hermione Granger ou pas, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Lucius. Que compte-elle faire du bébé ?

-Le garder.

-Et toi ?

-Je suis d'accord. On va s'occuper du bébé ensemble. C'est qu'on a convenu.

-As-tu au moins conscience que ta vie va changer à partir de maintenant ? Tu ne peux plus penser qu'à toi, mais à eux aussi ! A _elle_ ! déclara Lucius.

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? dit Drago d'une même voix. Je sais très bien dans quoi je m'engage ! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour demander une quelconque permission ou autre. Je me fiche que vous ne soyez pas d'accord avec moi ! J'ai pris ma décision ! Viens mon grand, on va faire de la balançoire.

Drago sortit de table avec Teddy. Nouveau silence dans le jardin d'hiver. Encore un brunch de gâcher au Manoir des Malefoy. Lucius et Narcissa se regardèrent très inquiets. Leur fils aurait un enfant dans des circonstances inattendues.

-Vous savez, votre fils a plutôt de la chance, leur dit Androméda, parce que sur toutes les femmes qui existent sur cette terre, il est justement tombé sur Hermione Granger.

**000**

Quand Hermione était petite et qu'elle allait très mal, elle s'allongeait dans le canapé du salon, emmitouflée dans une couverture bien chaude avec un bol de glace pour regarder une émission de télé humoristique. Elle riait un peu et repartait du bon pied. Seulement après ce qu'elle venait de dire et le départ précipité de son père de la maison, aucune glace et émission de télévision ne parvenaient à la consoler. Seule les caresses de sa mère dans ses cheveux la calmait.

-Ça lui passera, tu verras, lui dit-elle. Il s'y fera.

-Je l'ai déçu. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Je l'ai déçu.

-Mais non ma chérie. Ton père est simplement en état de choc. Tu es toujours et restera toujours sa petite fille chérie.

La porte claqua. Son père était rentré après une bonne heure de promenade. Il se dirigea dans le salon et s'assit sur la table basse face à Hermione. Il lui tendit une petite peluche en forme de lapin.

-Chucky ? fit Hermione en le prenant.

-Tu te rappelles de lui ? Tu ne le lâchais jamais lorsque tu étais petite.

-Oui… C'était mon Chucky à moi.

-Tiens. Il est pour toi. Pour vous. Comme ça si tu as des angoisses durant ta grossesse, Chucky sera là.

Henry serra sa fille dans ses bras alors que Jean esquissa un petit sourire.

-Tu seras toujours ma petite fille. Et si ce Malefoy prend la fuite, je le retrouve et je le massacre. Sorcier ou pas.

**000**

Après s'être bien amusé avec Drago à la balançoire, Teddy partit avec Harry et Pansy qui étaient venus le chercher pour passer le reste du dimanche avec eux. Drago était donc seul dans le jardin de ses parents à faire des ricochets. Ce brunch était encore une fois un véritable fiasco. Il n'en était bien évidemment pas étonné, mais il ressentait une profonde déception face à la réaction qu'avaient eu ses parents. Ils lui avaient parlé comme à un enfant. Ils le considéraient encore comme un pauvre gamin totalement irresponsable qui ne semblait avoir aucun sens des réalités. Alors oui, Drago pouvait agir en parfait crétin, comme lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans, mais il était adulte, responsable et indépendant ! Il pouvait faire des choix cruciaux dans sa vie et avoir ce bébé avec Hermione était selon lui le choix le plus important qu'il n'ait jamais fait. Et il l'assumerait.

-Comment vas-tu mon grand ? demanda Androméda en arrivant à sa taille.

-Ca aurait pu aller mieux, répondit-il en continuant ses ricochets. C'est mère qui t'envoie ?

-Mère ? répéta Androméda. Es-tu si en colère que ça contre elle ?

-Contre eux.

-Ecoute Drago, comprends-les. Tu es leur fils unique. Ils espéraient que…

-Je sois parfait ? Dommage pour eux, la perfection ne se commande pas à la naissance. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si notre famille était un modèle de perfection.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, mon chéri. Mais ils auraient souhaité que tu aies une vie normale et plus paisible. D'abord une femme…

-De préférence issu d'une haute lignée de Sang-Pur. Désolé pour eux, mais le mariage ce n'est pas pour moi.

-Ne leur dit jamais ça, tu les tuerais. Pas que ça me déplairait de voir ton père au bord de l'infarctus mais…

Drago esquissa un petit sourire en imaginant bien la scène.

-Toi aussi tu penses que c'est une mauvaise idée d'avoir cet enfant avec elle ?

-Moi, ce que je pense c'est que tu feras un bon père. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, Drago.

-Aussi bon que le mien ?

-J'ai beau critiquer Lucius, je suis sûre d'une chose, il t'aime. Alors il a une drôle façon de le montrer mais tu es son fils adoré. Il finira par accepter ton choix.

-Et maman ?

-Elle l'a déjà accepté.

Drago regarda sa tante qui lui adressait un sourire confiant. Elle était la première à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne faisait pas une bêtise. Il se pencha vers elle pour lui embrassa la joue.

-Merci Tante Andy.

-Mais de rien, mon chéri. Maintenant va la rejoindre.

**000**

Drago se retrouva à présent dans un café où Hermione lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il la chercha du regard et la trouva au fond du café.

-Tarte à la poire ? dit-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle. Je croyais que tu détestais la poire.

-J'ai eu envie de tarte à la poire, se justifia-t-elle.

-Tu me fais goûter ?

Hermione coupa un bout de sa tarte qu'il s'empressa de manger. Ne la trouvant pas mauvaise du tout, Drago décida d'en commander une part.

-Alors ? firent-il en même temps.

-Toi d'abord, dit Drago.

-C'était riche en émotion. J'ai pleuré, ma mère a pleuré, mon père était en colère, il t'a maudit et j'ai eu droit à un Chucky.

-Un quoi ?

Hermione lui montra sa peluche.

-C'est pour le bébé. C'était ma peluche.

-Tu en as de la chance. Pour ma part, j'ai surtout eu droit à un « Mais où as-tu la tête ! » de ma mère. Mon père est très en colère aussi. Ils me prennent tous les deux pour un gamin irresponsable. Ma tante a essayé de prendre ma défense.

-Ton père n'a pas spécialement envie de me tuer ?

-Pas pour l'instant, non.

-Dis-lui que je porte sa descendance et l'envie lui passera.

-Une descendance à moitié moldue et hors des liens du mariage. J'ai fait fort pour lui, tu sais. Eh !

-Tu parles trop, moi je mange, dit Hermione en finissant la tarte de Drago. Il la laissa faire et continua de scruter la peluche de son futur bébé.

-Tu as parlé à Alyssa ? demanda Hermione.

-Non pas encore. Je n'ose pas à vrai dire. Elle m'a déjà tendu une perche mais je lui ai dit que tout allait bien.

-Tu sais qu'elle m'a déjà demandé si on était sortis ensemble toi et moi? Juste après qu'on ait couché ensemble dans mon bureau. Je lui ai dit non.

-Et alors ? Tu lui as dit la vérité. Nous ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble.

-Et comment expliqueras-tu le fait que je sois enceinte de toi ? Ne pas sortir avec toi sous-entend ne pas avoir couché avec toi. Elle va nous tuer tous les deux.

Hermione soupira et remit Chucky dans son sac.

-Je pense rompre avec elle, dit soudainement Drago.

-Rompre ? répéta Hermione surprise. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vivais une _vraie_ relation avec elle ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Non !

Drago avait beau nier mais Hermione voyait bien qu'il mentait.

-Tu l'aimes bien en fait ! dit-elle presque stupéfaite.

-Non !

-Si, tu l'aimes bien.

-Granger, arrête !

-J'y crois pas ! Elle te plait _vraiment_ !

-N'importe quoi ! Tu n'aurais pas dû manger cette tarte, ça ne te réussis pas.

-Et moi je crois qu'il y a une femme en ce bas monde qui a réussi à attirer ton attention pour autre chose que son corps ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus qu'une autre ? Que moi ? lui cria la petite voix dans sa tête. Voix qu'elle essaya d'étrangler.

-Attends, c'est un interrogatoire ou quoi ? demanda Drago franchement mal à l'aise.

-Il faut que je sache. Tu serais capable d'en faire la belle-mère de mon bébé. Merlin, pas ça! recommença la petite voix.

-Non mais tu délires complètement là ! Et puis il n'y a rien à savoir. Ca change d'être avec une personne qui n'est pas idiote, tu sais.

-Ca sous-entend quoi ? Que je suis idiote ? se vexa légèrement Hermione.

-Je ne pensais pas à toi en disant ça.

-Ca me vexe encore plus. T'es franchement pas doué avec la femme qui porte ton enfant.

-Eh Granger, ne commence pas, tu veux.

Hermione lui tira la langue et lui adressa un petit sourire. Ca paraissait assez bizarre, mais si Drago avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il se sentait bien, ca ne pouvait que lui faire plaisir. Peu importe qu'elle soit enceinte de lui et qu'on parle d'Alyssa Horowitz. Sa collègue fougueuse mais qui en fait ne l'était pas et qui embrassait plus mal qu'elle, continua la petite dans sa tête en la narguant. Hermione aurait tout de même voulu connaître son secret pour avoir attiré l'attention de Drago de cette manière.

-Tu sais quoi, dit-elle au bout d'un moment après avoir réussit à étrangler cette fichue voix pour de bon, tu ne devrais pas rompre. Explique-lui la situation. Laisse-la te gifler, laisse-la me cracher à la figure et faisons table rase. De toute façon je vais parler à Vladimir aussi.

-Quand ?

-Dans une demi-heure, dit Hermione en regardant sa montre.

-Tu veux que je reste ? proposa Drago.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Je n'ai pas envie que ça finisse en pugilat.

-Tu vas lui dire que je suis le père ?

-Si j'en ai le courage.

-Très bien. Je reste.

-Drago, non vraiment. Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui…

-Très bien, se résigna Drago.

Drago voulut laisser quelques pièces de monnaie sur la table avant de se rappeler qu'il était dans un café moldu.

-Laisse, je paierai, lui dit Hermione.

-Merci. Je te rembourserai. N'oublie pas de me dire comment ça s'est passé.

-D'accord.

Drago quitta le café et rentra chez-lui. Hermione regarda sa montre. Il lui restait encore assez de temps pour imaginer comment elle annoncerait cette nouvelle à Vladimir.

-Bonjour.

Hermione leva la tête. Il était là avec quinze bonnes minutes d'avance.

-Bonjour. Assieds-toi.

**000**

* * *

Cruel ? Vous avez dit cruel ? Mais non ce n'est pas cruel… Ou peut-être un peu ;)

Alors ça va être LA question : **Comment pourrait bien réagir ce fameux Vladimir Staunton ?** A vous de me dire…

**Dans le prochain chapitre **comment dire… ça risque de faire mal aux genoux, au coude et peut-être aux dents allez savoir… Mais pour qui ?

A samedi prochain!

**Gouline971**


	12. Un Second Test

**Hello, hello !**

J'espère que vous allez bien. Vite, vite, voici le chapitre suivant avec la révélation faite à Vladimir. Sa réaction est juste ci-dessous !

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Hiyoki-chan **_: Tu pourras tout de suite voir si ton hypothèse est correcte. Merci pour ta review !

_**P'tit Brownie **_: Voyons d'abord comment réagira Vladimir. Je vois que tu es aussi confiante qu'Androméda. Merci pour la review !

_**Virginie**_ : Tu verras tout de suite pour la réaction de Vladimir. Tu verras aussi pour le coup aux genoux et il se peut que ce ne soit pas ce que tu crois. Tu renverses la vapeur à propos d'Alyssa maintenant ? Mais c'est sûr que ça serait plus compliqué si Drago et Hermione étaient tous les deux casés. J'espère que les autres passages entre Hermione et Drago te plairont toujours autant. Merci pour ta review !

_**Naguina**_ : Comment tu imaginais la réaction des Malefoy ? Pensais-tu qu'ils sauteraient à la gorge de leur fils ? ;) Henry Granger a surtout été choqué de se rendre compte que sa petite fille n'était plus petite justement. J'ai coupé à ce moment-là pour créer l'envie, ça marche ? :) Merci pour ta review !

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 : Un second test**_

-Je suis content de te voir, dit Vladimir. Surpris mais content.

-Pourquoi tu es surpris ?

-Ca fait une dizaine de jour que je ne t'ai pas vu. Depuis ce soir-là, en fait...

-Oui je sais, dit Hermione embarrassée.

-J'ai cru que tu m'évitais.

-Je ne t'évitais pas.

-Ah oui ?

-Enfin… si, peut-être un peu. Mais j'avais une raison à ça, s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

Une serveuse arriva vers eux. Vladimir commanda une bière qui fut servie dans la minute. Hermione prit un jus d'orange pour enlever le goût de poire qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

-Pourquoi tu m'évitais ? demanda Vladimir anxieux.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas facile à dire…

-Tu veux rompre, c'est ça ? affirma-t-il dans l'instant.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, Vladimir. Ecoute…

-C'était trop beau pour être vrai, soupira-t-il.

-Vladimir…

-Comment un simple Auror comme moi pouvait intéresser une fille aussi brillante que toi ? Ça ne pouvait pas être possible, je le savais.

-Non, écoute…

-J'ai bien cru à la maladie dans les débuts, mais je pense que tu aurais dû tout de suite être honnête au lieu de m'éviter comme tu l'as fait. Je préfère te laisser.

-Vladimir, ça serait plus simple si tu me laissais en placer une, s'il te plait. Assieds-toi !

Surpris du ton autoritaire qu'avait employé Hermione, Vladimir préféra obéir.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai cru être malade. Mais je ne l'étais pas. Par contre… je suis enceinte.

Vladimir eut un léger mouvement de recul et finit sa bière d'une traite.

-Et comme nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble, cet enfant n'est pas de moi, en déduit-il.

-Non, il n'est pas de toi.

-Qui ?

-Quelqu'un avec qui j'ai eu une aventure sans lendemain, répondit Hermione en s'apercevant qu'elle venait de lui mentir.

C'était assez étrange pour elle de qualifier Drago de relation sans lendemain car elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais qualifié de relation ce qu'elle avait vécu (vivait ?) avec lui.

-Toujours est-il que dans de telles circonstances, toi et moi ne pouvons pas continuer ensemble. Je ne peux pas te faire subir ça alors qu'on ne se voie que depuis un mois. Ça serait égoïste de ma part.

-Donc tu veux rompre parce que tu es enceinte.

-Ça vaut mieux. Je suis désolée Vladimir. J'aurais vraiment préféré que ça se passe autrement.

-Je t'ai déjà parlé de ma sœur ? demanda soudainement Vladimir.

-Non, répondit Hermione surprise.

-Elle s'appelle Clémentine. A dix-huit ans elle a rencontré un garçon. Elle disait que c'était le mec de sa vie, qu'elle voulait faire sa vie avec lui. Il disait la même chose. Un an plus tard elle est tombée enceinte et lui est parti, comme ça. Sans donner d'explication. Il a fui tellement vite qu'il a laissé sa silhouette de crétin dans la porte de notre maison. Résultat, Clémentine s'est retrouvée mère célibataire. J'avais quatorze ans à l'époque et j'ai vu sa vie changer, sa tristesse à chaque fois qu'elle regardait sa fille. Elle va beaucoup mieux maintenant. Elle a refait sa vie et est heureuse en amour, mais elle a mit le temps. Alors, je sais que tu n'es pas ma sœur, mais je ne pourrais pas accepter de te laisser quand je sais ce que tu risques de vivre durant ta grossesse, seule sans le père de ton enfant. Tout ça pour dire que même si tu as des amis, moi je serai là parce que je n'ai pas envie de rompre avec toi. Je veux être avec toi.

Hermione fut très émue par le discours de Vladimir.

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable, finit-elle pourtant par dire.

-Je sais.

-On se connaît à peine.

-Et alors ?

-Tu devrais plutôt trouver une femme qui n'est pas enceinte.

-C'est avec toi que j'ai envie d'être tout de suite, maintenant.

-Mais…

Vladimir ne la laissa pas terminer et l'embrassa. Hermione avait finit par oublier à quoi ressemblait les baisers de Vladimir. Ils étaient doux et divins alors que ceux de Drago étaient plus passionnés voire électrisants. Comparaison qu'elle aurait encore une fois voulue réprimer.

-Ca ne me fait pas peur, lui chuchota-t-il.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas seule. Le père m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait.

-C'est vrai ? dit-il surpris. Il n'a pas fuit ?

-Si, mais pendant quelques petites heures. Puis il est revenu et s'est excusé.

-Tu lui fais confiance ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Avoir confiance en Drago était une question qu'elle ne se posait plus depuis des années. Elle lui avait toujours fait confiance depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Il ne l'avait jamais déçu et elle savait à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Mais là on parlait d'un bébé, de son bébé.

-Oui, je lui fais confiance, répondit-elle enfin. Il le faut. Je lui dois ça.

Vladimir ne dit rien et l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Ça ne sera pas simple, tu sais. Je risque d'être pénible pour ne pas dire chieuse.

-Plus que ma sœur ? J'en doute. Elle s'était transformée en dragon ! plaisanta-t-il.

-Oh, dans le genre dragon, il y a Ginny Weasley, la sœur de Ron.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire qui sait ? demanda Vladimir sans perdre le nord.

-Tu sauras bien assez tôt.

-D'accord. Du moment que ce n'est pas un de tes amis que j'ai déjà vu, je pense que ça ira.

Hermione faillit avaler son jus de travers et sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

-Parce que je sais que je ne pourrais jamais rivaliser contre eux. Mais c'est stupide. Ce sont tes amis. On ne fait pas d'enfant avec ses amis, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Tu as raison.

Hermione finit son jus d'orange d'une traite. Certes elle lui avait dit qu'elle était enceinte, mais quand Vladimir saurait que Drago était le père de son bébé, elle en était persuadée, l'un des deux finirait à Sainte-Mangouste.

**000**

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a cet après-midi ?

-Un accouchement par le siège, des jumeaux et une femme en salle de travail depuis dix heures.

-Dix heures du matin ?

-Non depuis sept heures du matin. Ça fait dix heures qu'elle souffre en salle de travail.

Lavande grimaça. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle craignait dans la grossesse c'était bien les contractions. Voir ces femmes souffrir le martyr pour mettre au monde l'être qu'elles aimeraient plus que tout était une forte émotion qu'elle avait parfois du mal à gérer. Mais le bonheur qu'elle lisait dans les yeux des jeunes parents valait toutes les souffrances du monde pour elle. Dans des cas comme ça, Lavande était heureuse d'être sage-femme.

-Tu as de la chance d'avoir fini ta journée, lui dit une de ses collègues.

-Crois-moi, j'aimerais rester pour t'aider.

-Tu mérites ton surnom de « Faiseuse de bébé ».

-« Faiseuse de bébé », répéta Lavande en souriant.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait ça. Lavande était réputée pour être une acharnée du travail, un comble quand on savait qu'elle n'avait jamais été une très bonne élève à Poudlard. Mais elle aimait son métier et pouvait rester vingt-quatre heure d'affiler si on le lui demandait. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle faisait lorsque Ron partait travailler le soir où était en mission pour plusieurs jours. Elle rentrait souvent exténuée de ce genre de journée, mais était heureuse et épanouie avec le sentiment du devoir accompli. Donner la vie était l'acte le plus merveilleux qui pouvait exister pour elle.

Lavande quitta ses collègues et prit un couloir opposé à la sortie. Elle avait longtemps hésité avant de prendre cette décision mas c'était plus fort qu'elle. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans le doute.

-Oui ?

Lavande entra dans le bureau d'une de ses collègues médicomage.

-Salut Susan, je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, non. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Assieds-toi.

-J'aimerais que tu me rendes un petit service.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je voudrais faire un test de stérilité.

Susan se redressa sur la chaise.

-Tu penses être stérile ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est pour ça que je voudrais en faire un.

-Je ne comprends pas. Tu as vingt-cinq ans, tu es jeune ! Tu as le temps pour avoir un enfant.

-Tout le monde me dit ça, dit Lavande lasser par cette phrase. Mais personne ne me comprend. Avoir un enfant est quelque chose de viscérale pour moi et je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à tomber enceinte. C'est pour ça que je veux faire le test. Pour éliminer un doute.

-Qu'en pense ton mari ?

-Il ne sait pas que je suis là.

-Lavande…

-Je ne peux pas lui dire. Il… il vient d'une famille très nombreuse. Il est persuadé qu'on aura des enfants. Il dit que c'est dans les gênes de sa famille. Mais depuis le temps qu'on essaie, je pensais qu'on en aurait déjà un. Alors je me dis que c'est peut-être moi le problème.

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Lavande. Elle ne s'en remettrait pas si elle était stérile.

-Il faut que tu saches que le mécanisme du corps humain est assez complexe. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas enceinte que ça signifie que tu es stérile. Le problème est peut-être ailleurs. Il est peut-être dans ta tête. A trop vouloir certaine chose, notre cerveau fait en sorte qu'elle n'arrive pas.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Tu es trop stressée, trop angoissée. Ça n'aide pas.

-Ça me hante nuit et jour, admit Lavande. Plus encore maintenant qu'une de mes amies est tombée enceinte par accident.

Lavande se remit à pleurer en y repensant. La vie était vraiment injuste avec elle. Elle était la seule de ses amies à avoir la stabilité nécessaire pour avoir un enfant. Elle était la seule à en désirer un, et elle était la seule ne pas y parvenir. Elle était persuadée que Pansy tomberait enceinte dès sa Lune de Miel. Lavande le savait, elle ne le supporterait pas si ça devait se passer de cette manière.

-Je ne vais pas te faire un test de stérilité.

-Non, Susan je t'en prie !

-Je veux que tu en parles d'abord à ton mari. Je veux vous voir tous les deux, qu'on en discute. Et surtout que tu te relaxes face à ça. Je te le répète, tu es jeune. Tu as le temps pour remplir ta maison d'enfant.

Lavande acquiesça et quitta le cabinet sans dire un mot de plus. Il était hors de question d'en parler à Ron. Tant pis. Elle irait voir un médicomage qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans le doute. Il fallait qu'elle sache si elle pouvait tomber enceinte ou non.

**000**

-Il a dit quoi ?!

-Il a dit qu'il serait là pour moi.

-Mais il est crétin ce type ou quoi ?!

-Il n'est pas crétin, il est amoureux. Oh, Hermione ça y est, tu as un mec ! Bon, tu ne vas sans doute pas coucher avec lui avant très très longtemps, mais le mec est là !

Drago lança un regard noir à Pansy qui lui tira la langue. Alors ça, Drago ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Il avait quitté le café en étant persuadé qu'Hermione en sortirait célibataire, mais non seulement elle était toujours avec cet abrutit de Staunton, mais en plus ce scroutt à pétard de mes deux était prêt à s'occuper d'elle et donc accessoirement de son bébé à lui ! Ah bien voilà, on y était. Il avait envie de lui refaire le portrait.

-Je te préviens Granger, sors avec lui si ça te chante, ça m'est égale, mais il est hors de question qu'il te touche le ventre, qu'il parle à ton ventre et que mon bébé s'habitue à sa voix de castra ! Si je l'entends dire qu'il s'occupera de ma descendance comme s'il était son propre enfant, je lui pète toutes ses dents, c'est clair ?! Oh et puis merde !

-Où tu vas Drago ? demanda Hermione en le voyant quitter son salon.

-Tu n'as pas entendu ? Je vais lui péter les dents !

-Drago reste-là !

-Non ! Je te connais, tu vas le laisser s'occuper de mon bébé ! Je préfère court-circuiter les événements !

-Oh Drago arrête tes conneries ! s'exclama Pansy alors qu'Hermione courait pour se mettre devant la porte de son appartement.

-Tu n'iras péter les dents de personne, Malefoy ! Il ne sait toujours pas que tu es le père. Alors tant que je ne lui aurai rien dit, tu feras profil bas, c'est clair ?

-Ah, je me disais aussi, reprit Pansy. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a dit qu'il resterait avec toi, Hermione.

Cette fois ce fut Hermione qui lança un regard noir à Pansy.

-Ben oui ! C'est toi qui a dit qu'il avait un « léger problème » avec les mecs de ton entourage. En disant à Vladimir que Drago est le père de ton bébé, tu lui fais comprendre qu'il a couché avec toi. Donc, touché, embrassé et surtout fait jouir !

-Pansy ! s'offusqua Hermione en rougissant.

-Conséquence, c'est Drago qui aura les dents pétées et toi, tu n'auras plus de mec.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous-là toi, au juste ? s'irrita Drago. Tu n'es pas censée être avec Potter et Teddy ?

-J'ai une tête à jouer au football, moi ? J'ai proposé à Teddy de faire des tartes aux pommes – oui je fais des tartes aux pommes, ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Il m'a snobé comme ton père le ferait. Ce bout de choux traine trop avec les Malefoy. Mais je ne perds pas espoir. Teddy adore sa tatie Pansy et il va très vite me réclamer. Ils vont arriver d'ici quelques minutes, Teddy va me faire pleins de bisous et…

Pansy continua son monologue sur son amour de Teddy. Hermione était toujours contre la porte pour empêcher Drago de sortir. Son regard s'était légèrement troublé aux paroles de Pansy. Evidemment qu'il la quitterait lorsqu'il saurait. Vladimir semblait la mettre sur un piédestal qu'elle ne méritait pas.

-Ne l'écoute pas, tenta de la rassurer Drago. Tu sais à quel point elle manque de tact quand elle s'y met. Peut-être qu'il ne te quittera pas lorsque tu lui diras la vérité. Tu sais, nous les mecs, on peut être très bizarre quand on veut…

-Ce n'est pas très rassurant.

-Mais s'il s'occupe de mon bébé, je te le répète, je lui pèterai les dents, je lui arracherai les yeux et je le donnerai à bouffer à un hippogriffe. Ca je te le garantis.

-C'est encore moins rassurant, répéta Hermione non sans un léger sourire en imaginant Drago en papa poule envers sa future fille ou son futur fils.

-Vous allez vous embrasser ? intervint Pansy. Non, parce que vous êtes très près l'un de l'autre alors… Enfin, si vous le faîtes, prévenez-moi que je prenne une photo. C'est pour Blaise, vous comprenez…

-Tu es encore là toi ? pesta Drago.

Pansy ne prit pas le temps de répondre qu'elle entendit un jeu de clé derrière la porte. Hermione s'en décolla et comprit pourquoi Pansy avait posé cette question. A peine avait-elle fait un pas, qu'elle se retrouvait déjà dans les bras de Drago. Ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés l'un de l'autre sans s'en rendre compte.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit pour faire place à Théo, Harry et Teddy.

-Tiens, des squatteurs…, dit Théo à l'encontre de Drago et Pansy.

-Tatie Pansy !

Le petit garçon fonça dans les bras de Pansy qui l'accueillit avec un gros bisou.

-Mon petit amour ! C'était bien le foot, mon poussin ?

-Oui ! J'ai marqué des buts ! J'ai cogné le ballon avec ma tête et regarde !

Teddy leva la jambe droite de son pantalon pour lui montrer une égratignure au genou.

-Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demandèrent Hermione et Pansy en même temps.

-Je suis tombé ! répondit Teddy en souriant. Mais je n'ai pas pleuré et Tonton Harry a dit que j'étais un grand garçon parce que je n'ai même pas eu mal !

-Vous avez joué au foot sur du gravier ou quoi ? demanda Hermione à Harry. Viens mon chaton, on va mettre un pansement dessus.

-Non ! Il faut laisser comme ça ! dit-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Je vais le montrer à mes copains demain. Ils se moquent de moi parce que je ne suis jamais monté un balai. Et ben là, ils vont voir que le foot aussi, c'est cool ! Regarde Tatie Hermione, j'en ai aussi un sur le coude !

-Oh ! fit Pansy sous le choc alors qu'Harry passait nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et qu'Hermione filait dans la salle de bain prendre de quoi soigner Teddy.

-Ma tante va te tuer Potter, dit Drago.

-Ca je sais, merci. La prochaine fois, tu feras des tartes aux pommes, mon bonhomme. C'est moins risqué.

**000**

* * *

**Voili, voilou, voilà !**

**Vladimir **reste ! Il ne fuit pas ! C'est un homme fort, brave, gentleman, prêt à tout pour sauver la demoiselle en détresse… ahem… enfin, il n'est pas parti en courant comme un lâche en somme… Mais bon, vous voyez qu'il ne sait toujours pas pour** Drago****.**

**Pansy, **toujours là pour mettre les pieds dans le plat. Et elle fait des tartes à la pomme ! **Teddy **qui est fier d'avoir des bobos (d'où le genou et le coude qui n'avait aucun lien avec Drago et Vladimir…)

Et je n'oublie pas** Lavande **qui veut faire un test de stérilité dans le dos de** Ron…**

**Bref, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

La seule personne qui ne sait toujours rien est** Alyssa. **Comment pourrait-elle réagir après la (première) réaction de Vladimir ? **C'est encore à vous de me dire…**

**Dans le prochain chapitre… **c'est de la faute de Ron.

A samedi prochain !

**Gouline971**


	13. La dernière au courant

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. Pour ma part j'ai passé toute la semaine à grelotter alors que je passe ma journée dans une pièce chauffée. C'est mauvais signe… Enfin bref ! Voici la suite de la fiction. Le titre du chapitre annonce clairement ce qui va se passer.

**Bonne Lecture !**

_**Hiyoki-chan **_: Je suis une pacifiste ! Je suis contre la violence. Non, franchement, je ne voyais pas Vladimir se jeter sur Drago.

_**Pompei**_ : Et bien oui, Hermione et Drago sont amis mais c'est reste tout de même un Dramione. A toi de conclure s'ils ne vont rester qu'amis ou non. Vladimir et Drago tous les deux à l'échographie ? L'angoisse pour Hermione. Que penserait le médicomage d'elle ?

_**Naguina**_ : Pour ce que j'en dis (même si c'est moi qui aie écrit la fiction) avoir deux hommes pour s'occuper de son bébé ne fait pas un homme de trop ? Je lui ai peut-être fait un cadeau empoisonné à notre petite Hermione qui sait. En effet Lavande est obsédée par son envie d'avoir un bébé. Teddy a la réaction d'un petit casse-coup qui sait très bien qu'il y a plein de personnes pour être au petit soin avec lui. Il l'aura sa petite tarte aux pommes de toute manière. Et ne t'inquiète pas j'adooore les longues reviews ! ;)

_**P'tit Brownie **_: Oui, il y aura Alyssa dans ce chapitre. Quant à savoir si elle va rester avec Drago, je ne peux pas te le dire.

* * *

_**Chapitre 13 : La dernière au courant.**_

**Avril 2005**

Harry et Ron étaient plus qu'exténués. Ça faisait deux bonnes journées qu'ils n'étaient pas rentrés chez eux et ils n'avaient qu'une seule hâte, retrouver leur domicile, leur lit et accessoirement leur femme. Oui accessoirement parce qu'Harry avait un peu de mal à calmer Pansy à propos des préparatifs. Mélanger à son stress d'organisatrice de soirée et au grain de sel que mettait sa belle-mère, Harry n'avait qu'une seule envie, déguerpir de chez-lui. Pansy lui disait souvent que tout ce qu'il aurait à faire serait d'être présent le jour J et de dire oui mais ça ne le rassurait pas pour autant.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux l'épouser ? lui demanda Vladimir en riant. Tu as l'air de regretter ta demande.

-Oh non ! Je ne regrette rien du tout. Je l'aime.

-Il faut savoir que lorsqu'une femme réalise qu'elle va _vraiment_ se marier, elle a une phase de transformation assez étrange où elle devient un véritable monstre. Mais une fois la cérémonie passée, elle redevient comme avant. Plus ou moins. Lavande était comme ça aussi.

-Je vois. En tout cas je ne suis pas prêt d'en passer par là.

-J'imagine que tu penses à Hermione en disant ça, lui dit Ron.

Vladimir eut un rire nerveux et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Ça faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il savait pour la grossesse d'Hermione et que ça le rongeait de ne pas connaitre l'identité du père de l'enfant. Elle lui disait qu'elle le voyait souvent après le travail, mais qu'il ne restait pas assez longtemps avec elle. Hermione se décourageait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire. D'ailleurs, Drago n'avait toujours rien dit à Alyssa non plus. A chaque fois qu'il voulait se lancer, son courage le quittait. Drago et Hermione avaient été d'accord sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient que deux malheureux trouillards.

-Au fait Vladimir, on ne te l'as pas dit mais on voulait te remercier de ne pas avoir rejeté Hermione après ce qu'elle t'as dit, lui dit Harry.

-Oui, c'est très courageux de ta part, ajouta Ron.

-Ce n'est rien. A vrai dire si je n'avais pas insisté un peu, c'est elle qui m'aurait rejeté.

-C'est tout Hermione. Prendre des décisions pour les autres. En tout cas je t'admire pour ça. Et c'est tout à ton honneur quand on sait que Malefoy est le père de l'enfant. Si Lavande avait été enceinte d'un autre au tout début de notre relation, j'aurais pété les plombs.

-Ron…, commença Harry.

-Quoi ?

Vladimir laissa tomber son sac sous le choc. Harry et Ron purent littéralement voir son visage se décomposer.

-Malefoy est le père du bébé ? demanda-t-il avec difficulté.

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Bien sûr que non ! Qui a dit ça ? demanda Ron en reculant.

-Toi ! A l'instant ?

-Moi ? répéta-t-il l'air de rien. Non je me souviendrai si j'avais dit une bêtise pareille, pas vrai Harry ?

Mais Harry le regarda en secouant la tête de droite à gauche craignant le pire. Vladimir ne reprit pas son sac et parti précipitamment du département des Aurors.

-On est dans la merde, souffla Ron.

-Non, _tu_ es dans la merde. Je n'ai rien dit, moi !

-T'es drôle, toi ! Depuis le temps je pensais qu'il était au courant !

-Ben tiens. Hermione enceinte de Malefoy, ils allaient évidemment le crier sur tous les toits.

**000**

Hermione sortit des toilettes en titubant. Sa tête tournait encore.

-Je pensais que tu en avais fini avec les nausées, lui dit Drago qui l'attendait à l'extérieur.

-Ça va, ça vient. Mais ça devrait bientôt être terminé. Je serais bientôt en pleine forme.

-Comment les femmes font-elles pour subir ça plusieurs fois dans leur vie ? Tout ce remue-ménage pendant neuf mois. Je n'aurais pas supporté.

-C'est pour ça qu'on ne demande pas aux hommes de mettre un enfant au monde. Sauf chez les hippocampes. Et puis l'amour d'un enfant aide à passer le cap.

Drago grimaça malgré lui alors qu'Hermione éclatait de rire. Elle remarqua très vite que Drago fixait de nouveau son ventre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'aimerais bien un garçon, confia-t-il.

-Un garçon ?

-Oui, un garçon. Pas toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Peut-être. En même temps on a pas mal de bébés garçon entre Teddy et Garry que je me dis qu'une fille ne serait pas mal.

-Alors un, commença Drago en montrant son pouce, Teddy n'est pas un bébé...

-Il l'est pour moi.

-Il va avoir sept ans !

-Et alors ? Je refuse de le voir autrement que comme le bébé à qui j'ai changé les couches, donné le biberon et bercé quand il en avait besoin. Tu n'as pas fait ça avec lui alors que c'est ton cousin.

-Touché, admit Drago. Mais là n'est pas la question. Deux, les Malefoy ont toujours eu des garçons.

-Tout comme les Malefoy ont toujours eu des enfants avec des sangs purs.

-Coulé.

-On est d'accord alors, dit Hermione. Ce sera une fille.

-Je te parie que ce sera un garçon.

-Oublie ça tout de suite, je ne parierai pas sur le sexe de mon bébé.

-Moi si.

-Quel bel exemple tu donnes à ta fille, dit Hermione faussement outrée.

-Mon fils, la taquina Drago.

-On verra dans deux ou trois mois.

-Vous verrez quoi dans deux ou trois mois ?

Drago et Hermione sursautèrent en entendant la voix de Vladimir. Ils tournèrent la tête pour le voir en face d'eux avec les bras croisés et un regard qui semblait lancer des éclairs.

-On… on parlait d'un pari, répondit Hermione. Malefoy et moi avons parié que la femme de Ron serait enceinte d'ici deux à trois mois. Pas vrai Malefoy ?

En cet instant Drago se demanda si Hermione venait vraiment d'essayer d'inventer une histoire aussi grotesque. Le mensonge n'était vraiment pas son truc.

-Oh d'accord. Parce que moi, ce que j'avais compris était que toi Hermione, tu souhaitais avoir une fille alors que Malefoy ici présent voulait un fils. Fils bien entendu que tu mettrais au monde. Mais si vous parliez de la femme de Ron, je n'ai rien à craindre, pas vrai ?

Hermione regarda Drago plus que honteuse. Elle savait que ce moment arriverait un jour ou l'autre mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça serait sur une erreur de sa part et pendant une dure journée de travail.

-Ça aurait pu être Harry, Ron ou même ton colocataire que ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Mais Malefoy ! Malefoy ! Alors c'est ça ton aventure sans lendemain ?

-Aventure sans lendemain ? répéta Drago presque outré.

-Que voulais-tu que je dise d'autre ? lui chuchota-t-elle.

-Toute la vérité pour commencer, lui dit Vladimir.

-Ecoute quand tu m'as dit que tu complexais légèrement à cause de mon entourage masculin, je n'ai pas osé te dire que c'était lui le père de mon enfant.

-Parce que c'est de ma faute maintenant ? s'offusqua-t-il. Ecoute Hermione je… Tu as toujours été au-dessus de toutes ces femmes qui tombaient bêtement dans les bras de ce mec. Je t'admirais presque d'être amie avec un individu tel que lui. Et là j'apprends que non seulement tu es tombée dans ses bras mais qu'en plus...

Vladimir était dans l'incapacité de terminer sa phrase. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre avait l'apparence d'un coup de massue pour lui.

-Vladimir écoute…

-J'avais peur que tu sois seule mais tu avais raison, tu n'es pas seule. Tu ne seras jamais seule.

Vladimir leur tourna le dos à tous les deux. Ce fut ce moment-là que Ron et Harry choisirent pour apparaître.

-Eh Staunton ! Quitter Granger parce qu'elle est enceinte de moi te rend encore plus con que je pensais. Pas que ça me déplaise que tout le monde se rende compte que tu es un parfait crétin mais…

-Alors toi ne te mêles pas ça ! dit-il en s'approchant de lui.

-Un peu que je vais m'en mêler ! Ca me concerne !

-Et avoue que ça te plait ! L'héritier Malefoy a enfin réussi à semer sa graine !

-Protège tes dents Staunton, parce que d'ici dix secondes, tu n'en auras plus aucune !

Sentant le torchon brûler pour de bon, Hermione s'interposa entre les deux garçons. Son regard croisa celui de Vladimir qui put lire dans ses yeux à quel point elle était désolée. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle voulait le quitter. La situation aurait été insupportable pour lui. Il préféra s'en aller avant de dire quelque chose de regrettable.

Hermione et Drago soupirèrent pensant que ça aurait pu être pire avant de se retrouver face à la personne qu'ils craignaient le plus.

-Tu es enceinte ? intervint Alyssa. Et c'est toi le père ?

-Alyssa je suis…

Mais Alyssa lui tourna le dos et s'en alla. Drago voulut partir à sa poursuite, mais Hermione l'en dissuada. Il valait mieux que ce soit elle qui lui parle.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, dit sincèrement Ron à l'égard de Drago. J'étais persuadé qu'il savait.

-Tu as merdé, mais c'est pas grave, lui dit-il tout simplement. Ça aurait fini par se savoir de toute manière. Il n'empêche que Granger va te tuer quand elle saura que c'est de ta faute.

-C'est pour ça qu'il ne faudra rien lui dire. Je tiens à la vie et je veux des enfants moi aussi.

**000**

-Alyssa attends !

Hermione se vit claquer la porte du bureau au nez. Lorsqu'elle entra, Alyssa était appuyée contre son bureau, les yeux fermés. Elle avait l'air de vouloir effacer de sa mémoire les récents événements qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

-Je me souviens que la porte était bloquée ce jour-là. J'ai entendu le loquet ce qui signifiait qu'elle était bloquée de l'intérieur. Et je t'ai vu avec Drago, et j'ai douté. Pendant une fraction de seconde je me suis dit que… Puis je me suis ravisée. J'ai pensé « Arrête tes délires Alyssa, il ne te ferait pas ça alors que tu le fréquentes depuis un mois. Elle ne te ferait pas ça. Elle vaut mieux que ça.» Puis j'ai vu à quel point tu étais malade et j'en ai conclu que ton air débraillé était à cause de ton état de santé. Mais je t'ai quand même posé la question. Je t'ai demandé si tu avais eu une histoire avec Drago et là tu m'as regardé dans les yeux et tu m'as dit non ! Tu m'as sciemment menti ! Et maintenant j'apprends que tu es enceinte de lui !

-Non, Alyssa, non ! Je ne t'ai pas menti. Je ne suis pas sortie avec Drago. Nous sommes amis.

-Arrête ton baratin, Hermione ! On ne couche pas avec ses amis ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai été conne ! Et moi qui lui affirmais que je lui plaisais parce qu'il n'avait couché avec personne d'autre que moi. Je me suis bien trompée. Il y avait toi !

-Mais ça ne compte pas ! Ca n'a jamais compté. Ça a toujours été compliqué entre Drago et moi. On s'est détestés pendant tellement d'année avant de devenir amis. C'est vrai qu'on a couché quelque fois ensemble, mais c'était sans conséquence. Sans importance !

-Quelque fois ensemble, tu dis ?! Et tu oses me dire que ça ne compte pas ? Bon sang Hermione, ouvre les yeux ! Tu es enceinte de Drago ! Il n'y a que toi qui compte à présent et qui compteras toujours ! Vous ! dit Alyssa en désignant le ventre d'Hermione. Je n'étais que de passage, comme les autres.

Alyssa se prit la tête dans ses mains et soupira. Elle n'était pas triste et n'avait pas envie de pleurer. Elle était simplement déçue par elle-même. Elle qui pensait ne jamais tomber dans le piège de Drago Malefoy en avait été la plus grande victime. Hermione s'approcha d'elle et la força à la regarder.

-Drago ne l'admettra jamais mais il t'aime bien. Il est gêné quand on parle de toi et il admet que tu es la relation la plus longue qu'il n'ait jamais eu, c'est dire. Alors ne le blâme pas pour ça. Tu lui plais, ça c'est sûr.

-Mais toi…

-Et bien moi je tenterai de me faire la plus discrète possible. Ça risque d'être dur mais je ferai de mon mieux.

Alyssa accueillit la proposition d'Hermione avec beaucoup de scepticisme. Elle imaginait déjà les prochains mois qu'elle passerait si elle restait avec Drago. Il était clair pour elle qu'Hermione ne pourrait pas être discrète parce qu'elle serait de plus en plus présente à l'esprit de Drago lorsque son ventre se ferait de plus en plus rond.

-Tu es enceinte de combien de mois ?

-Trois mois. Je suis sur la fin des mes nausées.

-Tu vois, tu n'as pas la gastro. J'avais vite deviné que tu étais enceinte. Seulement je pensais que c'était de Vladimir.

-On n'aura jamais eu l'occasion d'aller aussi loin lui et moi. Ce n'est finalement pas plus mal.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'il va te quitter ?

-Il n'aime pas Drago et je l'ai terriblement déçu, alors oui. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je m'en remettrai. Quant à toi, pense à ce que je t'aie dit. Tu plais à Drago.

-Alors pourquoi il n'est pas venu me parler ?

-J'ai voulu plaider sa cause.

-Je vais y réfléchir, alors.

Hermione lui sourit et quitta le bureau d'Alyssa. Elle retourna dans le sien où se trouvait Harry, Ron et Drago. Ron voulut s'excuser d'avoir gaffé mais Hermione balaya ça d'un geste de la main. Elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il fallait passer à autre chose.

**000**

* * *

**Et voilà ! Tout le monde sait ! Plus de surprise de ce côté là !**

**Vladimir **le gentleman n'a pas supporté le fait que** Drago **soit le père du bébé, comme** Pansy **l'avait prédit.** Alyssa **a été mise au courant par effet ricochet. Donc oui, Hermione et Vladimir c'est fini. Quant au couple **Alyssa/Drago**, et bien la miss a dit qu'elle réfléchirait à la situation.

Maintenant que l'annonce est enfin faite à toute les personnes en droit de savoir, voyons comment se passe la grossesse d'Hermione. Il lui reste moins de six mois !

**Dans le prochain chapitre **on aura de la gourmandise et un couple en crise (lequel ?).

A la semaine prochaine !

**Gouline971**


	14. Choux à la crème

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je fais un coucou supplément aux nouveaux reviewers qui se sont manifestés cette semaine :)

Je vous laisse tranquille pour lire ce nouveau chapitre.

**Bonne Lecture !**

_**Mama**_ : Je te trouve bien négative pour vouloir un tel malheur à Hermione et à Drago. La seule chose que je vais te dire c'est que je poste actuellement le quatorzième chapitre d'une fiction qui va en frôler les quarante et qu'Hermione n'en est qu'à son troisième mois de grossesse. Il peut donc se passer pas mal de chose en six mois, tu sais. Alors ne sois pas si catégorique envers les personnages et ne condamne pas tout de suite la relation qu'il y en a entre Hermione et Drago, peu en importe la nature.

_**P'tit Brownie **_: C'est peut-être grave pour toi mais c'est un très bon signe pour moi si tu en veux plus :) Alors la dernière longue fiction que j'ai écrite avait deux mises à jour par semaine, ce qui était bien pour les lecteurs mais mauvais pour mon organisation, alors je garde cette mise à jour hebdomadaire unique. Il va falloir attendre quelques chapitres pour revoir notre Théo.

_**Naguina**_ : Hello ! Je pense qu'il n'y aurait pas eu l'effet « scandale » si Hermione avait elle-même dit à Vladimir que Drago était le père de son enfant. Ah tu vois, Vladimir passe du gars qui assume à un lâche. Je ne le considère pas vraiment lâche mais plutôt blessé avec le sentiment qu'Hermione se soit jouée de lui alors que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Tu verras bien ce qui se passera pour l'amitié entre Hermione et Alyssa. Tu possèdes la bonne réponse pour le couple en crise. Devine, devine ;)

* * *

_**Chapitre 14 : Choux à la crème**_

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis l'incident qui avait eu lieu au Ministère. Hermione avait tenté de prendre des nouvelles de Vladimir, mais ce dernier la fuyait comme la peste. Harry et Ron avaient essayé de plaider sa cause sans succès.

-Je pensais qu'elle était victime de la situation. Mais elle le vit très bien, avait répondu Vladimir.

-Tu aurais préféré qu'elle le vive mal ? lui avait demandé Harry.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que… Bon soyons clairs, le fait qu'Hermione soit enceinte n'est pas le problème étant donné que ça s'est passé avant qu'on sorte ensemble. Le problème est Malefoy. Simplement Malefoy. Je ne l'aime pas, il ne m'aime pas, tout le monde le sait. Vous l'avez vu, on aurait pu en venir aux mains la dernière fois. C'est donc quelque chose qui se reproduirait forcément si je restais avec Hermione, parce que Malefoy serait toujours dans les parages à se pavaner fier comme un coq. Et Hermione prendrait automatiquement sa défense parce qu'il est le père de son enfant. Alors mieux vaut que ça s'arrête là, ce sera mieux pour Hermione, mieux pour moi et – ça me tue de le dire – mieux pour la santé physique de Malefoy.

Du côté de Drago, Alyssa lui avait dit qu'elle ne le rejetait pas mais qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle. Drago la comprenait et lui laissait le temps qu'il lui fallait car Hermione avait raison, Drago avait un léger faible pour Alyssa. Dire qu'il était amoureux était un très grand mot, mais il se sentait bien avec elle et n'avait pas particulièrement envie de la laisser tomber.

**000**

Pansy avait prit rendez-vous dans une pâtissière spécialisée dans les gâteaux de mariage. Molly avait insisté pour faire le repas de la fête, mais elle avait une fois de plus obtenu un refus catégorique de la part de la future mariée. Elle refusait tout aide venant d'elle, ce qui vexait énormément Harry.

-Arrête de t'en prendre comme ça à Molly ! Elle pense vraiment que tu la détestes !

-Je ne la déteste pas Harry, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle se mêle de ça. J'ai ma mère pour ça !

-Et moi je n'ai pas la mienne !

Pansy regarda Harry à travers le miroir de sa coiffeuse et put voir la tristesse se dépeindre sur son visage. Ce qu'elle pouvait être idiote et égoïste quand elle s'y mettait ! Lily Potter n'était plus là et Molly voulait que le mariage d'Harry soit le plus beau jour de sa vie, comme ses propres fils.

-Je sais que Molly n'est pas ma mère et qu'elle a aussi beaucoup d'enfants, reprit-il, mais ça me plaît quand elle s'occupe de moi comme ça. Comme si j'étais son fils.

-Harry…

-Je ne te demande pas d'approuver tout ce qu'elle te propose. Mais essaie de ne pas être trop sèche avec elle quand elle te fait part d'une idée.

-Je ne te garantis rien mais je ferai un effort, répondit Pansy en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

-C'est tout ce que je te demande. Après je te laisse carte blanche, tu fais ce que tu veux.

-Tu es le meilleur des futurs mariés, dit Pansy en l'embrassant.

-Je sais bien.

Harry l'embrassa et s'attarda un peu sur son nez. Pansy se mit automatiquement à glousser et l'embrassa à son tour.

-Tu n'as pas rendez-vous avec les filles aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry en réalisant où était en train de mener leur baiser.

-Je serai en retard…

**000**

-Désolée les filles, j'ai…

-Tu t'es envoyée en l'air avec le futur marié ? demanda Ginny en voyant Pansy arrivée avec une bonne demi-heure de retard.

-Oui ! Comment tu sais ?

Lavande lui montra le suçon qu'elle avait dans le cou.

-J'ai le droit, répondit Pansy en le cachant avec son écharpe.

-Coquine va.

-Tu peux nous dire ce qu'on fait à la boutique de robe de mariée ? demanda Hermione. Je croyais qu'on devait goûter des gâteux aujourd'hui ?

-On ne va pas goûter des gâteaux, on va faire un choix de pièce montée, rectifia Pansy. Et si nous sommes ici, c'est à cause de toi !

-Moi ?

-Oui, toi Hermione Granger ! Parce que tu as eu la très bonne idée de tomber enceinte et que si mes calculs sont exacts, tu seras à six mois de grossesse le jour du mariage ! On va donc te choisir une robe de demoiselle d'honneur spéciale femme enceinte.

-Une quoi ? répéta Hermione horrifiée en s'imaginant être dans une tente en guise de robe de demoiselle d'honneur.

-Tu as très bien entendu, affirma Pansy en poussant la porte de la boutique.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles que puis-je pour vous ? demanda une vendeuse sortant de nulle part.

-Bonjour. Nous sommes venues il y a environ trois mois pour commander une robe de mariée et trois robes de demoiselles d'honneur. Je suis Pansy Parkinson.

-Oui ! Bien sûr ! Je me souviens de vous. Avez-vous des petits détails supplémentaires à me fournir pour votre robe ?

-Un petit détail ? Non. Un gros détail ? Oui ! Un détail de trois kilos et cinquante centimètres.

-Pansy !

-Je vous demande parton ? demanda la vendeuse intriguée.

-Une de mes très chères demoiselles d'honneur et témoin que j'adore est actuellement enceinte, expliqua Pansy en désignant Hermione.

-Mes félicitations ! s'exclama la vendeuse en regardant Hermione.

-Pas si vous ne lui trouvez pas une robe adaptée à ce détail ! reprit Pansy d'un air menaçant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous avons ce qu'il faut.

**000**

Hermione se trouvait actuellement sur une estrade vêtue d'une belle robe en mousseline de couleur parme avec un ventre rond de tout juste six de mois de grossesse.

-Est-ce vraiment utile de mettre un faux ventre ? demanda Hermione en se regardant dans le miroir.

-Nous avons besoin de prendre les mesures de votre futur ventre afin de retoucher magiquement votre robe.

-Et si j'attends des jumeaux, hein ? C'est possible, vous savez !

-Hermione, ma chérie, Merlin sait que je suis heureuse de devenir tante pour la troisième fois, mais si par malheur tu attends des jumeaux, je vous tue Drago et toi ! Laisse les jumeaux aux Weasley !

-Sympa pour moi, dit Ginny qui ne se voyait pas du tout avoir des jumeaux.

-Je parlais plutôt de Lavande.

-Je rêverai d'avoir des jumeaux, répondit-elle avec un regard lointain.

Lavande avait finalement décidé de faire un test de stérilité et n'avait toujours pas reçu les résultats. A chaque fois qu'elle prenait son courrier dans sa boîte aux lettres, un frisson lui parcourait tout le corps dans l'espoir ou la crainte qu'elle reçoive une lettre de Sainte-Mangouste. Elle ne savait absolument pas quelle serait sa réaction si elle apprenait qu'elle était stérile. Et comme elle n'avait toujours pas fait part de sa démarche à Ron, elle craignait de lui annoncer que c'était de sa faute s'ils n'avaient pas toujours d'enfant. Ron l'aimait, elle en était sûre et certaine, mais Lavande avait peur, si elle était vraiment stérile, qu'il la quitte à cause de ça.

-Lavande ? Tout va bien ? lui demanda Ginny inquiète.

-Oui, oui. Je… je réfléchissais au travail…

-Vous serez une magnifique demoiselle d'honneur, complimenta la vendeuse.

-Je vais ressembler à un ballon de baudruche, oui !

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'Hermione te vole la vedette ? demanda Lavande à Pansy.

-Personne ne me volera la vedette. C'est mon mariage ! Je serai une déesse et vous, vous serez mes dames de compagnie.

-C'est bon à savoir, dit Ginny. Rappelle-moi de te considérer comme une dame de compagnie le jour où je me marierai.

-Si Blaise se décide un jour, ajouta Lavande.

-Oui je sais, grimaça-t-elle. Plus le temps passe et plus je me dis que je devrais faire ma demande.

-Mauvaise idée, lui dit Pansy. Tu blesserais le mâle qui sommeille en lui.

-Alors pourquoi il ne me demande pas de l'épouser ?

-Peut-être parce qu'il se sent bien comme ça, lui dit Hermione en se regardant sous toute les coutures. Avoir une famille avec toi est sans doute plus épanouissant que de vouloir faire de toi sa femme. Bon j'en ai marre et j'ai faim. Je veux du gâteau ! Je vais me changer.

Hermione retourna dans la cabine d'essayage. Une fois seule, elle s'attarda sur son corps. Elle était à exactement à trois mois et une semaine de grossesse. Elle passa sa main sur son abdomen en pensant que son ventre serait très bientôt arrondi. Elle ne le disait à personne, mais Hermione avait hâte de faire sa deuxième échographie pour savoir si elle attendait une fille ou un garçon. Bien qu'elle ait dit à Drago qu'elle voulait une fille, avoir un garçon ne lui déplairait absolument pas.

**000**

Les filles étaient à présent dans une pâtisserie face à une montagne de tête de pièces montées. Pansy savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait comme gâteau de cérémonie. Elle voulait une grande pièce montée recouverte de meringue et de fleur en pâte à sucre couleur parme pour faire écho aux robes des demoiselles d'honneur, un autre gâteau à l'image de Poudlard parce qu'elle y avait passé ses plus belles années et une autre pièce montée faites de choux à la crème parce qu'Harry adorait ça. Son seul petit souci était qu'elle n'avait aucune idée des goûts qu'elle voulait pour ses pièces montées. Voilà pourquoi elle avait demandé à ses amies de venir avec elle.

-Celui-là est pas mal. Gâteau traditionnel avec de la crème au beurre. Maman fait le même, dit Ginny.

-Oui, c'est le plus vendu. Simple mais tenant au corps. Tout le monde aime, expliqua la pâtissière.

-Peut-être un peu trop gras à mon goût, intervint Pansy.

-Donne pour voir ?

Hermione prit carrément l'assiette des mains de Pansy et mordit à pleine bouche dans la part de gâteau. Elle en était à sa deuxième part.

-Enceinte ? demanda la pâtissière amusée.

-Oui ! Mais surtout affamée. C'est délicieux. Mais mon jugement doit sans doute être altéré. J'ai faim comme si je n'avais pas mangé depuis des jours.

-Je comprends ça. Je faisais des mini-pièces montées rien que pour moi lorsque j'attendais mon premier enfant. Autant vous dire que j'ai pris pas mal de poids. Alors, je vous présente le gâteau au chocolat avec son glaçage au caramel au beurre salé. Les femmes en raffolent, les hommes beaucoup moins.

Pansy prit une petite part et dut admettre que c'était plutôt bon.

-Les enfant adoreraient, dit-elle en songeant à Teddy.

-Ils s'en mettraient partout, ajouta Ginny.

-Comme Ron, soupira Lavande.

-Ou Hermione.

Pansy, Lavande et Ginny regardèrent Hermione dévorer sa part de gâteau au chocolat.

-Heureuse ? se moqua Ginny.

-Oh que oui !

-Tu auras une fille si tu manges si sucré, remarqua Lavande.

Hermione haussa les épaules face à cette superstition douteuse. Sucré pour une fille, gras pour un garçon, elle n'en avait que faire.

-On peut goûter les choux à la crème ? demande-elle en posant son assiette.

-Les choux à la crème ont toujours le même goût, dit Pansy qui ne reconnaissait plus son amie.

-Non ce n'est pas vrai. Tu peux mettre ce que tu veux dans un choux à la crème. Et puis de tout façon tu m'as vendu du rêve Pansy, alors je veux un bon chou avec une bonne crème pâtissière à l'intérieur !

-Franchement Hermione, je ne te reconnais pas là. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Pansy de plus en plus inquiète pour son amie.

-Hermione est dans sa première phase d'hormone en folie, chapitre « je dévore tout ce que je trouve ». Rien de grave, expliqua Ginny.

-Elle n'est qu'à trois mois de grossesses, hallucina Pansy. Drago va souffrir. Bon sang ce que ça va être drôle !

**000**

Malgré sa tendance à être distante et discrète, Lavande avait passé une très bonne journée avec ses amies. Ça lui permettait de s'évader de ses journées de travail à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle adorait son métier de sage-femme, mais son envie d'être mère était si présente qu'elle pleurait de plus en plus souvent lorsque qu'un enfant venait au monde. Elle s'enfermait plusieurs minutes aux toilettes pour se rafraîchir avant de reprendre son travail.

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, devenir mère n'avait jamais été un but dans sa vie, mais depuis qu'elle voyait Teddy grandir et s'épanouir, Lavande s'était rendue compte qu'elle voulait être la mère à qui un bébé adresserait le plus magnifique des sourires.

-Ron, tu es là ? dit-elle en voyant la lumière du salon allumée. Comment s'est passé ta journée avec…

Lavande s'immobilisa en voyant Ron assit à la table du salon avec une enveloppe dans les mains. Celui-ci se leva et lança l'enveloppe sur table qui glissa jusqu'à Lavande. C'était une lettre de Sainte-Mangouste. Oh non !

-Tu m'expliques ? dit-il froidement.

-Tu as lu mon courrier ?

-Et je ne regrette pas. Alors, tu m'expliques ou pas ?

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Ron avec le visage aussi fermé. Lui qui avait toujours été de bonne humeur avec elle, qui avait toujours tenté de la rassurer, il était à présent… Lavande ne savait pas s'il était en colère, blessé ou s'il se sentait trahi.

-J'ai… j'ai fait un test de stérilité, avoua-t-elle.

-Oui, ça j'ai vu. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu l'as fait.

-Je… je veux un enfant, Ron. Je veux qu'on ait un enfant, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Moi aussi je veux un enfant et je t'ai dit qu'on aurait un.

-Je sais…

-Alors pourquoi tu as fait un test de stérilité ! Sans m'en parler ! demanda Ron en haussant le ton.

-Ca fait deux ans qu'on essaie, Ron ! Deux ans qu'on tente d'avoir un enfant et qu'on n'y arrive pas ! On a vingt-cinq ans ! Ca devrait être facile d'avoir un enfant à notre âge ! Alors pourquoi on n'y arrive pas ? s'emporta Lavande en pleurant pour de bon.

-Peut-être parce que ça commence à virer à l'obsession !

-Ca ne vire pas l'obsession.

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu crois que je ne le vois pas ? Tu crois que je ne vois pas le regard triste que tu as lorsque tes yeux se posent sur Garry ou lorsque tu regardes Hermione ? Tu crois que ça ne me fait pas mal de ne pas pouvoir te donner ce que tu désires le plus au monde ? Je t'aime Lavande et je veux avoir un enfant avec toi, mais… mais je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de penser à ça pour l'instant, mettre cette envie de côté. Ça nous ronge, ça te ronge et moi je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Je ne peux pas, Ron…

Ron se résigna. Il n'avait jamais compris à quel point Lavande voulait avoir un enfant. Il trouvait ça normal puisqu'ils étaient mariés, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Lavande irait jusqu'à faire un test de stérilité sans en parler à lui, son mari. Ron vit Lavande fixer la lettre sans oser la toucher. Les résultats étaient là, devant elle et elle n'osait pas regarder ce qui était dit.

-Tu n'es pas stérile, lui dit Ron de but en blanc.

Lavande soupira de soulagement puis regarda Ron. Et si… ?

-C'est pour ça que j'aurais voulu que tu m'en parles, lui dit-il. J'aurais fait le test avec toi si tu avais eu confiance en moi.

-J'ai confiance en toi, Ron. C'est en moi que je n'ai pas confiance.

-Et bien tu dois être soulagée. Le stérile de nous deux est sans doute moi.

Ron quitta le salon et Lavande fondit en larme.

* * *

**000**

Oui je sais**, pas de Drago **dans ce chapitre encore une fois, mais il sera de retour la semaine prochaine, promis !

Donc…** Hermione **est dans sa phase « j'ai faim, j'ai faim, j'ai faim »,** Harry **veut que** Pansy **soit un peu plus tendre avec** Molly **et** Lavande **n'est finalement pas stérile. Peut-être est-ce** Ron ?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre **on aura un** Harry** qui aurait aimé ne pas être curieux et une **Hermione** qui se sent investie d'une mission**.**

Bisous et à la semaine prochaine !

**Goulien971**


	15. Le Choix d'Alyssa

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Je fais vite. Le quinzième chapitre est avancé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout !

**Bonne Lecture !**

_**Virginie**_ : C'est vrai que le couple de Ron et Lavande n'est pas des plus reluisants, mais je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble, quand Lavande n'est pas une pauvre fille sans cervelle et surtout superficielle comme dans le livres. / Oui c'est vrai que Pansy est froide avec Molly mais elle a ses raisons. Raisons qui seront expliquées et ajoutées au dernier moment au chapitre. ) Ne t'en fais pas pour les péripéties/obstacles pour les relations entre Hermione et Drago. Il n'y en aura peut-être pas autant que tu souhaiterais mais ils ne se mettront pas ensemble par l'opération du Saint Esprit (ou de Merlin) dans les prochains chapitres si c'est ce que tu appréhendes. Mais continue d'espérer sur le dénouement cette histoire, il le faut ) Merci pour ta review !

_**Naguina **_: Il y a une raison au fait que Pansy ne veuille pas l'aide de la part de Molly. Crois-moi, même Ron aurait préféré ne pas savoir ce qu'Harry va découvrir. Blaise aurait bien rigolé et Théo aurait soupiré avec un léger sourire, du moins au début. Merci pour ta review !

* * *

_**Chapitre 15 : Le Choix d'Alyssa.**_

Sept heures. C'était l'heure à laquelle se réveillait Alyssa tous les matins. C'était aussi l'heure à laquelle elle pestait, souhaitant dormir un peu plus. Ca faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle avait un mal fou à sortir de son lit alors qu'elle avait pour habitude de se réveiller dans une forme olympique. Mais tout ça avait changé. Alyssa se couchait à présent tôt, dormait peu et se réveillait fatiguée. Même la musique qu'elle mettait le matin pour avoir un peu de pêche ne lui faisait plus aucun effet.

Alyssa était déprimée à cause d'un garçon. Encore une fois. Elle s'était pourtant jurée de ne plus se laisser faire par la gent masculine, et lorsqu'elle était tombée sur Drago, Alyssa avait mit son radar en alerte en pensant très fort à ses sœurs qui lui disaient souvent « S'amuser, ne jamais succomber ». Elle avait essayé de s'amuser, elle avait essayé de montrer que c'était elle qui tenait les rennes de cette relation. Il avait été hors de question pour elle de lui courir après, et elle ne l'avait pas fait.

La première fois que Drago et elle avaient couché ensemble, Alyssa avait relativisé sur le fait qu'il était parti en douce. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une belle aventure qu'elle se devait de garder en mémoire. Mais lorsqu'il était venu la voir une seconde fois, elle avait pensé, dans un coin de sa tête, qu'entamer quelque chose avec lui ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. Et cette idée s'était renforcée lorsqu'il était revenu vers elle, encore et encore…

-Il a mis une de tes collègues enceinte ! s'exclama l'une de ses sœurs.

-C'est son amie, justifia Alyssa.

-Et alors ? Tu l'as largué j'espère ?

Alyssa avait noyé son regard dans sa tasse de café.

-Alyssa, quitte-le !

-Si tu crois que c'est facile ! Il est tellement… beau, drôle, intelligent ! Si tu le voyais. Et puis Hermione a plaidé sa cause.

-Hermione, comme Hermione Granger ? C'est elle qui est enceinte ? Tu m'étonnes qu'elle plaide sa cause.

-Julie !

-Je dis ce que je pense, c'est tout.

-Je lui ai demandé de me laisser du temps. Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux Alyssa, mais tu connais mon opinion là-dessus. Je ne veux pas que ma petite sœur souffre.

Alyssa réfléchissait depuis déjà trois grosses semaines. Devait-elle pardonner à Drago de ne lui avoir rien dit ? Devait-elle se remettre avec lui ? Devait-elle passer à autre chose ? Alyssa avait espéré que Drago serait venu lui parler depuis le temps, mais elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de sa part. Sans doute était-il trop occupé avec Hermione. Cette toute petite pensée lui serra le cœur. Evidemment qu'il devait être avec Hermione. Il était toujours avec elle. Elle les voyait souvent ensemble du coin de l'œil. Etait-ce comme ça qu'Hermione tentait de se faire discrète ?

-Alyssa !

Oh non ! pensa-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de la voir ! Alyssa ne débarquait plus dans son bureau pour lui raconter les potins du Ministère. Maintenant, elle la fuyait.

-Alyssa attends !

-Oh Hermione…, fit-elle en se retournant.

-Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? Je te cours après depuis le département du Ministre.

-Le département du Ministre ? répéta Alyssa.

Hermione se maudit d'avoir fait cette révélation car cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose. Elle avait rendu visite à Drago. Et il était à peine dix heures.

-Tu vas déjeuner avec lui ? demanda Alyssa.

-Non, je déjeune avec Harry aujourd'hui. Je déjeune plus souvent avec Harry qu'avec Drago, tu sais.

-Tu l'appelles plus souvent Drago que Malefoy, maintenant, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Tout dépend de mon humeur, se justifia Hermione.

-Bien sûr… Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Comment ça qu'est-ce que…

-Tu ne me suis pas depuis le département du Ministre pour rien, non ? Il y a bien une raison à ça.

-Euh oui… oui bien sûr, répondit Hermione prise de court. Je voulais savoir si tu avançais sur l'affaire des Licornes de Leeds. J'aimerais bien reprendre l'affaire et…

-Tiens, je te le donne.

Alyssa lui mit un dossier dans les bras et entra dans son bureau sans plus de cérémonie.

**000**

-Elle m'en veut, je te dis ! Elle me fuit comme la peste !

-Tu lui as parlée ?

-Oui, si on veut. C'était très court et elle ne m'a pas laissée terminer. Qu'elle ne me parle pas, ce n'est pas un souci, quoi que professionnellement problématique, mais ça fait quand même trois semaines qu'elle n'a pas parlé à Drago ! Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? Qu'il attendait qu'elle vienne lui dire si c'est finit ou non !

-Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui lui a conseillé ça ?

-Oui mais je ne pensais pas qu'il s'y tiendrait !

-Et il s'y tient.

-Oui !

Harry soupira et prit une gorgée d'eau.

-Il est donc mordu.

-Au moins un minimum pour ne pas avoir été voir ailleurs pendant ce temps, enfin je veux dire à part avec moi.

-Comment ça « à part avec toi » ? répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rien, répondit Hermione précipitamment.

-Hermione… ça veut dire quoi « à part avec toi » ?

-Rien je te dis, laisse tomber, d'accord ? Je ne t'ai rien dit.

Rien du tout. Hermione ne pouvait décidément pas dire à Harry ce qui s'était passé. Il ne s'en remettrait pas. En même temps, elle gardait ça en elle depuis trop longtemps et se sentait encore coupable de ne l'avoir dit à personne, entendre par là, Alyssa et Vladimir. Il fallait qu'elle soulage sa conscience. Elle avait besoin de dormir tranquille !

-Hermione, tu en as trop dit pour me laisser comme ça. Crache le morceau !

-Il a trompé Alyssa une fois… Avec moi…

-Excuse-moi ?

Hermione raconta, sans entrer dans les détails, la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Drago ce jour-là. Plus elle parlait, plus elle voyait le regard d'Harry s'agrandir.

-Mais… mais… mais pourquoi tu me racontes ça ?! s'exclama-t-il.

-Quoi ? Mais tu voulais savoir !

-Mais il ne fallait pas me raconter ça ! Enfin Hermione ! Je suis un mec ! Raconte ça à une fille ! A Ginny ! Oh non, c'est pas vrai !

Harry était dans tous ses états. Hermione n'aurait jamais cru qu'Harry réagirait comme ça.

-Dans quelle galère tu m'as mise, soupira-t-il.

-Comment ça ? De quelle galère tu me parles ? C'est moi qui suis enceinte ! C'est moi qui suis en pleine galère !

-Je vais devoir en parler à Pansy ! Tu es consciente de ça ? Je vais devoir soulager ma conscience pour le bien de ma santé mentale ! Toi et lui ! Sur ton bureau ! Où je suis entré ! Où je me suis assis !

-Comme si tu ne t'étais jamais envoyé en l'air avec Pansy sur ton lieu de travail.

-Mais... eh ! Chut ! fit Harry en regardant à droite et à gauche. Comment tu sais ça, toi d'abord ?

-A ton avis ?

-Et puis là n'est pas la question. J'ai une légitimité à faire ça sur mon lieu de travail !

-Une légitimité ! répéta Hermione abasourdie. N'importe quoi !

-Bien sûr que si ! Je suis en couple avec Pansy et on va se marier ! Je peux le faire n'importe où avec elle parce qu'il n'y a pas de conséquence à ce qu'on le fasse ! Mais toi… Bon sang, il va vraiment falloir que j'en parle à Pansy !

-Ah non ! Tu ne vas rien dire à Pansy ! Bavarde comme elle, tout le Ministère sera au courant avant la fin de la journée et Alyssa nous tuera tous !

-Si ! C'est ma femme, je vais lui dire ! Si elle t'a parlé de nous, je peux bien lui parler de vous !

Hermione croisa les bras, boudeuse, et tapa nerveusement du pied sans avaler le reste de son repas. Harry frissonna de dégoût malgré-lui et posa sa fourchette. Il allait devoir se taper la tête contre les murs. Ca lui apprendrait à être trop curieux.

-Attends mais… ça veut aussi dire que tu as trompé Vladimir avec Malefoy ?

Hermione acquiesça honteuse.

-Hermione Granger !

-Je sais, je suis une horrible personne ! se plaignit-elle.

-Non Hermione tu n'es pas une horrible personne. Mais tu as tellement de principes qu'il fallait bien que tu craques à un moment donné. Tu n'as pas craqué de la meilleure manière, mais tu l'as fait.

-Je me sens nulle, si tu savais, dit-elle en sentant les larmes subitement monter.

-Mais non arrête, tu n'es pas nulle, la rassura Harry. Tu es humaine. Bienvenue au club de l'imperfection.

Harry lui sourit. Hermione esquissa également un petit sourire et essuya ses larmes.

-Et ça ne te dérange pas ? osa-t-il demander.

-De quoi ?

-Que Malefoy ait un faible pour Alyssa Horowitz ?

-Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?

-Parce que tu es sortie avec lui, que tu es enceinte de lui et qu'elle est ta collègue.

-Je ne suis pas sortie avec Malefoy, voyons !

-Oh mais arrête Hermione ! Je ne suis pas Ron ! D'après ce que tu m'as raconté et même si ça ne respirait pas la fidélité, tu es quand même sortie avec lui que tu l'admettes ou pas.

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Malefoy ! se défendit Hermione.

-Je ne dis pas que tu l'es. Je pense que ces prochains mois vont être riches en rebondissements et qu'il va malheureusement y avoir des dommages collatéraux

-Il y en a déjà, alors si on peut en réparer certains comme réunir Drago et Alyssa, je le ferai.

-La culpabilité te fait parler, Hermione. Ne te mêle pas de ça, la prévint Harry.

-Sûrement, mais c'est déjà fait, dit-elle en plantant sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre.

**000**

Pansy avait longtemps hésité avant de s'y rendre, mais lorsqu'Harry lui avait fait part de ce que Molly ressentait à son égard et de ce que lui ressentait vis-à-vis de son attitude envers elle, elle avait vite compris qu'elle devait avoir une conversation avec elle. Elle n'avait pas réalisé le mal qu'elle lui faisait en agissant ainsi. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, était la perfection pour son mariage. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était prouver à Harry, qu'il pouvait être fière d'elle.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Pansy en entrant au Terrier.

-La cuisine !

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas étonnée ? C'était insensé ! Pourquoi Molly Weasley se tuait tant à la tâche puisque plus aucun de ses enfants ne vivaient chez-elle ? Et puis il était près de quatre heures de l'après-midi, que pouvait-elle bien faire comme ça dans la cuisine ? Une odeur de rôti lui donna sa réponse.

-Bonjour Molly.

-Oh ! Pansy ! sursauta presque Molly en se retournant. Comment vas-tu, ma chérie ?

-Bien. Je vais bien. Et vous ?

-Bien, merci.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche volée tant le silence était embarrassant. On entendait quelques gouttes d'eau tomber dans l'évier. Pansy n'était pas particulièrement gênée de la situation mais voyait les joues de Molly prendre une légère teinte rosée.

-J'aimerais vous parler. Je peux ? demanda-t-elle en montrant une chaise.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Molly était quelque peu déconcertée. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Pansy aussi calme et distante, elle qui avait pour habitude d'être une véritable tornade, survoltée, riant à gorge déployée. Elle s'assit en face d'elle et attendit sagement qu'elle prenne la parole.

-Harry m'a dit que vous aviez le sentiment que je vous détestais…

-Ce… ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répondit immédiatement Molly presque choquée.

-Mais ce que vous pensez.

-Non! Bien sûr que non! Oh, ecoute Pansy…

-Je ne vous déteste pas, Molly, coupa immédiatement Pansy. Comment peut-on détester une femme qui a tant d'amour à offrir aux autres. Ce n'est pas possible. Même si je sais qu'elle m'aime, ma propre mère ne me montre pas le quart de l'amour que vous porter à Harry. Seulement tout cet espace que votre amour prend pour Harry est de l'espace en moins pour mon propre amour pour lui. Et quand je vous entends me parler de ce qu'aime Harry, de ce que voudrait Harry pour le mariage, ce qu'il préfère, ce qu'il déteste… J'ai l'impression que vous me priver d'un certain droit à l'aimer et un certain droit à préparer notre mariage comme je l'entends.

-Pansy, ma chérie, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'Harry puisse être heureux.

-Mais il le sera. Avec moi, il le sera. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous aviez souhaité. Tout le monde pensait qu'Harry se marierait avec Ginny et qu'ils auraient des enfants. (Pansy vit Molly baisser la tête). Mais il est avec moi maintenant et ça fait six ans que ça dure. Ginny est avec Blaise et ils ont un fils, votre petit fils et vous l'aimez.

-Je le sais.

Molly avait été tellement heureuse quand Harry et Ginny s'étaient mis en couple vers leurs dernières années à Poudlard. Seulement lorsqu'ils avaient annoncé qu'ils se séparaient d'un commun accord, elle avait secrètement espéré qu'ils se remettraient ensemble et qu'ils formeraient le couple idéal que tout le monde imaginait depuis toujours. Mais Pansy était passée par là, avait réussi à séduire Harry et Blaise avait également charmé Ginny. Ses espoirs de voir Harry devenir son beau-fils s'étaient de plus en plus éloignés jusqu'à disparaître - ou presque - à la naissance de Garry et à la demande en mariage d'Harry à Pansy.

-Alors pourquoi vous ne me faites pas confiance ? poursuivit Pansy. Je sais que j'en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Harry, que je l'ai fait souffrir - et j'ai souffert aussi - mais si je veux organiser ce mariage moi-même sans aucune aide de votre part, c'est uniquement pour prouver que je peux faire quelque chose qui plaira à Harry. Je le sais. Je veux lui montrer qu'il n'a pas fait d'erreur en me choisissant. Je…

Pansy s'interrompit en voyant Molly renifler. Ce fut avec stupéfaction qu'elle vit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle avait tout envisagé, même à ce que cette conversation se termine dans un massacre sanglant, mais pas à ce que Molly et se mette à pleurer. Pansy pouvait faire face aux pleurs de Teddy, d'Hermione, Blaise, Théo et même Drago, mais voir Molly Weasley pleurer devant elle et surtout à cause d'elle, la mettait dans un profond embarras. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait la réconforter ou bien s'en aller discrètement par la petite porte de la cuisine.

-Molly, je ne voulais pas…

-Oh, Pansy !

La pauvre se retrouva soudainement écrasée contre la poitrine de Molly qui la serrait beaucoup trop à son goût.

-Je sais que je peux être envahissante mais je veux simplement que ce soit un mariage parfait, tu comprends ? Mais je te promets de ne t'aider uniquement si tu m'en fais la demande.

-Merci.

Elles se regardèrent avec une nouvelle pointe d'embarras. Molly lâcha enfin Pansy qui jugea bon de rentrer chez-elle. Elle avait reçu une lettre d'Harry où il avait écrit qu'il avait quelque chose d'énorme à lui raconter. On avait beau dire que Pansy Parkinson adorait les commérages et ne savait pas garder les secrets, elle savait que son futur mari n'était pas mieux. Pansy était sur le point de quitter la cuisine lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Molly qui continuait d'essuyer ses larmes.

-Harry adorerait avoir des tartes à la mélasse que vous faites, pour le mariage.

-Ah… ah oui ?

-Oui. J'ai essayé d'en faire une fois, mais je ne suis douée que pour les tartes aux pommes. Peut-être que vous pourriez… enfin si vous voulez… Ca lui ferait tellement plaisir d'en avoir au moins une pour le mariage.

-Oui, oui bien sûr. J'en ferai une. Enfin, plusieurs. Pourras-tu me donner la liste des invités ? Il ne faudrait pas que j'en fasse trop ou trop peu. Je ferai des tartelettes, ce sera plus simple et moins difficile à manger. Ce seront des petites bouchées ! Oui ! Je ferai des bouchées ! Mais de quelle forme ? Il faut que ce soit élégant…

Pansy regarda Molly s'affairer et noter elle ne savait quoi dans un carnet. Merlin, pensa-t-elle. Heureusement qu'elle aimait Harry.

**000**

Drago était rentré chez lui assez tard et n'avait pas fini son travail. Encore une journée gâchée durant laquelle il avait espéré qu'Alyssa vienne lui parler. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé attendre tant d'une fille autre que Pansy ou Hermione. Ça le rongeait de ne pas savoir quand Alyssa lui adresserait la parole, ça le rongeait de ne pas savoir si elle lui pardonnait de ne lui avoir rien dit. Drago avait essayé de lui parler, mais Hermione lui avait conseillé de ne rien faire. Satanée Granger ! Elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à régenter sa vie depuis quelque temps !

Drago tenta de ne pas y penser et ouvrit son courrier quand on tambourina à sa porte.

-Granger ! Que me vaut…

-Il faut que tu parles à Alyssa !

Hermione entra dans l'appartement sans ménagement et se dirigea dans le salon en enlevant son manteau.

-Je croyais que je devais attendre.

-Ça c'est fini ! Alors demain, tu vas la voir et lui dire que tu en as assez et qu'il va falloir qu'elle te dise si elle veut avoir une relation avec toi ou non.

-Tiens mes parents t'invite à un brunch dominical, dit Drago en regardant son courrier.

-Tu as écouté ce que je viens de dire ?... Ils quoi ?

Drago lui donna une lettre écrite de la main de Narcissa proposant à Drago d'inviter Hermione à un brunch. Libre à elle de choisir la date. Il y avait également la signature de Lucius.

-C'est un piège ? demanda Hermione.

-Sans doute. Mais les parents considéreront ça comme un affront si tu ne viens pas.

-Mouais… On reparlera de ça plus tard, tu veux. Sinon, tu vas le faire ? Tu vas lui parler ?

-Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire Granger : Trois semaines ! C'est très long trois semaines ! Je pense que c'est perdu d'avance. Et puis de toute manière ce n'est pas grave. J'avais décidé de me consacrer à toi et au bébé.

Hermione fut très surprise de l'aveu de Drago et le serra dans ses bras. Drago la serra dans ses bras à son tour.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de sacrifier ta vie sentimentale pour moi. Mais merci.

-Ce n'est pas un sacrifice. C'est un choix.

-Et bien je refuse que te fasse ce choix. Bon, on fait comme on a dit ? Tu lui parles demain ? Il faut que j'y aille.

Hermione lui fit une bise, remit son manteau et s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Alyssa après avoir ouvert la porte.

-Alyssa ?

-Hermione ?

-Granger, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pour le brunch de mes parents. Oh… merde…, dit-il en voyant Alyssa.

-Alors ça va tout le temps être comme ça ? Dès que j'aurais envie de parler avec Drago tu seras en travers de mon chemin ? pesta-t-elle.

-Non ! Je m'en allais !

-Non, c'est moi qui pars. Je vous laisse tous les deux. Et bon brunch !

-Non attends ! la retint Hermione. Viens entre. Moi je pars.

Alyssa hésita un peu mais entra dans l'appartement. Hermione s'en alla comme promis. Alyssa et Drago se regardèrent sans un mot. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi près de lui pendant trois semaines et que la seule qu'elle chose souhaitait était d'être dans ses bras. Tous ses doutes, toutes ses hésitations s'envolèrent en voyant Drago pour la première fois peu sûr de lui face à elle.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui proposa Drago

-Non, je ne serai pas longue.

-Je t'écoute.

Alyssa hésita un peu. Elle avait tellement de fois imaginé cette scène entre elle et lui qu'elle en perdait à présent ses mots.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je ne te cache pas que j'ai, à plusieurs reprises, changé d'avis à ton sujet. Mais j'ai finalement décidé qu'on devrait refaire un essai toi et moi.

Drago ne savait pas quoi penser de ça, lui qui cinq minutes plus tôt avait décidé de ne se consacrer qu'à Hermione. Mais il devait admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas passer à côté d'une relation qui pouvait être sérieuse et bénéfique pour lui même si la perspective d'un avenir avec elle n'était pas à l'ordre du jour.

-Je suis sans doute en train de me plonger dans une très grande galère vue la situation mais Hermione m'a dit qu'elle se ferait la plus discrète possible. Je constate que ça sera très compliqué pour elle, mais je veux lui laisser cette chance et nous laisser une chance.

Drago la prit dans ses bras sans un mot et l'embrassa. Ce baiser fut comme une régénérescence pour Alyssa. Elle avait oublié à quel point il embrassait bien.

-J'ai oublié mon foulard, dit Hermione en débarquant. Oh ce que vous êtes mignons tous les deux. Je suis super contente que vous vous soyez remis ensemble. Vous savez ce qu'on devrait faire…

-Granger ?

-Oui ?

-Dehors !

-Oui, je m'en vais, dit-elle avant de quitter l'appartement.

-Elle fera souvent ça ? demanda Alyssa.

-C'était la dernière fois. J'y veillerai.

**000**

* * *

**Voilà !**

Je ne demanderai qu'une seule chose, ne me balancez pas de yaourt à la figure s'il vous plait ! Oui **Drago et Alyssa se remettent ensemble**, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vouloir me mettre sur un bûcher… si ? Enfin vous voyez quand même que Drago était prêt à passer ces prochains mois en parfait célibataire rien que pour prendre soin d'Hermione...

Qu'avez-vous pensé du petit passage entre** Pansy** et **Molly **?

Que dire d'autre… **Harry** a l'intention de vendre la mèche à Pansy, au risque de mettre tout le monde magique au courant de cette parenthèse dans le bureau d'Hermione.

**Dans le prochain chapitre **un bébé va semer le trouble. Vous savez déjà qui…

A la semaine prochaine.

**Gouline971**


End file.
